


Wayfaring Stranger

by MangoPudding9000



Category: Gravity Falls, The Last of Us
Genre: Adult Bill Cipher, Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Will Cipher, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, BAMF Dipper Pines, BAMF Ford Pines, BAMF Mabel Pines, BAMF Stan Pines, Badass Dipper Pines, Badass Ford Pines, Badass Mabel Pines, Badass Stan Pines, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill and Will Aren't Related, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Dipper Plays Guitar, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, Inspired by The Last of Us, M/M, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Morse Code, Mutual Pining, OT3, Older Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pines Family, Pining, Pre-OT3, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Dipper Pines, Protective Ford Pines, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Pines Family, Protective Stan Pines, Protective Will Cipher, Redeemed Bill Cipher Later, Reverse Bill Cipher, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Slow Burn Will Cipher/Dipper Pines, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Swearing, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, The Last of Us AU, The Last of Us References, There is no major character deaths, There will be times skips, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, Warning Violence Here and There, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, a lot of minor character deaths, curse words, ham radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-25 03:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPudding9000/pseuds/MangoPudding9000
Summary: From the day it started, Dipper and Mabel were there. If you asked Dipper or Mabel, what day is the Outbreak anniversary, both could tell you with utmost certainty the day was September 23, 2013. They could tell you about their struggles, challenges, happiest moments, moments before the outbreak. If you ask, they could tell you their journey of searching as well as the gain and loss of people they care about. Feel the joy they felt, the fear, and the tragedy. Follow the Pines twins from the start of the Cordyceps Brain Infection to where they are today.In honor of “The Last of Us: Part II” coming out this year, and because I love Zombie Apocalypse AUs, I decided to also make a zombie au. Will and Bill will not be related in the story.  They'll be friends or doppelgangers, which ever you prefer to call them.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Will Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Ford Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher/Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Will Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It won’t focus on the Fireflies too much either, they’ll be mentioned but not really looked at within majority of the story. I will add tags as the story comes along.
> 
> Another warning, there will be cursing/swear words, there will be deaths. No major character deaths but there will be deaths. There will be dark moments as I’m trying to still keep major scenes from the game within the story. I will choose a spot of gore to be on, if you’d like less gory details please say. Or if you’d prefer more gory details, please say so as well. Though I won’t go too detailed as I don’t want gore to be the sole focus of the story.
> 
> I prefer Bill and Will to not be related, why? Because they will be shipped with Dipper and become the OT3 of the story. It’s just how the story seems to be for me so it’ll be so. I also don’t know if I should call it a “The Last of Us AU” as it doesn’t feel like one, yet it does. The story will mainly be around Dipper as the show sort of did the same. We will have thoughts and follow other characters too, but it’ll mainly be around Dipper.
> 
> Sorry if anyone’s name is used in the story, I had to use random names I thought of for some of the demons and future characters. For some names I just randomly looked them up and just twirled my finger around the screen before pressing on a name, thus how some names were chosen. So sorry if I use your name for a character.
> 
> Also sorry if I use a city or state you live in, I literally threw a suction dart at a map to choose some locations. I’m trying my best with locations so if I mess up, I’m really sorry. I’m also trying my best to keep the timeline reasonable. Also I’m adding tunnels and other locations from the game to the areas they go to as you know, they’re in the game. I know some places don’t have such, but I would like to add them.
> 
> This is the introduction to the story. It’s long, but I hope you enjoy.

If you asked Dipper or Mabel, what day is the Outbreak anniversary, both could tell you with utmost certainty the day was September 23, 2013.

They were in their car at the time of the Outbreak. The two were sleeping in the back seat of the Pines family van after a long drive from spending the summer in Gravity Falls Oregon.

At the time, neither twin noticed how nervous their parents were from the news about the people in the hospital who didn’t seem to be recovering. About how the people seemed to have a sort of infection that was getting worse every day.

It wasn’t until an Infected man practically rammed themselves into their mom’s side window to try and bite her did the twins wake up with a start. They watched in horror as their dad ran over the man, both yelling at him asking him why he did that. They watched as their dad simply yelled at them to sit down and to stay quiet.

Their dad took deep breaths as he drove faster, ignoring anyone waving for help and weaving his car between the others. Their mom gave them a forced smile, reassuring them as she turned the radio on.

“-seem to be somehow connected to the nation way pandemic. We’ve received reports that victims afflicted with the infection shown signs of increased aggression. There are currently 45 dead at South- Aah! Stop! Ple-” Their mom quickly turned the radio off, her body shaking as she held a hand over her mouth.

“Mom, dad,” Mabel whispered, sitting up straighter as she held Dipper’s hand tightly. “What’s going on?”

“Oh Mabel, Dipper, we-” their mom started, unable to finish her sentence as a sob wracked through her body.

“The news is saying it’s most likely a parasite or an- an infection,” their dad murmured, his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding the wheel. The two saw tears in his eyes as he did a harsh left turn. “It’s been hitting major cities, from the East Coast to the West, everywhere.”

“An infection?” Dipper repeated, looking between his parents. “Is that what that guy had? Is that why you ran him over?”

“Mason,” their dad hissed before pausing as he inhaled shakily. “I didn’t want to, but your mom and I will do what we need to- to protect the both of you, and to keep you both safe. Do you both understand?”

Dipper nodding slowly as Mabel leaned to rest her head on his shoulder, her head slowly nodding after he did. The two squeezed each others hand tightly, their blood feeling ice cold as fear filed them as their dad drove into the city. Screams filled their ears, both from people being attacked and bitten, to those who are infected.

“Don’t look kids,” their mom reached back, gently squeezing both their knees. “Just, try your best to ignore it.”

The two nodded, understanding that their mom was trying to soothe them. But it was so hard. They could hear the screams loud and clear.

Mabel pulled her sweater over her head as she curled into Dipper’s side, quietly meowing to herself. Dipper held her tightly, scrunching a bit of her sweater as he hummed loudly to drown the screams. Their parents watched in agony and helplessness, unable to help their kids as they comforted each other and themselves.

Soon, the screams stopped once they exited the city, their dad leaning forward as he stepped on the breaks realizing there was now a roadblock ahead. “Out of the car!” The family heard shouted at them. “Out of the car now!”

“Dad? Mom?” Dipper and Mabel asked, looking to their parents as they waited to see if they should listen. Their parents hesitated before stepping out once they realized it was the army.

“It’s okay kids, grab your things” their mom whispered, giving them a nod to get out. Their dad nodded, slowly getting out of the van.

They quickly put their duffle bags on and put the suitcases out first so their parents could take them. Dipper stepped out first, offering his hand to Mabel as he helped her out and held her hand tightly. The two were helping each other anchor to the moment as they stepped closer to their parents.

“We’re looking for the zones talked about in the news,” their dad started, stopping when the soldier closest to them raised his hand.

“Were you ever out of the car?” the man asked, watching as the family shook their head.

“We’ve been on the road since yesterday,” their mom answered, gently pulling Dipper and Mabel closer to her.

“Who’s blood is this?” the man asked next, nodding to the two behind him. The two soldiers behind him walked forward, carefully patting the family to check for any signs of infection.

“We don’t know,” their dad answered. This made the three soldiers stop and look at him. “A man, someone who was infected, was trying to get to my family while I was driving. We don’t know who he was.”

Mabel and Dipper both squeezed their hands harshly as they heard a car break behind them. They rushed to hug their mom, glancing behind as the car beeped harshly before the soldier who as in charge glanced at the other two.

“Clear?” he asked, scanning the family as he kept a calm demeanor. Hoping he wouldn’t have to execute certain orders.

The two patting the family down gave a nod before moving away towards the car behind the Pines’s van. 

“Go straight ahead, there should be a safe zone where there are cars and trucks that will take you to the Los Angeles Quarantine Zone,” the soldier explained before moving on.

The twins watched as their parents cried silently in relief, ushering them to hurry forward. “Come on, we have to hurry so we can get out of here as soon as possible,” their dad whispered.

Dipper and Mabel nodded, holding their parent's hands tightly as they rushed to get to the safe zone. All flinching at the pleads coming from behind them. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other, the urge to look behind stopped as their parents stopped them from turning around.

“I know kids, I’m scared too,” their dad murmured, quickly covering Dipper’s ears while their mom covered Mabel’s. “Stay close okay? Don’t let go of each other no matter what.”

The four hurried to the zone, feeling bittersweet as they were told to climb into the truck. They were happy to be safe and away from the screams. But they felt so guilty to those who couldn’t make it, especially towards those who lost family members.

The Pines family held one another tightly to make sure they wouldn’t be separated. As they were transported with other families, they could hear people clambering and yelling to be let on. People inside of the truck looked at one another, some with babies and kids who were crying and asking what was going on. One baby was especially crying as the father tried his best to soothe them.

“Hey! Shut that baby up!” A woman yelled at one of the men who was holding a baby. The man glared up at the woman who shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare tell me that, I am trying to care for my baby girl right now,” the man hissed, looking back down at the baby as he tried cooing at her. “It’s okay hon, it’s alright, everything’s alright.”

The woman who yelled huffed, rolling her eyes as the baby continued crying. “Give me it, I’ll make it quiet” the woman growled as she stood up. Mabel and Dipper’s mom quickly stood up, standing in front of the woman.

“Don’t you dare touch his baby,” their mom hissed. “How dare you call that darling child an ‘it?’” 

Dipper and Mabel quietly scooted closer to the man, smiling gently at him as their parents argued with the woman. More people started arguing, some of needing to quiet the kids while others were arguing against the woman’s attitude, saying it’s not helping the situation and to leave the father and child alone.

“We can help if you’d like,” Mabel offered gently. The man nodded, biting the inside of his cheek as Mabel gently moved his hands to properly hold the baby while Dipper glanced at the diaper bag.

“May I?” Dipper asked softly. The man quickly nodded to Dipper before going back to listening to Mabel as she told him to hold the baby’s head. “Maybe she’s cold? Or hungry?”

“Is there a blanket?” Mabel asked, glancing at Dipper as he handed her a blanket before he started making the formula. “There we go. Let’s bundle her up.” 

Mabel slowly showed the father how to carefully bundle the baby while Dipper waited a few seconds before shaking the bottle slightly over his wrist. “What’s her name?” Mabel asked, sitting back to let the father hold her.

“It’s ready,” Dipper murmured, handing the bottle to the father. “Here, help her by holding it like this,” Dipper explained, gently moving the father’s hand to properly hold the bottle. The father nodded, looking a little overwhelmed but determined to learn.

“Thank you both so much,” the man murmured, sighing in relief as the baby drank her bottle. “Her name is Lily, she was just born today,” he said, his eyes crinkling from his smile. “She’s my pride and joy…”

“She’s beautiful,” Dipper and Mabel said in unison, making the man glance between them before he laughed softly.

“Thank you, she is… You both are twins, aren’t you?” he asked, glancing up as the commotion stopped. “Thank you for your help.”

“Yup! My name’s Mabel, this is my brother Dipper,” Mabel introduced. “It’s nothing. We used to babysit our neighbor’s baby when they were born.”

“It was scary at first, but our mom showed us how to do it,” Dipper explained further, smiling at the man as he glanced at Lily.

“That’s good to get experience,” the man murmured, his eyes softening as Lily finished her bottle and let out a yawn. “I don’t have any, and it’s scary… Lily- she’s my first baby… Probably my only one…”

Mabel and Dipper shared a glance, neither wanting to say anything but they understood what the man was saying. “Our condolences,” Dipper murmured, gently patting the man’s arm. “You should probably burp her.

“You’re going to be a great dad, have confidence in yourself,” Mabel encouraged, giving the father a thumbs up.

“Thank you,” the man said. “And I think I know how, like this right?” He carefully moved Lily to his shoulder before gently patting her back. 

“Exactly,” the twins said. Dipper sifted through the diaper bag before taking out a bib and gently put it on the father’s shoulder. “That should catch anything she burps or around her mouth,” Dipper murmured. 

The man nodded his thanks, glancing towards Dipper and Mabel’s parents who were watching them with a proud smile. “You’ve raised wonderful kids,” the man said, giving them a genuine smile.

“Thank you,” their dad said, giving the man a nod. “It’s a challenge, but you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

“It’ll be amazing watching Lily grow,” their mom said. “These two were angels, little trouble makers but angels.”

Dipper and Mabel both gasped at their mom’s teasing, pouting as their parents and the man laughed before joining in. 

“If you need any help don’t be afraid to ask,” their parents said, smiling at the man as Dipper and Mabel both made their way back to their seats.

“Thank you again, all of you for your help,” the man said, looking at each of the Pines family before also looking at those who argued for him and his baby to be left alone.

Everyone nodded, other families offering help soon after. Many laughed softly as Lily let out a burp before they let out an ‘aw’ as she yawned. They all watched as she started to drift off.

“Oh!” Mabel glanced at her backpack, quickly taking out her needles and yarn. “I’ve got an idea! It’ll help calm Lily down and what baby wouldn’t want a friend?”

Dipper smiled, beaming as Mabel started to crochet an animal no doubt.

“Oh no I don’t want to bother, you’ve helped me enough,” the father said, glancing worriedly at Mabel then at Dipper. “I don’t want to cause either of you trouble.”

“It’s fine,” Dipper waved his hand, giving the man a reassuring smile. “We like to help, plus Mabel is the best at creating things. Plus she’s stubborn when she sets her mind on something,” Dipper said, laughing as Mabel gasped dramatically.

Mabel held her chest tightly, wincing as she shook her head. “Betrayed by my own brother,” Mabel softly cried out, careful to not wake Lily. “If anything you’re more stubborn Dipdop.”

Dipper gasped, looking at Mabel with faux shock before he flipped her hair over her face. They all laughed as she blew raspberries before fixing her hair. She hummed softly as she continued crocheting, the people in the van enjoying the moment of peace.

“I hope this stops soon,” another woman murmured, leaning close to her husband and holding her son tightly against her.

Everyone nodded in agreement, all the teens and adults looking out the back of the truck to see how far they were from the city. In the distance, they could see fires and lights blaring.

“We just have to hope,” another man said, clenching his fists over his knees. “We’ll get through this.”

Everyone nodded, though many shared a glance full of doubt. 

“You should get some sleep, we still have a long way to go,” Dipper and Mabel’s parents whispered to them. Dipper frowned, but leaned against Mabel to sleep while Mabel shook her head, determined to finish her project. 

“You too hon,” another mom said. “You should too kiddo,” a dad said. “You too Tim, go to sleep. We’ll find mom and dad later,” an older brother murmured to his younger brother. The kids and teens of the truck were soon being told to sleep, though not many listened.

“Not yet, I’m not tired,” he whined softly up at his older brother.

“How about a story?” Mabel offered, glancing at Dipper to see if he was still awake. He was, giving her a nod of agreement to help tell the story.

“Really?” the kid asked, glancing between his brother and the twins.

“Yeah, I’ve been told we tell excellent stories,” Mabel beamed.

“But,” Dipper said, noticing that a lot of the kids and teens were now focused on them. “We’ll only tell it if you all go to sleep afterwards.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise,” the kid quickly agreed. Other kids nodded, even some of the teens gave a nod to show they wanted a story.

“Alright, here we go,” Mabel and Dipper said. “Our story begins..”

While the twins told the story, Mabel continued crocheting. Both twins would make all sorts of funny faces and voices for the characters. Everyone who was listening gave them full attention, happy to be distracted again.

After they were done, everyone clapped enthusiastically until some adults gently told them to quiet down a bit. Their claps softened, almost like golf claps. The twins, nonetheless bowed at the claps, even if they were quiet.

“Now as promised,” Dipper said, looking at the kids. They pouted, all using puppy dog eyes before looking at Mabel.

“Nope! Nope, nope,” Mabel said, shutting her eyes tightly. “I won’t look…” Mabel opened an eye, biting her lip as some of the children’s lips wobbled as if they were going to cry. “Maybe-”

“No,” Dipper stated firmly. Some groaned at this, not believing that he didn’t fall for the eyes while others smiled innocently. They listened soon after, closing their eyes and after a few minutes all the kids were asleep.

“I know we can’t make you sleep,” Mabel started, glancing at the teens.

“But you should, it’ll be better if you do,” Dipper finished. Many nodded, shimmying a bit before settling in while others shrugged to do something else. 

Mabel continued crocheting, sticking her tongue out slightly as she continued. Dipper glanced around, seeing some adults were sleeping while others were whispering to one another. No doubt talking about what was going on. 

Dipper sighed, opening his backpack as he took out his “The Complete Sherlock Holmes” book. It was going to be a long drive.

And it was. It took at least six hours to drive from the safe zone all the way to the Los Angeles Quarantine Zone which was near USC.

“Alright everybody off!” A soldier yelled, helping the people out and off the truck. Everyone carefully got off, and those who were asleep were carried by their relatives.

“Wait!” Mabel called for Lily’s father, offering the crochet giraffe she made. “This is for Lily.”

“Woah,” the father said, glancing at Mabel and the giraffe. “You’ve got a lot of talent kiddo.”

“Aw, shucks,” Mabel said, flushing a bit. “I know.”

The man blinked before laughing again, looking at her to silently ask if she was sure. She nodded, giving him a bright smile. He smiled, carefully grabbing the giraffe before handing it to Lily. The family and him watched as Lily whined softly before hugging the giraffe.

“Thank you,” the man whispered. He waved them good-bye as another soldier quickly told him where to go. The soldier then told them to go elsewhere, and told them to stick close to one another so as to not get lost.

“Bye!” Mabel and Dipper called. Dipper smiled, hugging Mabel as he messed up her hair a bit as they followed their parents.

“Look at my talented sister, spreading joy all around,” Dipper beamed proudly.

“Yeah! I’m like a joy fairy!” Mabel squealed, puffing her chest as if to assert it was true.

They both laughed, nudging each other before stopping as their parents did. Both glanced at one another, listening as a soldier explained the rules, how rations were, restricted areas, curfew, etc. She also explained where on the map they were going to live.

She glanced behind at the twins, further adding about how if the infection continues until August, then a boarding school will be opened. She added how all students will be allowed to dorm if they want. She explained what the teaching material would be, the drills, giving them their key for their new accommodations.

“Thank you,” the family murmured, unable to say anything else. They didn’t have questions, right now they just had to accept this.

“Of course… I’m sorry, I wish we could do more but… This is the best we can do,” the soldier murmured. She gave them a small smile, glancing at Dipper and Mabel.

“We understand,” Dipper and Mabel said, giving her another smile. She waved bye before focusing on the next family that came to her post.

The Pines family carefully walked to where the map had told them their new apartment was going to be at. Once they arrived, the family greeted their new neighbors, well those who were friendly enough to be greeted at the time. Mabel and Dipper watched as their father opened the apartment door, both glancing at each other as they felt that this was going to be their new home for a long time.

And, they were right. For the next two months, the Pines family heard on the news of how CBI, or Cordyceps Brain Infection, spread all over the nation like wildfire. The news would say things like; “The number of confirmed deaths has passed two-hundred. The governor has called a state of emergency-,” “...Hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets-,” “Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organization showed that the latest vaccination tests have failed,” “For with the bureaucrats out of power, we can finally take the necessary steps to pro-,” “Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law,” and “All residents are required to report to their designated Quarantine-.” 

After a while, the news didn’t only report on the Infection, but also of people. Riots, and a group called the Fireflies, all pushing for a change. Whether it was good or bad, well it depended on who you asked; “Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all time low,” “A group calling themselves the "Fireflies" have claimed responsibility for both attacks,” “Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government,” and “Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Fireflies.”

Dipper and Mabel remembered they were both walking to school early in the morning to get there in time for training when they heard on the radio the leader of the Fireflies, Tad Strange. “You can still rise with us. Remember, when you're lost in the darkness... look to the light! Believe in the Fireflies!” he said.

But they couldn’t really focus on that because of school; being trained on self-defense, math, english, etc. Not that people really thought it was important. To some, what was the point of learning all of this during an apocalypse?

Dipper and Mabel didn’t really see the point either, but they continued going to school just to learn. It felt like a constant thing in their life. It helped.

School was one of the few constants in their lives. Another was coming home after school, they came home to see their dad using a ham radio to send signals to the Stans. It was fine, fun even to be able to talk to the Stans. Their dad took time to teach them morse code so they would be able to use the radio. 

The Stans were in another Quarantine Zone. Safe, thankfully. They also knew Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, and everyone from Gravity Falls was safe within the zone.

However, the Stans were planning to leave as Ford wanted to try and help find a cure. Dipper and Mabel were nervous, so were their parents, but they promised they’d support the Stans as long as they keep communication. 

Things went well for a while. The Stans would even talk to the twins next year on their 15th birthday. It wasn’t until a few days before the twins’ 16th that the Pines family were worried. The Stans, they had to go farther East. This meant they wouldn’t be able to communicate with them.

“Can’t we tell them bye?” Mabel asked, pouting up at her parents as they shook their heads.

“You can’t skip school,” their mom murmured to them, shaking her head. Their dad nodded, agreeing with their mom.

“Why not? I mean, maybe just miss the first few hours, then we can go...can’t we?” Dipper argued, frowning at them.

“Because you can’t skip a single day,” their dad stated, shaking his head now.

“We’ve been going everyday,” Dipper huffed. “We’ve been going ever since we got in the zone! It’s basically been year!”

“Because no! And that’s final!” their dad said. “Now go, you guys need to get there in time for training.”

The twins huffed, making their way to school. “This sucks! Worse than when they banned Smiled Dip!” Mabel whined, throwing her head back dramatically.

“That or when Ducktective was cancelled!” Dipper huffed, carefully tugging Mabel so she wouldn’t bump into a streetlight. “It’s poop.”

Mabel gasped at his choice of word, knowing that he wanted to say something else. Though she nodded in agreement, it was poop.

They both continued walking before Dipper stopped as he glanced around. For a while there was nothing then it happened again. It was a little clearer now that he was focusing on the sound. A whistle?

“Do you hear that?” Dipper asked, glancing around to try and pinpoint where it came from. Mabel stopped, closing her eyes to listen before nodding.

“It’s a whistle,” Mabel hummed. They shared a glance, one that held an entire conversation of what to do. Both nodded, deciding they’d investigate. Neither wanted to go to school today, so why not solve a mystery? They’ll be careful of course.

Mabel and Dipper walked around for a bit as they followed the whistle, its high pitched sound coming from the seemingly abandoned Bing Theater. It wasn’t supposed to be used as it was for emergencies only, but it seemed like someone was there.

“Maybe they’re singing,” Mabel theorized, quietly sneaking in as Dipper followed her.

“I don’t think so, but we should remain hidden and leave as soon as we know what they’re doing,” Dipper whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was near them.

The two walked into the lobby before continuing towards the auditorium. They glanced at each other as they opened the door before ducking behind some chairs as a gunshot rang out.

“Hey! I said no bullets just yet! You’re not ready to practice with those and bullets aren’t easy to come by,” an older man growled as he shook his head. “You’re aiming wrong, and don’t close one eye. That doesn’t help with your aim,” he continued, shaking his head at the kid in front of him.

Dipper scanned the area, scattered were bottles, cans, what looked like cardboard targets. It was like a makeshift shooting range. Mabel and him must’ve found a practice session.

“Hey! Hey you! Hi!” Mabel shouted, making Dipper jump. He didn’t even see her stand up. He looked up to see her waving at the two on the stage before he quickly pulled her down and covered her mouth. 

“What was that?” Dipper hissed, grimacing as he quickly moved his hand away from her mouth. “Did you just lick me?”

Mabel huffed, crossing her arms at him. “Well you weren’t being nice, plus they were just practicing,” Mabel grumbled.

“We don’t know them,” Dipper huffed, peeking out again before yelping as the older man was closer to them. He frowned at them, putting his hands up as Dipper scrambled back.

“Woah there kid, calm down,” the man grumbled. “What the hell are you two doing in here?”

“Language,” Mabel chimed, shrinking a bit as the man looked at her. Dipper frowned, quickly moving in front of Mabel making the man soften his gaze. “We heard a whistle...” Mabel answered.

“Sorry,” the man mumbled, though he didn’t look sorry at his choice of words. He glanced at the two, nodding slowly. “Well I’m not surprised you heard that, Harold’s terrible at being secretive. He ran out as soon as you shouted,” he stated, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Slowly, the twins stood up. Mabel beamed up at him, this man reminded her of their Grunkle Stan. He’s probably a softie. Dipper however didn’t like him, or well he didn’t trust him.

“Sorry, we just wanted a closer look and it would’ve been rude to just walk in unannounced,” Mabel hummed, offering her hand. “My name’s Mabel.”

The man scanned her hand before shaking it. “Jonathan. That or you could’ve been shot if you scared the kid,” he said, rubbing his nose’s bridge.

“Is that a threat?” Dipper huffed, glaring up at the man. Jonathan looked at Dipper, shaking his head slowly, as if talking to a child.

“No,” Jonathan said slowly. “I’m saying because I didn’t know that Harold’s gun had bullets. Harold was jumpy, if he turned around with his gun in hand, he could’ve pulled the trigger and shot one of you.”

Dipper didn’t say anything, continuing to glare at the older man. It was a plausible and logical scenario but still. It wasn’t until Mabel shoved him that his glare was broken.

“This is my brother Dipper, don’t worry about him he’s just paranoid,” Mabel giggled, making her way down to the makeshift range.

“That’s a curse and a blessing to have in a time like this,” The man glanced, watching as Dipper followed Mabel. Dipper glanced back, surprised to see the man semi-praise his paranoia. “You don’t know who you can trust,” the man grumbled, walking back the two as they stopped to look at him.

“No,” Dipper murmured, pulling Mabel closer to him. “We don’t…” Dipper pulled Mabel in a huddle, glancing at Jonathan from time to time. “Look I think we should go,” Dipper whispered.

“What?” Mabel gasped. “But this is a perfect opportunity!” Mabel beamed, making Dipper look at her in disbelief.

“How? How is spending the day with a stranger a perfect opportunity?” Dipper hissed, holding onto his signature pine tree hat and a bit of his hair.

“A stranger who has perfect hearing!” Jonathan yelled, making the twins jump. Dipper flushed, glaring at him as Mabel perked up. “What perfect opportunity are you talking about, Mabel?”

“You can teach us what you were teaching that kid!” Mabel explained to Dipper and Jonathan. “You’re always complaining about how they don’t teach us self-defense that good because they’re nothing like Grunkle Stan or Ford,” Mabel said.

“Grunkle?” Jonathan murmured, though neither twin explained what it was.

“How they’re not teaching us how to use a gun properly, about how Ford and Stan taught us how to shoot BBs and paintball guns better. We have someone who can teach us! Right Jonathan?” Mabel exclaimed, smiling at the older man in excitement.

“Woah, I never said I would do that,” Jonathan quickly denied. “Besides, you two should be in school, not here. Even if their way of teaching is shitty, I’m not a teacher. So go on, off you go.”

Mabel pouted, slumping as Dipper gently tugged her out. He pursed his lips, glancing back at Jonathan as the man started picking up the cans and bottles. He’d probably regret this, Dipper thought.

“Yeah, it is terrible,” Dipper sighed, holding Mabel close. “Jonathan probably isn’t that much better though, our teachers are probably better.”

This made Jonathan spin to look at them as Dipper shrugged at Mabel’s questioning gaze. “Excuse me kid?” Jonathan growled, glaring at Dipper. “Wanna say that again?”

“I’m just saying,” Dipper started. “Harold didn’t look like he was doing much better, and his aim was terrible. You said you were teaching him but you know.” Dipper shrugged again, clenching his hand into a fist as Jonathan stormed closer.

“You saying I’m a bad shot?” Jonathan hissed, glaring at Dipper as Mabel was now the one trying to get Dipper to leave.

“I didn’t say that, you did,” Dipper corrected. “I said you were a bad teacher.” Dipper stared up as Jonathan seemed to fume.

“I’m the one with the gun kid, I could blow your head clean off,” Jonathan threatened, his eyes never leaving Dipper’s.

Dipper gulped slightly but held his ground, shaking his head at both Mabel and the older man. “If you wanted to shoot me, you would’ve. You have the perfect opportunity to do it, but you’re not doing it,” Dipper observed. 

Jonathan huffed, not denying it as he stepped back. Dipper soon continued, seeing that Jonathan was calmer now. “Plus, when you saw how scared we were you tried to not seem less scary,” Dipper said. “You look terrifying, but you’re a good person.”

Jonathan scanned Dipper again, quietly pulling out a cigarette before lighting it. He took a long drag, holding it in before exhaling to the side so the smoke wouldn’t hit either of the twins. 

“Alright,” Jonathan grumbled. “I’ll teach you, but only to prove that I’m an excellent teacher. I’m not a good person.”

Mabel beamed, hugging Dipper as Dipper exhaled in relief before hugging her back. Jonathan glanced at the two, biting his cheek as he turned away. “And to make sure you two can take care of each other,” he said. “It’s hard losing your sibling, especially because some loon was shooting everything despite not knowing how to use a gun…”

Both twins glanced at each other, understanding that he lost his sibling. They quietly walked with him to the makeshift range, both giving him a gentle pat on each of his shoulder. “We’re sorry,” both murmured.

“It’s okay, neither of you pulled the trigger,” Jonathan sighed, shaking his head before he nodded. “Alright, we’re going to start with dry firing to make sure you’re both ready.”

After a school’s day worth of practice, the twins bid Jonathan a good-bye and went home. The twins quietly hugged their parents. No one had anything to say, they just wanted comfort.

The twins began skipping some days of school, opting instead to go practice with Jonathan and learn how to fight hand-to-hand. They would also talk with Jonathan about the Q.Z and how things were outside of the zone.

“Awful,” Jonathan bluntly stated. “Don’t get me wrong, nature taking over is good but with the infected and hunters, it’s all going to shit.”

“Language,” the twins said. Jonathan of course didn’t listen to them, shrugging their ‘language’ off. He’d also shrug off their concern of smoking but they let it go when he said it was to help his stress. They would talk to Jonathan over the year as it passed.

“We were the best at Halloween costumes,” Mabel said while practicing her left-hook before she started to shadowbox. “We would get so much candy.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jonathan asked. “Let me guess, one year you two were...matching and you were both… salt and pepper.”

“Yeah!” Mabel gasped, looking at Jonathan. “Are you psychic?”

“Hah!” Jonathan guffawed, shaking his head. “No I know because if I had twins, I’d make them dress up like things that match. Salt and pepper being one of them.”

“Huh, well you’re right on that part,” Dipper said as he stretched. “We however had matching costumes every year.” After he said this, he started doing goblet squats with a dumbbell.

“Woah, you kids really do everything together don’t you?” Jonathan asked. The twins nodded as they continued. “Mabel, aim higher with your punch and Dipper you have to get a heavier dumbbell if you’re used to the one you’re using. That’s how you get stronger.”

“Okay,” both murmured, fixing what needed to be fixed. Both were grim as today was their birthday… Their first birthday without the Stans. They tried their best to not cry, but tears slipped through. Neither called the other out, and Jonathan didn’t say anything if he saw the tear streaks on Dipper’s face or if he heard Mabel’s sniffles.

“Happy birthday,” Jonathan grumbled as practice finished. They blinked up at him, glancing at him as he tossed them a backpack. Mabel and Dipper fumbled catching it before opening it to see canned peaches! Their favorite canned fruit!

“Thanks!” The twins said, beaming up at him as he gave them a nod. They noticed the corner of his lips slightly go up as he sat with them and ate the peaches. As they ate, the twins realized they did think of Jonathan as a close family friend. Someone like Soos or Wendy.

They slumped as they realized they haven’t seen their friends and family in a while. They knew they haven't, but it hurt more not knowing how they were doing. Their birthdays, although they love celebrating had a note of dread now.

Some people were chosen to be guards in the Q.Z, or worse guards outside of the Q.Z. if they were old enough. That’s what the training at school has been for. They’ve been preparing them to become the new guards. Replace the ones who have been killed by attacks from civilians, Fireflies, or from the infection, whether spores or infected.

Dipper and Mabel knew they had to get stronger, to protect each other and their family. And maybe, just maybe, to see their friends and family again. That’s why they were training harder now. They knew one day, they were going to go outside of the zone.


	2. Wayfaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue to follow the twins during their time in the Quarantine Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put warnings where the section that gets really heavy starts so yeah. It’s a heavy chapter but it has to be for story. If you think I should put more warnings please tell me. Also this is a really long chapter as well, it just turned out long.

The twins began skipping some days of school, opting instead to go practice with Jonathan and learn how to fight hand-to-hand. They would also talk with Jonathan about the Q.Z and how things were outside of the zone.

“Awful,” Jonathan bluntly stated. “Don’t get me wrong, nature taking over is good but with the infected and hunters, it’s all going to shit.”

“Language,” the twins said. Jonathan of course didn’t listen to them, shrugging their ‘language’ off. He’d also shrug off their concern of smoking but they let it go when he said it was to help his stress. They would talk to Jonathan over the year as it passed.

“We were the best at Halloween costumes,” Mabel said while practicing her left-hook before she started to shadowbox. “We would get so much candy.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jonathan asked. “Let me guess, one year you two were...matching and you were both… salt and pepper.”

“Yeah!” Mabel gasped, looking at Jonathan. “Are you psychic?”

“Hah!” Jonathan guffawed, shaking his head. “No I know because if I had twins, I’d make them dress up like things that match. Salt and pepper being one of them.”

“Huh, well you’re right on that part,” Dipper said as he stretched. “We however had matching costumes every year.” After he said this, he started doing goblet squats with a dumbbell.

“Woah, you kids really do everything together don’t you?” Jonathan asked. The twins nodded as they continued. “Mabel, aim higher with your punch and Dipper you have to get a heavier dumbbell if you’re used to the one you’re using. That’s how you get stronger.”

“Okay,” both murmured, fixing what needed to be fixed. Both were grim as today was their birthday… Their first birthday without the Stans. They tried their best to not cry, but tears slipped through. Neither called the other out, and Jonathan didn’t say anything if he saw the tear streaks on Dipper’s face or if he heard Mabel’s sniffles.

“Happy birthday,” Jonathan grumbled as practice finished. They blinked up at him, glancing at him as he tossed them a backpack. Mabel and Dipper fumbled catching it before opening it to see canned peaches! Their favorite canned fruit!

“Thanks!” The twins said, beaming up at him as he gave them a nod. They noticed the corner of his lips slightly go up as he sat with them and ate the peaches. As they ate, the twins realized they did think of Jonathan as a close family friend. Someone like Soos or Wendy.

They slumped as they realized they haven’t seen their friends and family in a while. They knew they haven't, but it hurt more not knowing how they were doing. Their birthdays, although they love celebrating had a note of dread now.

Some people were chosen to be guards in the Q.Z, or worse guards outside of the Q.Z. if they were old enough. That’s what the training at school has been for. They’ve been preparing them to become the new guards. Replace the ones who have been killed by attacks from civilians, Fireflies, or from the infection, whether spores or infected.

Dipper and Mabel knew they had to get stronger, to protect each other and their family. And maybe, just maybe, to see their friends and family again. That’s why they were training harder now. They knew one day, they were going to go outside of the zone.

After three more months, Jonathan told them what happened with his brother.

“It was when the infection started… We were waiting to get in the Q.Z when someone started to wrestle a soldier for their gun and he got it. Started shooting at everyone because he wasn’t allowed in for being infected… He just kept firing… A kid was hit by one of the shots… So my brother, Dylan, decided to go so he could help her because he was a doctor… The asshole-” Jonathan took a shaky breath, clenching his hands over his knees as he could vividly remember everything. The twins quietly put a hand on his arm for support.

“The asshole,” Jonathan continued. “Shot him while he was shooting at the military or anyone who was trying to subdue him… A stray bullet hit him while he was helping the kid, and both died because no one could help…. More people died, so many injured because he was afraid and thought if he waved a gun around he’d get what he wanted… That’s why you need to understand that these aren't toys, okay? Do you both understand?” Jonathan asked grimly.

Dipper and Mabel both nodded. They looked back at him with a serious expression and look in their eyes, to show they knew how important and serious he was being. “We understand,” both firmly said.

Jonathan took the time to look at them. It hurt him so much to see how these kids have grown. They’ve had to watch Firefly attacks, military killing civilians and Fireflies, a close call of infected almost getting into the zone, both crying to him of how they missed their grunkles, both afraid of being chosen to become guards, both afraid of losing each other.

Yet he also felt pride. They overcame every fear and challenge together.

During a foraging lesson, Mabel confused which were okay to eat and which weren’t. Dipper helped her by both making a song to remember and even created a journal so they could look at it. When Dipper couldn’t hit the mark with Jonathan’s bow and arrow, Mabel helped him with his grip and aim. Both would motivate one another, pick each other up even in these dark times.

He knew he didn’t have kids, but these twins were the closest to what he felt he could call, ‘his kids.’ Jonathan could remember when he first saw them, looking up at him so scared.

Dipper was a smart, rational, compassionate scrawny kid who was a bit confident but still afraid. Someone who people would think is a push-over but was surprisingly strong. He was lean with muscles now, taller. He didn’t have to move his head back to talk to Jonathan. He even got a little scruff a few times but would shave it off. He could fight back now, use a firearm properly, could forage in the wild, was more confident in himself.

He understood himself better now. He wasn’t afraid to hold his head up high or go anywhere as long as he was prepared. Even then, if he wasn’t prepared he was a resourceful kid who would be willing to do anything to help him and his family survive.

Mabel was already outgoing, bubbly, creative, and confident. She was lean too, and taller than Dipper. Both laughed at this with Mabel calling herself the Alpha twin. She could also fight back better, use a firearm properly, knew what to forage. She didn’t have much room to grow besides two things that Jonathan realized after spending time with them. She was a bit selfish at times and was afraid of change.

Thankfully, her and Dipper have been working that out together, especially after Jonathan told them it was better to know each other's flaws when fighting out of the zones because it’ll mean despite everything, you still trust each other. They did just that and for a while neither talked to each other before understanding what the other meant and spoke to each other. They were back and better than ever.

He was proud of them and couldn’t be more proud. They’ve grown so much but somehow still manage to be happy, fun-loving kids in this messed up world.

“Hey Jonathan,” Mabel started, glancing at Dipper nervously who gave her a double thumbs up. “We were wondering if you’d wanna come over for Thanksgiving.”

Jonathan looked at them, blinking in surprise as he hasn’t met their parents yet. He doubted he ever would. Much less actually go to their house. He wasn’t someone who looked like he was a friendly guy.

“You want me to come to your house?” Jonathan repeated. This made the twins look more nervous but Dipper stepped up.

“Yeah, we’d want you to. I mean, our parents have been dying to meet the guy who’s been teaching their kids on how not to die,” Dipper said, grunting as Mabel punched him for his choice of words. “We really do want you to come though.”

“Please?” Both pleaded, giving him their best puppy dog eyes. Jonathan stared at them with a deadpan expression before letting out a long sigh.

“What time is dinner?” he grumbled, crossing his arms but smiled as they started to cheer and jump in excitement. The two rambled in excitement, somehow conveying the message they wanted to give him.

“It starts at 5 pm!” “You don’t have to bring anything! We’re providing the food!” “But don’t bring guns!” “Maybe you can bring one just in case there’s a riot.” “What? Nobody would riot on Thanksgiving.” “I would.” “But why?” “Just to prove you wrong.”

Jonathan watched as they went back and forth before Mabel tackled Dipper after he said that. He laughed as they rolled around before looking up at him. They soon joined his laughter. And a few days later, he met their parents.

Thanksgiving was awkward at first as their parents looked a bit afraid of him at first until Mabel and Dipper started to tell them of how cool and nice he was. They even called him a teddy bear at heart. He denied this but panicked as Mabel choked on Mabel Juice 2.0.

“Jeez kid, slow down,” Jonathan hissed as he patted her back. He sighed in relief once she was breathing properly again. 

“She’s addicted to Mabel Juice,” Dipper whispered to him. “I suggest to not drink it, it’s practically poison,” the kid whispered to him in a lower volume.

“It’s a good poison!” Mabel countered, glaring at Dipper though there wasn’t really any heat.

“Mabel, no poison is good poison,” Jonathan said, watching as Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other before stroking their chins in unison.

“I’ll find a good poison, just you wait,” Mabel threatened, making him look at her concerned.

“I… I don’t want to wait, I don’t want you getting near any poison,” Jonathan murmured, frowning at her in worry as he knew once she puts her mind to something, she’ll do it.

“What about mint?” Dipper asked, glancing at Jonathan as he remembered an article he read.

“What about mint?” Jonathan reiterated, now looking at Dipper but would glance at Mabel to make sure she was still at the table.

“Caffeine is technically a poison to defend themselves against pests and it’s toxic to a lot of animals, yet we drink it. Isn’t that a good poison?” Dipper debated, grinning as Jonathan looked at him with even more concern.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Jonathan murmured. “You better not get addicted to that Dipper.”

“Too late,” Dipper beamed. “I’m eating ground coffee beans.”

“Oh god we’re all going to die young because you gremlins are eating good poisons,” Jonathan groaned, but grinned as he saw Dipper and Mabel start to snicker.

Their humor was weird, but somehow they understood each other. They all started to laugh, lightly elbowing each other. They all stopped as they saw their parents watching them with a fond expression.

“Sorry,” Dipper and Mabel murmured, giving an embarrassed smile as Jonathan gave an awkward one again.

“It’s alright kids, Thanksgiving is about family. Jonathan here is family,” their mom said.

Jonathan inhaled sharply as he looked at each one of them who gave him a bright smile. He teared up, laughing softly as they started to fall. “Thank you,” he murmured, hugging Dipper and Mabel first. “You’re still gremlins.”

“We’re your gremlins,” they whispered, laughing as they hugged him back. Their parents joined the hug before their dad carved the chicken and their mom served mashed potatoes.

The night was fun and warm, just like Thanksgiving should be. It was like there wasn’t a care in the world again. And for a while there wasn’t. Jonathan and their parents got along, he even started teaching them how to properly use a gun. They all planned to spend Christmas together and were discussing presents during a training session.

“I mean, I’d want a dog, a pig, a cat, a pony, oh my gosh a horse!” Mabel beamed as she sparred with Dipper. Right now they were pad sparring with Dipper holding the pads as Mabel practiced while they talked with Jonathan about what presents they want.

“Where would we keep the horse?” Dipper asked, smiling innocently at Mabel’s annoyed glanced. Jonathan nodded, obviously agreeing with Dipper.

“He’s right, your place isn’t big enough for a horse,” Jonathan shrugged as Mabel looked at him.

“Well what do you want? Let me guess, nerd stuff,” Mabel teased, smirking as Dipper huffed.

“Well I wouldn’t call it nerd stuff. Books give us knowledge and entertainment, plus board games are fun,” Dipper argued as they switched so he could now hits the pads while Mabel held them up.

“Nerd,” Mabel coughed, giggling at Dipper’s dramatic eye roll. Jonathan snickered at this but didn’t say anything to add on to the teasing.

“Look do you see this? My eyes, they’re going to roll so far back one day they’ll just be gone and I’ll be blind,” Dipper grumbled.

“You’re both going to make each other blind,” Jonathan teased, laughing at their glared turning to him. 

“Alright what do you want for Christmas?” they asked him. They watched as he thought for a few seconds.

“Nothing really. I guess, for you guys to stay safe,” he answered, flushing a bit as they cooed and hugged him. “But that’s more wishful thinking.”

“We want that for you too dude,” they beamed.

“Ugh, get off you’re sweaty,” Jonathan groaned, feeling their sweat and body heat.

“You love us!” Mabel screamed while Dipper said it factually.

“Yeah, yeah, shove off,” Jonathan laughed, gently shoving them off. “Get back to sparring.”

“Well why don’t you tell us the Christmas present you wanted?” Dipper asked, “Maybe we can get that for you.”

“Psh, you can’t. You’re too young to even go in the shop,” Jonathan cackled. 

“No way,” Mabel gasped. “You wanted a chinchilla too?”

Dipper and Jonathan looked at her with confused expressions before Dipper shook his head. “Continue,” Dipper said.

“No, I didn’t want a chinchilla. I wanted a tattoo, and I got it,” Jonathan said.

“Oh my stars, can we see it?” The twins immediately asked getting close to him again. 

“Yeah, no,” Jonathan gently shoved them away. “It’s on my stomach.”

“Huh, yeah we don’t want to see then,” Mabel said as Dipper nodded.

“Can you at least tell us?” Dipper asked as a sort of compromise.

“Yeah, alright. I got a tattoo of an owl because it’s my favorite bird and we had some around our childhood home,” Jonathan said. “Dylan got cardinals because they were his favorite birds.”

They glanced at each other before smiling at him apologetically. “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to bring memories back,” both murmured.

“No, it’s alright… It’s helped to talk about him, so thanks. You’ve both helped me with that,” Jonathan soothed as he gave them reassuring smiles.

“Really?!” Mabel beamed as she bounced on her feet. Even Dipper had a bright smile as he felt happy knowing they helped Jonathan.

“Yes really,” Jonathan chuckled. “You both are taking me outta my shell. Now pack up, it’s time to go home. I don’t want your parents thinking I’m stealing you two from them.”

“Man, it’d be so cool to have a tattoo,” Mabel sighed dreamily as she packed up.

“It would be pretty cool, it’d be amazing,” Dipper said enthusiastically. “We’d be cooler than anyone.”

“Hehe, so cool,” they giggled as they imagined together the tattoos they’d dream of having.

“Is that what you kids want then? Tattoos?” Jonathan asked. He almost screamed as their heads snapped immediately towards him in unison. He spends time with them, yes, but he’s still not used to their practically telepathic relationship.

“You know where we can get tattoos?” They asked, looking at him with growing excitement. 

“I do,she’s not too far from where I live. She had her own shop and everything before the outbreak,” Jonathan nodded as he explained.

“Can you take us? Please, please, please!” They begged again, but just before they could do puppy dog eyes he covered his own.

“No! Nu uh! Nope! You have to get your parents permission if you want a tattoo,” Jonathan said as he carefully got up. “I’m not going behind their backs and letting you two get a tattoo without their consent.”

“Aw man, so close,” they grumbled but shared a look of determination. They were getting those tattoos.

“Absolutely not,” their dad said. “They’re beautiful yes, but you’re not old enough to make that decision.”

Mabel and Dipper whined as they sunk further into their seats. They had decided to ask during dinner, but it seemed that their parents didn’t agree.

“Mabel, Dipper, those things are permanent,” their mom said. “What if you get older and you think you hate your tattoo?”

“We’ll never hate it,” they whined.

“Our tattoos, they’ll be so amazing that even when we’re old people will be like ‘Damn those are some cool tattoos,” Mabel said, flailing her arms around.

“And we’ll say, ‘We know. We got them when we were 16 for Christmas and we don’t regret our decision one bit,” Dipper said, pretending to take off shades as he gave a ‘cool’ expression.

“Come on, please? Jonathan even knows someone who can do it! It’ll be totally safe,” they pleaded. Their parents shared a look before sighing.

“We’ll think about it,” their parents said before leaving to check on the radio for any messages. The twins huffed as they went to their room, grumbling as they knew that basically meant no.

“That’s not fair,” Mabel groaned as she brought a pillow to her face. “Where’s the Christmas spirit? We should totally be able to get this as a present!”

“We should but we can’t without permission,” Dipper grumbled. “Do you think maybe with the gelt from Hanukkah we can go ask for a tattoo when we’re older?”

“No, we don’t know how much it would cost anyways and I don’t want to wait that long,” Mabel groaned louder, rolling in her bed as she kicked her feet. 

They both stopped as they heard rushed knock coming from their door. They hurried up and out of their room in time to see their parents open the door as Jonathan looked a bit scared.

“C-Can I speak to you? Please?” Jonathan asked, glancing behind him and around in the hallways.

“Yes of course, come in,” their parents quickly moved as they led him to the kitchen. “What’s going on Jonathan? Why are you so scared?”

“Thank you,” Jonathan murmured as their dad pulled a chair out for him and their mom. They all sat down as Dipper and Mabel quietly snuck closer to listen without being seen. “The kids, they’re in their rooms right? I don’t want them to know… Not yet.”

“Know what?” Dipper whispered, frowning as he wondered what was going on. “What doesn’t he want us to know?”

“I don’t know,” Mabel murmured. She pouted in concern for their friend from how shaken he looked.

“Good, you see… I’m being sent out of the Zone. For guard duty,” Jonathan said, nodding as their parents gasped in shock.

Mabel and Dipper’s eyes widened, Dipper quickly covering Mabel’s mouth as he saw she was about to yell. He shook his head slowly, signaling for her to stay quiet. She frowned but nodded, listening to him.

“But why? Didn’t you already go out when the Zone started?” their dad asked, frowning as he couldn’t believe this.

“I did, but they’re losing lots of guards and they’re starting to enforce that every person go at least twice if they’re over 18 years old,” Jonathan explained as he showed them a piece of paper. “It was on my door when I got home… I was chosen to do it again.”

“But people, they die don’t they when they go out?” their mom asked, tearing up as she read the letter.

The twins felt their eyes pooling with tears as they knew this was true. People who went out either came back traumatized, or they never came back at all.

“Yes, but an order is an order. If I don’t go, I’ll go to jail, or worse, I’ll be executed,” Jonathan said, looking more devastated as he spoke. “It says I have to leave my belongings for friends and family… I don’t have much, but I was planning on giving it to you and another friend.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” their mom quickly said.

“Yeah, you’ll be back. You’re great at surviving and fighting, you’ll come back we know it,” their dad said.

Dipper and Mabel quietly left as Jonathan smiled sadly at their parents but continued to explain what it meant when it said he was signing his belongings to them.

“I can’t believe it,” Mabel huffed. “They can’t do this! They can’t just, make him go again! He went once!”

“I know Mabel but we can’t, we can’t do anything,” Dipper murmured as he tried to think of a loophole that they could possibly find in the order. “If he doesn’t go, he’ll be in jail or killed.”

“But it’s not fair!” Mabel cried out, curling up in her bed as she pulled her sweater over her head. “It’s just like the Stans,” she sobbed, rocking herself as she cried.

Dipper held back his own tears as he went to her bed and climbed in to sit next to her. “Mabel,” he whispered gently.

“Mabel’s in Sweater Town,” she gasped between her cries. She didn’t want to lose someone else.

“Mabel, I know it’s hard… I don’t want him to go either. It is like the Stans, but Jonathan, he’ll come back. You trust him don’t you?” Dipper asked, watching as she nodded. “Then trust and believe he’ll come back. I am.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Mabel whispered, looking up at Dipper.

His face fell as he looked across the room. “Then… Then we’ll mourn, we’ll mourn because he’s family,” he murmured, letting his own tears fall as he started to breath heavily. “H-He’s family…”

Dipper started to sob quietly as he and Mabel hugged each other and cried together over their friend. Neither knew when they fell asleep, but they woke up with awful headaches from crying all night.

The two went to breakfast holding hands as they needed comfort. Their parents came in, ready to tell the twins of their friend but saw how devastated they looked.

“Oh Dipper, Mabel ...We're sorry,” their parents said as they walked over and hugged the twins. The twins hugged them back tightly as they cried more before they all moved to the couch as they waited and hoped to see Jonathan come back.

They waited all day and night, hoping with all their might to see him again. The family woke up the next morning from a loud knock.

“It’s him!” The twins beamed, bouncing off the couch and to the door. They yanked the door open before Mabel’s face quickly fell as it was a soldier and a woman standing at the door. Dipper’s slowly fell as it went into understanding at the soldier’s grim face.

~~~Warning; Character death, sort of denial~~~

“Pines family?” the soldier asked. “I’m sorry but-”

“No,” Mabel interrupted, glaring up at the soldier as she started to tear up. “No, you can’t be here. You’re not Jonathan.”

“Mabel,” Dipper murmured as he started to bounce his leg and tape his fingers rapidly against his thigh as he started to tear up. Jonathan wasn’t here. He wasn’t here, this soldier was.

“No, Dipper he’s alive, he’s alive and coming here,” Mabel declared as she fiddled with her sweater wanting to raise it over her head and started to whimper softly. “He’s coming.”

The soldier looked lost as he didn’t know what to do or say. The woman stepped forward as she offered her hands to them.

“Hey, shh, it’s alright,” she murmured softly as she watched them stim. She knew what this was because she would do this too. She was doing it just before the door open. She was pacing and tugging on her hair. “I know it hurts, but it’s not this guy’s fault.”

The twins both looked at her defiantly as they shook their heads, both still waiting as their parents looked heartbroken. The twins were obviously trying to not panic or cry but as the woman and soldier stayed longer with the same sympathetic expressions, the more frantic their movement became.

“Mabel, he’s not coming,” Dipper whispered as took deep breaths, rubbing his thumb gently against Mabel’s hand.

“He has to Dipper, he’s Jonathan,” Mabel whispered back, fiddling with her sweater more. “H-He’s coming, he’ll be here…”

“Mabel,” Dipper whispered, gently squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Mabel inhaled with ragged breaths before crying as she hugged Dipper. He waved off his parents and the woman, hugging her back tightly as he gently stroked her head. 

“I know, it hurts so much,” Dipper whimpered out, not holding his own tears back. “But we have to go, it’s what Jonathan would’ve wanted… Want me to carry you while you go to Sweater Town?”

Mabel gave a quick nod pulling her sweater over her head as she cried more. Dipper kneeled, gently lifting her onto his back to carry her like this. He carefully lifted his sweater to his mouth, chewing it for a while before he gave them a nod to show they were ready. Completely distressed and shattered, but ready to go.

Their parents gently held them as the soldier lead the family and the woman towards the entrance of the zone. There on the floor, were three body bags. One already had a man holding a kid as they cried over the body. The other had no one. And the last, was the one they were there for.

“He died saving another soldier from a pack of clickers. He managed to kill practically all of them, but one got him at the end… We’re truly sorry for your loss. We’re going to give you time before we bury him,” the soldier said before leaving them.

Their parents held each other as Dipper and Mabel rushed forward, looking in the clear plastic of the bag to see, to make sure it was him. And, it was.

Both clenched their hands tightly, feeling their nails dig into their hands as they cried more. Neither knew what to say or do, but cry. The woman approached, tearing up as she looked at her friend in the bag.

“E-Excuse me?” Someone asked. They all looked towards someone dressed as a soldier. It was a young man, who looked at them nervously. “Are you his family?”

“We are,” Dipper answered quickly and firmly, scanning the man warily. “What do you want?”

“I-I wanted, I wanted to tell you I’m sorry… It’s my fault he died, my gun, it wasn’t working and I almost got killed but he came and saved me… I was there when he died, told me to tell you a message,” he murmured, glancing around at all of them nervously.

“Well what is it?!” The woman asked impatiently. The soldier jumped at the harshness before nodding quickly.

“Yes, sorry! He told me to tell, well to tell Alicia to not blame herself, for the Pines family to not blame themselves either, and to tell Dipper and Mabel sorry. But that’s he’s proud of him, that’s all he managed to say,” he said quickly, watching as their faces fell more.

“Thank you,” Dipper murmured, gently rubbing Mabel’s shoulder as she leaned more into his side.

~~~End of Warning~~~

“He seemed like a good man,” the soldier murmured, glancing at them. “I am sorry…. I um, I brought his things. They’re all in this bag, and a list of who to give it to.”

They watched as he left before looking back down at the bag. “He was and thank you,” the woman, Alicia murmured. She rubbed her eyes as she cried, wiping any tears away.

“We’re going home… If you’d like, you can come with us so we can grieve together,” their parents offered her.

“That would be okay, thank you,” Alicia murmured, gently helping the twins up. They all quietly walked back to the Pines resident before sitting in the couches.“So, you’re Dipper and Mabel?”

“Yes ma'am,” the twins murmured, glancing up at her in confusion as they did not know her at all.

“It’s nice to finally meet the kids who made the ol’ man happy again… After Dylan, I didn’t think he’d come back, but you helped him,” Alicia murmured, giving them a sad smile as they looked at her.

“H-He talked about us?” Mabel asked, sitting up a bit as she held Dipper’s hand. He gently squeezed it as he watched Alicia nod.

“Oh he loved talking about you two, said that you two were like the kids he dreamed of having, talked about how you two are still kids even in this shi- bad world,” Alicia coughed, quickly changing the word he said.

Their parents laughed, knowing that she was going to say another word. The twins smiled, letting their tears fall from a bittersweet feeling as they heard this.

“We were proud of him too,” Dipper murmured. “He was like family.”

“And you were his,” Alicia said. She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her hair. “I know that you will grieve for him. And that’s okay. Do it. Take as long as you need. But don’t let it consume you okay? You, you have to keep fighting. In his honor.”

“We will,” Mabel agreed, nodding as she knew she would never let Jonathan’s training and memory get lost.

Dipper nodded, knowing that he would honor Jonathan as much as he could. “I don’t want to be mean, but who are you?” he asked, curious of who she was as she knew a lot about them, but they still didn’t know anything of her.

“Dipper,” his parents chastised, giving him a stern look. He shrunk a bit as he hid in Mabel’s side now as she gently hugged him.

“No, it’s okay,” Alicia placitated. “My name’s Alicia. I’m Jonathan’s neighbor and best friend. He might’ve mentioned me about the tattoo shop owner, that’s me.”

“Oh, it’s… it’s nice to meet you,” Dipper tried, though they all knew it was an awful time to meet.

“Same to you kids,” Alicia answered, understanding that it wasn’t easy meeting someone new while grieving. 

Mabel and Dipper cuddled quietly as they thought about Jonathan, unable to help themselves as they waited for their parents and Alicia to read the letter. They watched as they started to cry again, unable to do anything but that.

“Mabel,” Alicia said, getting her attention. “He says to never lose your spark, and to keep being you because you’re one of the few stars in this world. He hopes you get your unicorn or pig. He is giving you his M1917 revolver. He left packs of bullets for it, but still be frugal when using it.”

Mabel laughed softly, wiping her tears as she got up and cupped her hands as the revolver and ammunition boxes were put in her hands. “Thank you,” she murmured, holding it carefully as she moved to sit back down.

“Dipper,” Alicia said, watching as he now looked at her warily. “He says you’re right, knowledge is special so never stop learning, and always look up because you’re a great kid. Never doubt yourself. He hopes you get more books to come. He is giving you his Winchester Model 1897.”

Dipper scoffed, shaking his head as that did sound like Jonathan. He quietly got up and gently held the shotgun in his hands before carefully putting the strap on and over his body to carry the ammo packs. “Thank you,” he murmured, going back to sit down.

The twins quietly looked at their new items, gently touching it as they knew these were now treasures from their late family member. They gently moved it around before stopping as they saw the initials, ‘J.V.’ engraved on the barrels. They smiled, gently hugging the firearms before putting them carefully on the table as they hugged each other.

“He’s still looking after us,” Mabel murmured, feeling a little lighter. She sniffled, fiddling with her sweater quietly as they watched their parents talk with Alicia.

“He is, and we’re going to make him proud,” Dipper whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

The rest of the day and night was spent crying and telling stories about Jonathan, switching between Alicia telling them or the twins. The twins yawned, falling asleep as they told the story about their birthday spent with him. Their parents carefully carried them to their room, tucking them in before going back outside to talk with Alicia.

The next morning, Mabel was up first as she quietly went out to make some Mabel Juice 2.0. She didn’t want to wake Dipper up yet as these days have been so much on both of them and it was already hard for him to sleep.

“Mabel?” She heard her mom call her. “Yeah mom?” Mabel called back, walking into the living room to see her parents share a glance.

“Wake Dipper up and we’ll explain,” their dad simply said. Mabel frowned, glancing between them as she nodded. She hurried, gently shaking Dipper before furiously shaking him as he didn’t get up.

“Dipper! Wake up!” Mabel practically shrieked. She moved back as Dipper sat up just like a zombie would in movies.

“What?” Dipper groaned a bit irritated but softened his tone as he yawned. “What happened Mabel? It’s too early.”

“Mom and dad want to talk with us,” Mabel hummed. This woke Dipper up immediately as he got up before stumbling from getting up too fast. “Slow down silly, remember you’re a terrible morning person.”

“I know, but we have to talk with them,” Dipper grumbled. “I don’t like not knowing what we’re going to talk about so let’s get it over with.”

“Well it’ll hopefully be a good surprise,” Mabel tried, though her tone fell short. Dipper glanced up at her, giving her hand another squeeze and an awkward smile.

“It’ll be okay, let’s go,” Dipper said as they walked out. They sat across from their parents who shared another look.

“Your mother and I were thinking,” their dad started slowly.

“And we talked with Alicia,” their mom added quickly.

“Right, and well we are willing to let you get tattoos in honor of Jonathan if you’d like as that was his present to you if we gave permission,” their dad finished.

The twins blinked in surprise before glancing at each other. They wanted the tattoos, but it hurt to get them after Jonathan died. Plus, what would they get? They wanted to talk about it first.

“Alicia said you can talk with her, and come up with something together,” their mom said as if she was a mind reader. Which parents sometimes were.

“Then if you like and want a tattoo, you could get them,” their dad finished. They waited again, watching as the kids nodded slowly.

“Can- can we talk with her first?” Dipper asked, wanting to consult someone who knew tattoos first. Mabel nodded furiously, wanting to talk to Alicia first.

“Of course, she’s coming over later,” their mom said. The twins thanked them and waited quietly for Alicia to come.

“Hey kids,” she greeted as she was allowed into the house. “I came over to brainstorm with all of you.”

“Thank you,” they said, sitting next to her as they watched her take out a sketchbook and pencil. “What’s this for?” they asked, glancing up at her.

“To write or sketch any ideas you two have for tattoos, sometimes you have to really think about it but sometimes it just comes,” Alicia explained.

The twins nodded, understanding as they started brainstorming with her. It took a while, almost four hours but at the end they managed to get something and they loved it. They shared a smile with Alicia who gave them a thumbs up of approval.

“Great ideas, genius if I do say so myself,” Alicia chuckled, looking at the sketches before flipping to a blank page to write an address down. “You two can go to this apartment whenever you’re ready and we’ll get started.” She tore the area with the address off before handing it to Mabel.

“Thank you,” Mabel chirped, gently holding the address as she smiled at Dipper.

“Thank you Alicia,” Dipper murmured, smiling back at Mabel then looked at the address.

“No problem, see you later,” Alicia said as she left. And it was later, tomorrow in fact when the twins came over and asked for their tattoos. It was painful, and would take a couple days but they were going to get them no matter what.

As they took breaks in between the tattoo sessions, the twins started to develop their own whistle signals for each other. They used inspiration from things they liked. Rue’s whistle from the Hunger Games used to creep Mabel a bit but she still loves it so they decided to use it as a way to say ‘I was seen’ while doing it faster meant ‘Hurry, I need help.’

The whistle from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild was ‘Job done’ or ‘I’m okay’ as they were both excited for the game but then the outbreak happened. Their last whistle was from another game that Dipper loved, it was the Songbird’s call from Bioshock Infinite. This signal was the most complicated, but it was made so only they would be able to use it.

The whistle was supposed to be a duet. One would start it then the other would continue, and they would go back and forth before whistling in unison to find each other. What made this difficult however was the tempo Dipper and Mabel agreed on as well as how hard it was to have the perfect notes, rhythms, and it had to be in sync because if it wasn’t then they knew it wasn’t their twin. They practiced it as they waited for their next tattoo session in their room to make sure no one else knew their codes.

It took a while to finish their tattoos, all the way till New Years. But they were beautiful. Dipper and Mabel loved them. 

Dipper had a crow sitting on an oak branch that had a couple acorns with a single thyme. The branch seemed to be connected to his veins, showing that he was the oak. He chose these specifically, Mabel even helped him decide to keep the acorns. His tattoo was on his right forearm.

Mabel had a lotus flower that still its roots with a dragonfly sitting on one of the petals and a hummingbird flying close by. Dipper helped her decide which bird felt more like her as they wanted to match on having one thing in common, which they decided was the bird. The lotus’s roots also seemed to be connected to her veins. Her tattoo was on her left forearm.

The two profusely thanked Alicia for her help and for her work. They adored it and cried when it was done, from happiness that Jonathan left them one more present and in a way this was an homage to him as well.

The following six years were hard as there were shortages, a few uprisings that were stopped, etc. Honestly, they didn’t think they’d make it this far. They made it to be 20 years old! It was great!

Though, they still haven’t heard from the Stans, but they didn’t know what to think. Mabel still has hope that they’re out there and safe, just far. Dipper is a bit doubtful of this but he doesn’t say it often as he doesn’t want to crush Mabel’s hope. So for Dipper to keep Mabel’s hopes up, and for Mabel to beat Dipper’s disbelief, they would also send radio signals in hopes for a response.

Their father told them the radio wave frequency was 42.314 which was the Stans frequency. They even had codenames of sorts; for Ford it was (-.. . / ... .. -..- . .-.) or ‘DE Sixer’ while for Stan it was (-.. . / -- .- -.-. -.- . .-. . .-..) or ‘DE Mackerel.’ The twins were told to listen for these signals and to send (-.. . / .--. .. -. . ...) or ‘DE Pines.’ 

They would take turns, waiting by the radio before going on with their day. As they were 20, they decided to get jobs. Mabel had gotten a job to be a stablewoman while Dipper got a job to be a tutor at the boarding school.

They put their all into the jobs. Mabel was the best there, so much that they allowed her to bring Dipper once in a while so they could learn horseback riding. Dipper was loved by all the kids who he tutored, which he was surprised as he felt that he wasn’t good with kids but they got better grades.

~~~Warning; Uprising which means explosions from bombs, kids afraid, panic, etc.~~~

“See? You found C equals 13. Now, if we’re trying to find what B squared equals-” Dipper was explaining to a kid before jumping up as he heard an explosion not far from the school. “Everyone! To the evac site!” 

The kids screamed but listened as they grabbed their bags and followed Dipper as he led them to the designated area where people would go if there was a Firefly or uprising attack. He pursed his lips as he let the kids in, glancing towards where he heard the sound.

“It was bigger than the others…” Dipper murmured to himself. He smiled reassuringly at his group of kids as other teachers and their classes came too.

The kids all waited around as they whispered to each other. Dipper did the same as he walked to the teachers. “I’m sorry, but the explosions, this one was bigger-” Two more explosions went off. The kids shrieked as some cried and the teachers tried their best to calm them.

“Don’t panic! I’m sure everything is alright!” The principal yelled. Dipper frowned as he realized this wasn’t Fireflies. They didn’t have enough people or supplies to cause this. It was an uprising then.

“Ma’m, we have to get them to their families or evacuate them somewhere safer,” Dipper told the principal. She nodded, yelling for teachers to lead those without parents or families to the school buses while she, Dipper, other tutors and office staff helped kids to find their parents and families.

“You get her to her family, then go to your own Mr. Pines, understand?” the principal said. Dipper quickly nodded, gently scooping the girl up before he ran out.

“It’s okay, everything’s alright,” Dipper soothed as the girl clung to him. She trembled as there was screaming and gunshots but didn’t scream as Dipper would hide in alleyways or when he would go through buildings.

They managed to get to her house without any problem. Her parents wept as they thanked him for bringing her here. “I’m happy to help,” Dipper simply said, feeling it wasn’t necessary to thank him. He was doing the right thing. “Please stay safe,” he said, waving bye before running to go home.

“Mom! Dad! Mabel!” Dipper called as soon as he got home.

“Dipper!” Their mom and Mabel yelled, rushing to hug him as he hugged them back.

“You’re safe, thank the stars,” their mom said as she checked him for injuries.

“What took you so long?” Mabel asked a bit irritated from all of them being so worried. “Did you see dad when you were coming in?”

“Dad? No, he’s not here,” Dipper asked a bit panicked. They all jumped as another explosion happened and the door slammed open. It was their dad!

“Dad!” the twins yelled as their mom yelled, “Honey!”

“I’m okay,” their dad quickly said. “But we have to leave, grab your things.”

“What’s going on?” Mabel asked as their mom grabbed their packs and backpacks while Dipper helped their dad inside. 

“It’s an uprising, I was coming from the store after getting out rations when all hell broke loose,” their dad explained, wincing as he tried to not lean on his left leg. “We have to hurry.”

“You got shot,” Dipper murmured, kneeling as he lifted their dad’s pant leg and saw the wound.

“I did, but right now that doesn’t matter, we have to go,” their dad ordered, gently pushing for Dipper to stand up as their mom handed them each their packs. “Let’s go.”

The Pines family hurried, running as fast as they could along with thousands of families as the uprising continued. The fighting seemed to get worse as they continued, military ordering them to stay, the uprisers threatening them for trying to leave, people pushing each other to get out. 

~~~End of Warning~~~

It was just chaos. 

The family managed to get out with just scratches and bruises, and the bullet wound their dad had. Once they were far enough, and safe enough, they made a little camp and helped their mom tend to their dad’s wound.

“I can’t believe this happened,” their dad murmured, rubbing his nose’s bridge as he winced at their mom wrapping his wound with a bandage.

“It was bound to happen dear,” their mom murmured, glancing at the twins who looked towards the direction of their Q.Z in concern. “I just hope everyone got out alright.”

“Us too,” the twins murmured, sighing as they now looked into their packs. There was food but they doubted it would be enough to last them a long time.

“Don’t worry kids, I’ll go hunting- oooh pumpernickel that hurts,” their dad hissed as he tried to get up. 

“Honey stop, you’re not ready to go out,” their mom lectured, pushing their dad to sit back down.

“We got this dad,” Mabel assured, lifting her magnum as Dipper handed them his shotgun.

“I think it’ll be better if we go a bit more silent Mabel,” Dipper said as he put his pack on. “If we somehow find supplies out there, we’ll bring them back.”

“I’m still taking it, just in case,” Mabel huffed, putting her magnum in her holster before putting her pack on. “We’ll be back soon!”

“Wait kids before you go, take these,” their dad said as he handed them 9mm pistols and silencers. “Stay safe alright?”

“We will,” they promised, waving bye as they left and carefully put the silencers on their pistols.

The twins went on their way to see what they could find. They ran into a couple of abandoned camps, and had to put their masks on for one but they managed to find a couple of arrows that still looked good to use. They just haven’t found bows. They also found a couple of canned foods though they left the ones that were broken or were open already.

“Ugh, we haven’t found anything,” Dipper grumbled as he and Mabel went more quietly and listened for anything.

“Patience Dipdop, we’ll find something,” Mabel chirped as they walked around before jumping back as a deer ran straight past them. “Oh! We could get that! Let’s go!”

Dipper frowned as he and Mabel started to follow the deer. “Why was it running? Are people already chasing it?” he glanced back before gasping as he quickly pulled Mabel behind a tree.

“Dip-” Mabel asked before going quiet as she heard the groaning and clicks. Clickers and two Stalkers. 

The two nodded to each other as they crouched before moving as quietly as they could. Neither of the two infected had noticed them yet and they preferred it that way. Plus, it was better to take them out now than have them possibly find the camp.

Mabel took out her survival knife as she crept up behind the Clicker while Dipper crept up behind one of the Stalkers with his switchblade. They nodded as they quickly took the infected out before moving back as the last Stalker turned after hearing the sound of the other Infected being killed.

“Now!” Mabel yelled. The two lifted their pistols as they both shot at the Stalker once, watching as it fell and let out a couple of groans before dying completely.

“Phew, we’re safe,” Dipper murmured, scrunching his nose at the blood from killing the Stalker. “Gross.”

Mabel stayed quiet as he wiped his blade before glancing up at him. “Hey Dipper, do you think… Do you think it’s right that we kill Infected?” she asked.

He stopped cleaning it as he looked up at her. “I- No, but we have to because if we don’t then they’ll kill us,” he reasoned.

She nodded, glancing at the Infected before looking at Dipper again. “What about people? Like Hunters? Would we- you know?” she inquired softly, looking at him anxiously as he stiffened.

“I… I don’t know,” Dipper answered truthfully. He would prefer not killing anyone who wasn’t Infected, but if the moment came down to it his priority would be keeping them safe.

Mabel nodded as she knew what he was thinking. It was a tough choice. But if it came, they had to keep their family safe.

Dipper sighed as he looked at the ground, unable to think of what to say before glancing up as he heard running water. “Hey, you hear that?” he asked with a brighter tone, hoping to cheer her up.

“A river!” Mabel beamed, the two rushing towards the river as they smiled at each other. There were fish in the fiver!

“Now, how to get them…” Dipper hummed as he watched the fish. “We could make a hand held net though we’d have to go in water, or regular net but we don’t want to get every fish because then how would more come-”

“Done!” Mabel beamed as she handed him a makeshift net she just made from twine and sticks. “Great idea bro-bro!”

“This works too,” Dipper beamed back at her, smiling as they took their shoes and socks off before rolling their pants up as they waded into the water. “Great job making nets so fast Lady Mabelton!”

“Thank you, I’m like Mabelangelo,” Mabel bragged. The two burst out laughing before going quiet as they dragged the nets around. It took a while, but they managed to get some fish. 

“Great! We’ll come back when we need more!” Mabel sang as she held a couple of the fished carefully. “Hehe, so slimy, it’s weird.”

“It is,” Dipper grumbled before looking to the river as he hummed. “Though, maybe there could be a better way to get fish…”

“Whatcha thinking about?” Mabel asked, watching as Dipper chewed his lip as he didn’t want to touch his pen and dirty it.

“I remember seeing a video about fish traps,” Dipper murmured before he started to explain his plan. They went back to the camp and watched their mom prepare two fish as they wanted to learn.

During the night, the two worked on making traps so they could put those during the night while they hunted elsewhere. Mabel managed to weave a basket from branches and vines while Dipper had made his from cutting a large bottle they had before putting sticks in to create a one way entrance. They decided they would put them in the morning then check again in the evening before dinner.

The traps worked to catch a couple of fish, and they would even put some back if they felt that they caught an excessive amount. Their dad was healing but he still wasn’t ready to sneak around which is what they really needed to do to stay safe and hunt.

But they decided to move higher up the river after what happened one morning. The twins were going to check on their traps as they were playing ‘Would you rather?’ but they froze as they saw someone kneeling by the river and crying.

~~~Warning; Person who was bitten,turning, character death/technically murder, a trigger towards/signs of PTSD~~~

Dipper quietly grabbed his pistol as Mabel shook her head, the two quietly arguing from just using facial expressions on what to do.

“Hello?” the person asked. The twins smiled awkwardly as the person jumped up and started to make their way towards them.

“Stay back,” Dipper warned, quickly lifting his pistol as Mabel punched his arm.

“Put it down,” Mabel hissed, trying to push Dipper arm so the pistol wasn’t in the scared person’s face.

“Please help me, I don’t want to turn,” the person cried, showing their bitten arm. Mabel gasped in sadness as Dipper quickly pulled Mabel behind him as he saw how bad the person’s bite looked. “Please.”

“We- can’t,I-” Mabel stammered, unable to say anything as she didn’t think this would happen. In the two weeks they were here, no one had been out here.

“Please! I- urgh,” the person groaned as they held their arm and hissed at them. “I don’t want to turn!” they sobbed. “I don’t want to be a monster!”

“...Turn around Mabel,” Dipper murmured as he lifted his shaking hands to aim.

“Dipper-” Mabel tried, but covered her ears as the person started to scream at them.

“Turn around, close your eyes, and cover your ears,” Dipper ordered. The person screamed at them, running straight to them.

Mabel shut her eyes tightly and pushed her hands firmly against her ears as she turned around. She held back a cry as a gunshot rang out before the body fell. “Dipper?” she asked.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Dipper quietly murmured as he gently helped her to stand up. “We’re leaving…”

The twins quietly made their way back to the camp, with Dipper simply saying they had to move. As they moved the camp further up the river, Mabel would glance at Dipper from time to time.

“Dipper,” Mabel whispered, watching as he chewed his pen before it exploded. He let out a shriek, dropping it as he tried helplessly to wipe the ink off.

“Get it off! Get the blood off!” he cried out, starting to scrub his face with his hoodie’s sleeve to get the ink off.

“Dipper, there’s no blood! It’s ink,” Mabel cried out, gently grabbing his hands from how hard he was scrubbing his face.

“I-” was all he could get out before he started to cry. Dipper sobbed as Mabel quickly hugged him.

“Oh honey, you did the right thing,” their mom said as she hugged them. “I know it hurts, and I know it’s scary, but you did the right thing.”

Mabel nodded as Dipper continued to cry. That night, their mom and Mabel went back to grab the traps. Neither looked towards the direction of the body and preferred it stay that way.

“I didn’t think the bite happened so fast,” Dipper murmured to Mabel that night.

“Me either,” Mabel whispered back. “How are you feeling?” She winced as she thought it was a stupid question. Obviously he felt bad.

“...Scared, guilty, awful,” Dipper answered. “It was a good question Mabel, don’t worry… I just… I know we’re going to have to do this if we continue living like this.”

Mabel nodded, “I know… Hopefully, we can find somewhere to stay so we don’t run into people or Infected.”

“Hopefully,” he murmured. “Thanks for staying up with me,” he said still sadly but with a small smile.

“Anytime bro-bro,” she teased gently, smiling back.

The two managed to find a place that seemed abandoned. But it wasn’t. There was a crazed guy who pounced on Dipper as soon as he opened the closet door to make sure no one was there.

“Get off!” Dipper yelled, punching the guy’s side repeatedly as the guy tried to choke him. He didn’t take his gun out because he didn’t want to accidentally shoot himself.

“You’re all infected!” the guy screamed, choking Dipper harder as his eyes held a far away look.

“Get off him!” Mabel yelled, lifting her Magnum as she pointed it at the guy. “Now!”

“You’re all infected!” the guy continued as if she didn’t talk, choking Dipper more to the point of Dipper gasping for air.

“St-Stop!” Mabel yelled as she aimed and pulled the trigger. The man fell with a slump as Dipper fell on his knees gasping for air.

“I-I killed him,” Mabel murmured, trembling as she paled before rushing to Dipper’s side.

“Mabel?” Dipper asked, looking up at her as she started to cry.

“I-I had to save you,” Mabel whispered, trembling as she helped him up before hugging him tightly.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder to the dead man before nodding as he hugged Mabel, controlling his own breathing as he held her tightly. “Thank you, thank you for saving me,” Dipper murmured. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

He gently carried her as she cried in his arms and pulled her sweater over her head. Dipper gently kissed her head as he focused on getting Mabel far from here.

“It’s okay, we’re safe,” Dipper would murmur gently to reassure her. “We’re safe.”

Their parents shared another look of grief as they saw Mabel’s state. The twins quietly sat next to each other, cuddling as Dipper would gently rub her back or simply hug her to show he was there.

“We’re here honey, we’re here for you,” their dad murmured as they hugged.

~~~End of Warning~~~

Mabel took time to recover, and a few weeks to be back to her bubbly self. Both Dipper and Mabel regretted having to kill someone, it hurt so much and it would haunt them forever knowing they did. But they knew it was just how the world was now.

They managed to move further up, close to what seemed to be a pond and a little shack where they stayed. As they did, they had found bows, ammo, bandages, rags, alcohol, more canned foods, and some shivs. Dipper and Mabel still had a couple nightmares, but were learning to move on.

They’ve managed to get better at hunting because of their new bows. Now they were able to hunt for squirrels, deer, and rabbits though they mostly went for deer or squirrels as Mabel didn’t like hunting for rabbits. They also learned how to skin them as their mom had taught them and taught them how to properly cut the meat.

They used some of the meat for stew, or grilling it by using a sheet of metal, or just make beef jerky. They had a bit extra every time so they wouldn’t go hunting often but when they did, they tried to make it as fun as they could.

“I was using the radio the other day and guess what? I found the station for Gravity Falls!” Mabel chirped, making Dipper gasp as he looked at her.

“You did?! How?” Dipper asked in amazement as though he wanted to talk with them, he also didn’t want to change the frequency their dad gave them.

“I am an expert of course,” Mabel bragged.

Dipper silently raised his eyebrow before smirking, “You just moved the switch around for a while, didn’t you?”

“Shut up, so what if I did?” Mabel laughed, shoving him as they laughed. “Anyways, Wendy, Soos, Melody, Gideon, Pacifica, everyone’s fine! They still haven’t seen the Stans though.”

“That’s great! Well them being okay, not the Stans part, that’s still bad,” Dipper exclaimed before mumbling. “What did they say?”

“That we should try going up there with them. Their community, it’s still going! Wendy and her family along with Soos are helping around to keep the place up and running and to keep hunters away,” Mabel beamed. “Pacifica’s also helping by giving people in need clothes.”

“Heh, Wendy and her family are survivalists so makes sense, Soos is handy- Wait Pacifica’s helping too? Wow, didn’t think she would,” Dipper murmured in confusion.

“Hey! She totally would!” Mabel quickly defended before flushing as Dipper looked at her with a critical eye. “I mean- ahem, she would… Wow look at that tree over there.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes as Mabel flushed more under his analyzing gaze. “You like her,” he sang before laughing as she loudly shushed him. “No one can hear, especially not her. Her hair’s big enough to hide and muffle her ears.”

“She has beautiful hair,” Mabel huffed, punching him before laughing as he punched her back. “And maybe, just maybe I do have a teensy weensy super duper huge crush on her.”

“Really? After everything she’s done?” Dipper asked, remembering that Pacifica would bully them during their visits in summer but had started to change towards the end of summer. Though he didn’t think she would forever, much less do charity work.

“Yes, even after all that. People can change for the better Dipdop,” Mabel lectured, waving a finger at Dipper.

“Pbth, alright fine,” Dipper shrugged. “She’s changing for the better. So you’ve talked with her for a while?”

Mabel blushed again as she played with her hair. “Yeah, we’ve been talking and-” She went quiet as gunshots rang out. The two ducked immediately behind trees before listening again. It wasn’t near them, it was far from them.

“Mom and dad,” they gasped in horror before scrambling up and ran towards the shack. “Mom! Dad!”

They skidded to a stop as they saw a pack of clickers clawing and running to the shack before some stopped and ran towards them.

“Ready?” Dipper asked as he took out a molotov he made a couple of days ago. He quietly lit it as Mabel nodded.

“Ready,” Mabel murmured, raising her Magnum before shooting the Clicker closest to them.

Dipper quickly threw the molotov to a clumped group of Clickers before taking out another one as they shrieked. He threw it again at a smaller group before taking out his pistol as the rest were either too close to the house or to them.

Mabel shot three Clickers with her Magnum before switching for her pistol as she didn’t have all her Magnum ammo with her. They were only supposed to be hunting deer so she carried more arrows today.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to get all the Clickers outside. They rushed to go inside to see their Mom turn around holding Dipper’s shotgun up before relaxing once she saw it was them.

“Kids, you’re okay,” their mom sighed in relief as she hugged them before looking at their dad.

“How did this happen?” Dipper asked, looking at his mom as she handed him his shotgun back.

“We were out fishing at the pond when Clickers came,” their dad explained before looking at them with tears in his eyes. “We- we fought them as best as we could…”

~~~Warning; Characters turning infected, panic attack, death/technical murder/Infected killing, grief, funeral~~~

“Wh-What do you mean?” Mabel asked, not liking how they looked ready to cry.

“We’re so sorry honeys,” their mom said as she showed the bite mark on her arm while their dad showed it on his leg.

“N-No, you can’t,” Dipper tried, shaking his head as he grabbed a rag and wiped the blood off their mom’s bite as if this would make it go away.

“Maybe you’re immune?” Mabel tried, grabbing a bottle to pour a bit of water to pour it on their dad’s bite. “Maybe it’ll just heal.”

“Kids,” their dad said, gently lifting Mabel’s chin so she could look at him. Dipper looked at him too, shaking his head quietly. “It’s okay… It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s not! It’s not okay!” Dipper screamed, frowning as he got up and paced. “There has to be something, something that could help,” he growled. He could feel his breathing become more ragged as he paced. 

“Mom?” Mabel murmured, looking at their mom’s bite then back at their dad. “What, what are you going to do?”

“We don’t know honey,” they murmured. They glanced at Dipper who took out a pen and chewed on it furiously as he scribbled on the nearby table before pacing and chewing again.

“There has to be something,” Dipper tried, though his voice started to crack more as he sped up.

“Dipper,” Mabel tried, walking to him before pulling him in a hug. “I know. I know,” she said, crying softly as Dipper held her tightly.

“Why does this keep happening?” Dipper asked, burying his face in her hair as she did the same with him.

“We’re sorry kids,” their parents repeated, unable to say anything but that. “We… we want you to go, leave. Please go as far as you can.”

“Mom, dad, please,” Mabel murmured, shaking her head. “We want to be here with you till the end.”

“What if we bite you Mabel? Or you Dipper? Then you’d lose each other and we don’t want that for either of you,” their dad asked, shaking his head as he gently kissed her head.

Mabel took a deep breath as she got up and left the shack. Dipper sighed, ready to do the same until their mom gently held him back. “Dipper, we- we know it’s a lot to ask but…” their parents' voices fell as he frowned at them.

“You- you can’t ask me to do that,” Dipper hissed, tearing his hand away as he shook his head quickly. “I won’t. I can’t. You can’t ask me to do that.”

“Dipper,” their dad said as he gently handed him the radio. “Please. Do this for us.”

Dipper trembled as he rushed out before leaning against the wall and slid down as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. Their parents closed the door as they waited and held each other as they waited for the Infection to take over.

Mabel cried quietly as she sat a bit farther away with her sweater over her head. Dipper quietly joined her as he hugged her tightly and rocked slowly with her. The hours that passed felt agonizing. At one point, as they cried, they heard the groaning and hissing that came with turning.

“Stay here,” Dipper murmured softly, giving Mabel a sad smile as she grabbed his wrist.

“Dipper?” she asked, frowning at him before her eyes widened as she understood what he was going to do. “Are you really…?”

“They asked me to Mabel,” Dipper simply answered with a shaky voice, watching as she gave him a small nod before standing up. “You don’t have to.”

“But I will,” Mabel stated, her voice strong despite trembling. “Because we’re in this together. No matter what.”

“Endure and survive,” Dipper murmured as he gently held Mabel’s hand. She gave his a squeeze as he took out his pistol and she took out her magnum. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Mabel murmured. They quietly walked to the shack and slowly opened the door, seeing their now Infected parents holding each other on the bed. They started screaming and tried to get to the twins but were unable to get up from being stuck together.

“I-I can’t,” Mabel said shakily, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she cried. “I can’t do it.”

“Me- me either,” Dipper cried softly, lifting his pistol as he hesitated to pull the trigger. “I just, it’s them…”

“I know,” Mabel murmured as she started to hiccup. She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to force herself to pull it but she couldn’t. Her eyes shot open as she heard two gunshots ring out. Mabel quickly looked to Dipper who quietly urged her out. “Dipper-”

Dipper quietly shook his head, closing the door before sliding down it slowly. It was quiet. Dead quiet. Until Dipper started to hiccup as he hyperventilated. His eyes weren’t in focus as Mabel called his name. He shut his eyes tightly as he held his hair and cried.

Mabel gently pulled him into a hug, crying with him for support and over their parents. She had to be there for him. Just like he was for her.

It took hours for Dipper to stop. That didn’t mean he was fine. He sat there, sniffling and staying quiet as he processed everything. These past few months have been hard. He knew things were hard, but it felt that everything was just hell outside of the Zone.

“Sometimes I wish we were back in the zone,” Mabel murmured as if reading his mind. Her voice was raspy from how much crying they’ve been doing.

Dipper quietly nodded, unable to say anything but he did agree. Maybe back in the Zone their parents would still be here. Maybe in the Zone, they could’ve been happier. Though, that was all wishful thinking.

After a few more hours, the two quietly got up and walked to find a place to bury their parents. They didn’t want to leave their bodies out because if they did, the bodies would create spores.

They hiked for a bit, going up a mountain before stopping at the top as they watched the sunset. Neither said anything. It was beautiful. Too beautiful for the anguish they felt.

“I think this is a good place,” Dipper murmured, his voice just as hoarse as Mabel’s from the crying. Mabel nodded in agreement as they went back down to grab some shovels to dig two pits. It took them a few hours but they finished just before it was pitch dark. 

They took deep breaths before walking into the shack. Neither looked at their parents, they just couldn’t. Instead, they tossed blankets onto the bodies before wrapping them and carrying them out and up the mountain.

“A moment of silence,” Mabel murmured as they gently lowered their parents. Both closed their eyes, tears still falling as they thought of them.

“We should cover them,” Dipper murmured after a few minutes. They stood up before piling the dirt on.

The two quietly set down their mom’s bracelet on her grave and their dad’s watch on his. Neither wanted to leave, neither really believed it was real. But it was. Few more minutes passed before both stood up and grabbed their things. They had to leave. 

~~~End of warning~~~

The Pines twins quietly walked down the mountain and away from the pond. Neither knew what to say, and frankly they didn’t want to. They understood what the other was feeling, so all they needed was for their twin to be there. And they always were.

They walked for a mile before stopping as they found a cabin. Both shared a look as they were wary of it. A lone cabin in the woods seems like instant death.

Dipper quietly made to the front while Mabel went around back. The two put their silencers on the pistols before opening the doors and walked in. They looked around but found no one. It was ransacked, but abandoned.

“We’ll spend the night here,” both said, sharing a brief, sad smile at their twin telepathy.

“I’ll start the fire,” Mabel murmured, kneeling by the fireplace as Dipper closed and locked the doors. He also closed the windows and pulled the curtains. Once he was done, the fire was up and roaring.

“Good job,” Dipper murmured, sitting by it as he enjoyed the warmth it gave.

“...I’m sorry for earlier. For not being able to do it,” Mabel apologized, tearing up as she watched the flames. 

“....It’s okay. I know it was hard, and I didn’t want you to do it,” Dipper assured, gently rubbing her shoulder.

“But that doesn’t mean you should be forced to do it,” Mabel argued, looking up at him guiltily. “I’m the older twin, I should be taking care of you.”

“But it doesn’t matter if you’re the older twin. What matters is that we take care of and protect each other, and we will. It’s okay for you to rely on me,” Dipper murmured, trying to reassure her that it was fine.

“I know, but you can rely on me too… okay?” Mabel asked as she gave him a small smile which he returned.

The two sat watching the fire and waited as time passed. Neither felt like eating or sleeping, or really anything. They were just, overwhelmed and needed to relax.

Mabel glanced around the cabin before spotting a guitar. “Dipper… you can play?”

Dipper frowned a bit confused before looking in the direction she was. He quietly got up and walked to the guitar. He strummed it gently, tuning it before nodding. “I can…”

Dipper absentmindedly played a chord before he started to play. He closed his eyes as he played, taking deep breaths as he let the music and calmness wash over him.

“I'm just a poor, wayfaring stranger, traveling through this world of woes. There is no sickness, no toil, no danger. In that bright land to which I go,” Mabel started to sing as Dipper continued to play. “ I'm going there to see my mother. She said she'd meet me when I come I'm just a-goin' over Jordan, I'm just a-goin' over home”

Mabel could feel all the emotions fill her, tears building up as she closed her eyes and continued to sing. “I know dark clouds will gather 'round me. I know my way is rough and steep. But beauteous fields lie just before me. Where gods redeemed their vigils keep. I'm going there to see my father. I'm going there, no more to roam. So I'm just a-goin' over Jordan. I'm just a-goin' over home,” Mabel finished, crying softly as she listened to Dipper continue to play.

Dipper continued to play, taking a deep breath as he could feel himself start to tear up too. “I'll soon be free from earthly trials. This body rests in the old churchyard. I'll drop this cross of self-denial and go singing home to God,” Dipper continued to sing where Mabel left off. “I'm going there to see my savior. I'm going there, no more to roam. I'm just a-goin' over Jordan. I'm just a-goin' over home.”

“I'm just a-goin' over Jordan. I'm just a-goin over home,” Dipper and Mabel sang in unison. Letting all their sadness just flow out in the song.

“I'm just a-goin',” Dipper finished. The two took deep breaths as they finished, feeling much better than they were before. “We should go to sleep,” he suggested.

“Okay, good night bro-bro,” Mabel murmured as she pulled her blanket from her bag then curled up before lifting the blanket over herself.

“Good night sis,” Dipper whispered as he did the same, closing his eyes as they were going to sleep. Just as they were, the radio let out white noise before something came on, something that made them wide awake.

“-.. . / ... .. -..- . .-.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super heavy and I’m sorry for anyone who thought so. But I’m also proud of writing it.


	3. Sets of Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper look to the signal! Will they listen to it? Of course they will! It’s their Grunkles! They’re going to find them and unite the family again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I said this last chapter, but for voice headcanons, for speaking and well singing I think Dipper would sound like Jeremy Jordan (His range and voice is just *Chef’s kiss* he can be your angel or devil) while Mabel would sound like Stephanie Hsu (I feel that Mabel would have her energy and she makes you happy/feel better but she can be serious)
> 
> This chapter is lighter than the previous two so no warning is necessary, I think. A few times we’ll look into more people's thoughts but it’ll mostly be Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel stared in disbelief towards the radio. They quickly scrambled out of their blankets to get to the device to respond.

“Oof!” The two grunted as they both dove for the radio but in the process collided into each other. 

“Here, I got it,” Dipper murmured as he rubbed his head. Mabel whined softly as she rubbed her head hoping there wouldn’t be a bump.

“Tell them it’s us,” Mabel murmured softly while Dipper pressed the radio to start sending the message. He nodded before he took a deep breath.

“...- . / .. -. - / --.- - ....” was sent. They waited with bated breaths.

“.- …” Which means, “Wait.” What does that mean? They’ve been waiting forever for this message!

“I sent it right, right?” Dipper asked, growing worried that he might have sent the wrong message or something.

“You sent, ‘Message received. Where is your location,’ right?” Mabel said in both a question and confirmation. It was what he sent. “Maybe we just have to wait for them to get a better signal or-”

“--.- - .... / -. .” 

Now it was time for the twins to pause. “Arkansas. What are they doing there?” they murmured in perfect synced confusion. 

“Well they did say they were going towards the East Coast,” Mabel reminded as she took out their map from her pack.

“-.-. ..-. -- / .- ... / .- .-.” Dipper sent back as he looked at the map with her. He glanced up as he felt her giving him an affronted look. “What?”

“You told them to wait! We can’t stop talking, what if they get out of range again!” Mabel huffed as she reached for the radio but Dipper held it out of range as he leaned away and pointed at the map. “We have to find them!”

“I sent that I got their message and to wait for a few minutes,” Dipper corrected, huffing as Mabel lightly pushed him. “Look, Mabes, I don’t want them to get out of range but we have to look at the map. We’re here, and they’re all the way over there. We have to plan before we promise that we’re going out there.”

Mabel paused as she puffed her cheeks and glared at him while scrunching her nose up to show how mad she was from how right he was. They needed to make sure they had supplies, what routes they were going to take, where to take breaks, where to avoid, so much.

“Ugh,” Mabel finally let out her breath as she fell back. “You’re right…” she grumbled, rolling over onto her stomach as she scooted to look at the map.

“Thank you,” Dipper mumbled absentmindedly as he looked over the map. “We could get there in a week if we push it…But it’s better to be safe than sorry. Two weeks, it’ll take us two weeks.”

“Including rest break, bathroom breaks, breakfast, lunch, dinner, sleeping, hunting, surviving, scavenging,” Mabel said she lifted her hands to count her fingers to help her list what they were going to do on the way there. 

“Yeah, including all that, well most of it. Hunting and surviving are two things we can’t really control,” he countered. “Plus, the routes we take can add or shorten the time we take to get there.”

Mabel nodded as she lowered all her fingers but the last two. “What should we do then? We can’t just carry around raw meat. And jerky takes at least six hours to make. It takes a long time,” she emphasized.

Dipper scrunched his nose as he took out his notebook and pen. He chewed it softly as he wanted to chew, but he didn’t want to pop it. He quietly scribbled on the notebook times and hours as he tried to make a basic outline of the week.

Mabel glanced at the map as she looked to see which routes would be best. “We should stick to rivers as much as we can, forests seconds, mountains last,” Mabel chirped as Dipper’s pen scribbled more.

“There is the Colorado River between California and Arizona, our final river will be the Arkansas River,” Dipper suggested as he glanced at her. “It’s sort of in the middle so we can go in whatever direction Grunkle Stan and Ford say to go in.”

“Perfect! We’ll get into which rivers to follow deeper when we’re in the states and we get their maps,” Mabel added. 

Dipper nodded as they glanced at the forests as best as they could. The map was big, but it wasn’t too detailed so they were mostly basing it off their geographic memory but as Mabel said they were going to get maps of each state when they visited to have a more detailed map.

“The Tonto National Forest is here, that’s what it says,” Mabel mumbled as she squinted closely at the map. “Right here. Don’t know if there’s animals there, but it’ll be good for cover.”

Dipper nodded as he added that in his notebook before glancing at the map. “Seems like going through New Mexico and Texas will be void of giant forests and rivers, so we’ll have to look at the cities or make sure we keep jerky and water for those days,” he observed.

Mabel nodded as she looked at their packs to make sure they had their filtering bottles which the Stans gave them on their 12th birthday for their ‘camping trip.’ “We’ll just need to find a clean metal for the jerky to cook on,” Mabel brought up.

Dipper stopped chewing his pen as he looked around before looking back at the book. “We should find one here. Whether to cook it here or not is the issue,” he said.

“We should cook it here, we know we’re relatively safe,” Mabel decided. “How long is that now?”

“From what I’m seeing, at least 23 days, which is more of a month,” Dipper’s voice fell towards the end. 

“A month?!” Mabel almost shrieked before dropping into a harsh whisper. “Why not two weeks?

“Yes a month, we’re staying here for a bit, and walking a lot,” Dipper whispered back as he listened for any sign that someone, or something, heard them.

“We can’t push ourselves too hard because it’ll fail,” Mabel murmured as she looked at the route Dipper was planning. “Is that the plan?”

“Mhm, I tried my best to put the rivers and forests,” Dipper answered as he stopped chewing the pen. “But we’ll have to get those maps so we can have a better route.”

“I’m answering this time!” Mabel announced. She didn’t give Dipper any time to say anything as she snatched it out of his hands. “-. .-- / .-- . / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / --. --- / - --- / .- .-.”

Dipper huffed but let her keep the radio for now as he put his notebook away in his pack before putting the map back in Mabel’s. He brought over her blanket before gently wrapping it around her. “It’s cold,” he articulated.

She gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks bro-bro! Come on, get in the blanket!” She patted the space next to her. Dipper sighed but got next to her as they shared the blanket. It was tiny, and he had his nearby but he didn’t want to argue with her.

“-.-. ..-. -- / -.-. ..- / ... --- --- -. / -.-. .-..” At their response, Mabel pouted and Dipper frowned in confusion from their Grunkles response.

“Why are they leaving so soon?” Mabel asked as she hesitated to respond to the Stans.

“Well, they’re what two or three hours ahead,” Dipper tried to reason. “It’s probably like 11 or midnight over there.”

“You’re probably right,” Mabel murmured before smiling as she sent, “--. -. / -.-. .-..” before adding “---.. ---.. / -.-. .-..” 

“Love and kisses?” Dipper asked as he watched Mabel nod quickly.

“We have to let them know we love them,” Mabel argued.

Dipper nodded as he shrugged. “You’re right,” he hummed. In this world, it is better to say what you feel immediately rather than draw it out. Who knows what might happen if you don’t.

“I know I’m right,” Mabel teased, laughing as Dipper flipped her hair over her face. She blew a raspberry before squealing as they got “---.. ---.. / -.-. .-..” in return. “See? They said it too.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s just go to sleep,” Dipper chuckled as he lightly shoved Mabel so he could get up.

Mabel giggled as she got up to move closer to the fire and Dipper. The two laid down once again as Mabel hugged the radio. They fell asleep in no time, but rather than only feeling dread, they felt more hopeful. They were going to leave tomorrow to find their grunkles, and nothing was going to stop them.

The route they took was near three rivers, around three major forests, and a lot of walking. They went from Los Angeles to Ehrenberg, Arizona as it was near the Colorado River. They stayed there to fish for a few hours before they continued towards Newlin, Texas. It felt much longer as there weren’t many forests or rivers. They then aimed for Little Rock, Arkansas.

The journey there was easier said than done. It did take them a month to get there but along the way they had to fight infected and sneak past hunters. Once or twice they would run into fireflies who told them they shouldn’t be out here but Mabel and Dipper brushed them off.

A few times there were close calls of getting seen by hunters, but they would knock out any who were too close to figuring them out. They hated fighting infected, especially when there were packs. 

A few times, they would feel like plain shit. But they’d look to the radio and sometimes were able to talk to the Stans for short increments here and there. Their messages did get shorter though as the Stans would tell them that they were in an area where there wasn’t much signal.

Dipper felt that it was strange, but Mabel would bring up that the Stans also had to hide and fight. Which was true, so maybe nothing was wrong. 

The younger Pines twins continued forward towards Little Rock, they needed a few more hours and they would get there! They beamed as they elbowed each other. 

“I bet you’re going to nerd out with Grunkle Ford aren’t you?” Mabel teased, laughing as Dipper shoved her.

“Yeah, well I bet you’re going to show Grunkle Stan that you learned how to win at poker,” Dipper countered. “Oh I’m sorry I meant cheat.”

“I don’t cheat at poker! I play fair and square,” Mabel huffed, biting her lip to hide her snickers. “Sometimes.”

“I know, like Grunkle like niece,” Dipper said factually, laughing as Mabel flicked his hat forward. They laughed as they walked down the road and carefully going around or over the cars that blocked it.

“I can’t wait to hug them,” Mabel murmured as she rubbed her arm. “Do… do you think they’ll be okay with that?”

Dipper frowned as he glanced at her and smiled, gently squeezing her shoulder. “They love us, and we love them. Of course they would. We’re family and we haven’t seen them in forever… Bet you Stan will cry and say he isn’t crying at all.”

“Bet you Ford will say it’s allergies,” Mabel smiled back as Dipper nodded quickly. “Thanks Dipping Dots.”

“No problem Maybe It’s Mabelline,” Dipper sang, snickering as Mabel huffed.

“You use that hair product once in the past,” Mabel grumbled but her smile was bigger than before.

“--. --- / ..--- / -- . -.-. .... - .- / .-. . ... --- .-. -” They stopped immediately in their tracks.

“Mechta Resort?” Mabel asked, glancing up at Dipper as he frowned and took out the map of Arkansas. “Where’s that?”

“Over here,” Dipper pointed as he pursed his lips. “It’s not far but I thought we were meeting in Little Rock.”

“Maybe they had to leave Little Rock?” Mabel tried, watching as Dipper narrowed his eyes at the map. “Dipper, it’s our Grunkles. They had a good reason to run.”

“You’re…. You’re probably right,” Dipper murmured before glancing at his pistol and the double-barrel shotgun to make sure it had ammo. “Let’s make sure we have everything. If they had to run last minute, we’ll probably have to once we find them.”

Mabel nodded as she glanced at her pistol and at her revolver. “I’m going to make two molotovs alright?” she said, carefully making one as Dipper nodded. “I’m ready, what about you?”

“Me too. Let’s go,” Dipper murmured as the two changed directions towards the resort.

They carefully made their way towards the resort. Their eyes flickering for any sign of infected or hunters, which so far there weren’t. It was almost- peaceful. Dipper didn’t trust it.

“Maybe we should head back,” Dipper whispered under his breath as they continued to walk.

“What?” Mabel hissed back, looking at him before her shoulders fell. “But, we’re so close…”

“I know Mabel but this place, it’s not sitting right with me,” he explained softly as he continued to glance around. “I feel like we’re being watched.”

Mabel went quiet as she gave the smallest of nods. She didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t want to push Dipper to do this. Plus she trusted his guts. “Alright, let’s go.”

Dipper gave her a tiny smile of appreciation as they turned to leave. “Not so fast!” They heard. The two whirled around with their pistols drawn before freezing as people walked out from behind from some cars and some trees.

“Who are you?” Dipper asked as he scanned each and every one of them, aiming as best as he could. There were nine people.

“We’re just passing through, we meant no trouble,” Mabel tried as she noticed how many there were. Not only that, but they had their guns drawn too.

“We know who you are Pines twins,” the only woman said as she brought out a molotov and held her lighter near it. “Exactly why, you’re not leaving.”

“Boss said to bring them alive Py,” a shorter one said with a Rubix cube shirt. 

“I know that Rudy!” the woman shouted, making Dipper and Mabel jump.

The twins glanced at each other, sharing a tiny nod before Dipper suddenly shot the bottom of the bottle as they ran.

“Hey! We said you couldn’t leave!” A guy with a lock necklace yelled as the twins ran.

“Something came up! We had to leave!” Mabel calls back before ducking as someone had aimed for her head.

“Keep running!” Dipper hissed, tugging her along as they ran back the way they came. He skidded to a stop as they saw two people running up from the road they came. 

One had a nose ring and red chain around as a belt. The other had a party hat with a shirt that had a loaf of bread on it.

“Not this way then!” Mabel huffed as she now tugged Dipper to the left and continued to run. “Why are there so many?!”

Mabel quickly tugged them into a nearby building before they quickly hid behind some desks. “I don’t know,” Dipper whispered. “But they know our names.” He quietly set the guitar down as he didn’t want to run with it nor did he want it to break. He’ll come back for it later once they’re safe.

Mabel peeked over the desk before hiding again as she scanned the ground as she thought. “Do… Do you think they have the Stans?” she asked in a murmured voice.

Dipper froze as he didn’t know what to say. Part of him said yes, that they had the Stans. How else would they know their names? “No, the Stans know how to fight. Plus they were running, so it was probably from these clowns,” Dipper assured before he lifted a finger over his mouth. “They said they were near the city, so they could be in this town or in the resort.”

They could hear the quiet whispers coming from the group. “We have to find them.” “I know.” “They ran fast like rabbits from a wolf.” “That brat almost shot my hand off, I’m going to kill that bastard.” “Boss said we bring them in alive though.” “And I said I know that, so unless you want to be my next kill you shut up! Split up and find them!”

Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other before nodding to each other as they crouch walked to find a way around these people.

They watched as the group split up. They waited quietly as two of them came into the building they were in while the rest checked the other buildings and alleys. The twins quietly watched the two that entered the building before they followed the one with 8-ball gages.

Dipper and Mabel gave each other a glance before nodding as Dipper split off while Mabel went behind who they’ll call 8-Ball.

She waited until he turned into one of the rooms before she reached up and brought him down. She quietly choked him before sighing as she let him go once he was out. Mabel glanced around before dragging him to the side. She whistled the Breath of the Wild whistle before going back out to where they were before.

Dipper quietly followed the one with black rubber gloves and a rhombus on his shirt. “These kids better be worth the trouble,” the guy grumbled. Dipper waited until the guy was looking in the closet before he hit the guy hard in the temple with the butt of his gun. He pushed him in fully before closing it. He returned the whistle before he went back to their hiding spot near the desks.

The twins smiled at each other as they gave each other a tiny fist bump. “8-Ball? Kryptos? You guys okay or are you dead?” Someone called out.

Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other before glancing around. Mabel reached out onto the desk as she quietly grabbed a stapler. Dipper looked at her a bit shocked by her choice of weapon as he glanced around and reached up grabbing a desktop hole puncher.

“Hello?” The person was much closer now. Mabel glanced at the hole puncher as Dipper sighed before switching weapons with her.

“Guys it’s not funny.” Dipper held up three fingers, slowly counting down before he gave a nod. The two jumped up as Dipper hit the guy in the stomach with the stapler while Mabel hit him in the head with the hole puncher, not too hard as she didn’t want to kill him.

They panted softly as they scanned him. It was the guy with the rubix cube shirt. The first one who mentioned the ‘Boss.’

“We have to go,” Dipper grumbled as he gently put the stapler back on the desk. He glanced around for a better weapon before sighing as he picked up scissors instead.

Mabel nodded as she made to put the hole puncher down before shaking her head as she kept it. It was the least lethal and biggest.

The two quietly moved the guy under the desk before glancing around as they needed to figure out where to go. They snuck out one of the building’s windows nearby and listened to see if anyone was nearby.

“There you two are,” the woman hissed as she glared at the twins. This time, she held a lit molotov. “You two are coming with us. Or else, you’ll be ashes.”

Dipper frowned at two things, one they were caught, but two a molotov wouldn’t have made them into ashes but he didn’t say anything. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other as they saw two people holding pistols aimed towards their heads.

“Fine, we’ll go with you” they grumbled as they held their hands up in the air.

“Finally,” the guy with the gold nose ring and red chains groaned before jogging up to them. “Hands behind your back.”

The twins sighed as they lowered their hands behind their back and winced as he put cuffs on them as well as on their legs. “Our legs too?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Shut up,” the woman hissed. “Hurry up Paci-fire,” she ordered.

The guy, or Paci-fire, grunted before he finished cuffing the two. “There, now get walkin,” he ordered as he pushed for the two to walk.

The twins grumbled softly but listened as they walked forward while the others followed while pointing their guns at them. The woman led the group as she clicked on her walkie-talkie. “Kryptos, 8-Ball, Rudy, come in. We’ve got the brats,” she grumbled.

Dipper and Mabel shared a glance before looking forward as they continued to march. “Ugh, go find those idiots Keyhole,” the woman hissed.

“Got it Pyronica!” the guy wearing the lock yelled, running off to find the three guys left behind.

“You better hope we find them, or we’ll do something to those old geezers,” Pyronica threatened them.

Dipper and Mabel glared at her but said nothing. They went down the same road that led towards the resort.

Mabel looked at Dipper who was glaring at the group before his eyes flickered to her. His eyes softened as he saw how worried she was. ‘It’ll be alright,’ he mouthed before grunting as the guy with the bread pushed him forward.

“Hehe, nice Zanthar,” Paci-Fire said, high-fiving Zanthar. Dipper and Mabel rolled their eyes but glanced forward as they saw the sign of the resort. Mechta Resort.

The twins kept looking around as they searched for whoever the boss was. Whoever it was, couldn’t be good news.

“Well, well, well! Look at this! Another set of Pines twins!” A voice rang out.

Mabel and Dipper frowned as they glanced over to see a guy walk out. The guy was handsome, neither twin could really deny it.

That didn’t mean they liked him. They hated him right now since he ordered their capture and he was holding their grunkles prisoners.

Now to start, Dipper and Mabel were getting tanned from travelling so much but they were sure this dude was tanner than them. The guy had blonde hair with black roots. He was almost the same build as Dipper, two or three inches taller than Dipper.

He had a walk that held a bit of swagger to it. He was wearing a yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. A white t-shirt with a bow tie printed on it, black jeans, combat boots, and what made them nervous was the hatchet he was twirling around.

The guy walked up to them as he scanned them over. Now that he was closer, Dipper could see his unnerving hazel eyes that had gold flecks in it. The guy took in their tousled appearance before beaming at Dipper.

“A Pine Tree and Shooting Star,” the guy purred, grabbing Dipper’s chin roughly as he moved his face to look more closely. “What’s this?” he asked, moving to lift Dipper’s bangs.

“Where’s our grunkles?!” Mabel asked, making the guy stop as he looked at her.

“Grunkles? Oh! You mean Sixer and Crescent! Fordsie and Stanley are safe and sound, in their cozy room the boiler room!” he answered, going closer to Mabel.

“Leave her alone,” Dipper growled, moving just a foot closer. Paci-Fire grunted as he had to dig his feet in to make sure Dipper didn’t move any further.

“My, my, you must really like my attention, don’t you Pine Tree?” the guy cooed as he wiggled a finger towards Dipper.

Dipper snapped his teeth as the finger got close enough for him to bite. The guy moved his finger away quickly, cackling as he shook his head and went to sit in the lone chair in the front of the lobby. 

“You two took forever to get here! I thought you’d try your hardest to get to your grunkles,” the guy mocked as he sat down.

“How did you know we were coming weirdo?” Mabel asked, glaring back at Pyronica who dug her nails into Mabel’s arm.

“Don’t call him that maggot,” Pyronica hissed at her making Mabel glare harder.

“It’s okay Py! I am a weirdo!” The guy beamed, watching the two as he raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, how do you think I knew?”

Mabel frowned as she was going to argue but Dipper took the time to scan the ‘Boss.’ The guy smirked at this, wiggling his eyebrows at Dipper rather suggestively. “You like what you see?”

“Ugh,” Dipper grunted before frowning. “You have our radio, on your hip.”

“Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! Deer teeth for you!” The guy hopped up from his chair. He skipped up to Dipper before forcefully lifting his hand and putting deer teeth in his hand.

“What the hell?!” Dipper screamed as he dropped the teeth, Mabel looking between Dipper and the guy concerned.

“Leave him alone,” Mabel ordered, watching as the guy’s smile fell as he stepped back to look at the two of them.

“You’re not in control here Shooting Star,” he hissed at her before beaming again. “Now let me introduce myself! My name is Bill Cipher and these, are my friends!”

Everyone cheered behind them, some even screaming in joy. Dipper and Mabel frowned, glancing at each other before flinching as Bill snapped his fingers which made everyone quiet.

“Now, who, are, you?” Bill asked. With each word, he took a step forward before glaring at Mabel last.

The twins glanced at each other again before looking at him. “Aryll,” Mabel murmured. “Link,” Dipper finished.

Bill narrowed his eyes at her before looking at Dipper. “What? Like siblings in The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker?”

The twins shrugged at this. “Maybe,” they murmured before gasping as Dipper’s shirt was roughly grabbed and he was pulled closer to Bill.

“Last time, who are you?” Bill hissed as he lifted his hatchet in the air. Mabel immediately started to thrash as Dipper glared defiantly at Bill.

“Bill? Guys? Pyronica? What’s going on?” A quieter, but no less demanding voice asked. Bill immediately let Dipper go as he tossed his hatchet aside and spun around with a bright smile.

“Willy!” Bill cried out, running to the new guy, well guys. There were two more following ‘Willy.’ Bill hugged ‘Willy’ tightly before simply wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he led him forward. “These two are the younger Pines twins! I was simply asking for their name!”

‘Willy’ frowned at Bill before he nodded slowly. “Right… can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked Bill.

Bill pouted before nodding quickly as he looked at the two guys behind them. One wore a bowler hat and teal tie while the other wore a pink shirt and a wide smile. “Teeth, Hector, take your shit to the kitchen. Paci-Fire, take these two to the basement,” he ordered.

‘Willy’ frowned at Bill, his eyes barely flickering to the twins before his eyes widened as he saw them much closer. “You said you wouldn’t hurt them,” ‘Willy’ hissed.

“Aw Will don’t be mad,” Bill pouted more as Will, not Willy, glared at him. The last the twins heard was Bill defending himself saying that he didn’t cause anyone to bleed.

Dipper and Mabel huffed as they were pushed forward again. “We can walk on our own, just tell us where to go,” they grumbled. 

Paci-Fire grunted but nodded as he pointed forward down the hall. Zanthar joined them as Paci-Fire’s backup and helped point where to go. The twins listened, following the two instructions towards the basement.

Once they were in the basement, Paci-Fire chained Dipper to the wall on the left of the room while Zanthar chained Mabel to the wall on the right. It was a small room, but far enough that the twins couldn’t reach each other.

“Don’t try anything,” they warned the twins. Not that they could do anything right now.

Mabel and Dipper nodded, sighing as they waited for the two to finish. “The boss will be here soon, so stay quiet,” Paci-Fire ordered. He waited a few seconds before raising an eyebrow. “Understand?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want us to talk,” the twins murmured, watching as Paci-Fire paused and thought about what he said. “We understand,” they relented. They could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

“Good,” he said, nodding before he and Zanthar left. Dipper and Mabel shared a glance as they quietly waited for Bill to come in. A few minutes passed which made them glance around.

“So, how’s it hanging?” Mabel asked, smiling awkwardly as Dipper gave her a deadpan look.

“We’re chained up,” Dipper grumbled as he watched Mabel’s smile fall. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. “It’s chaining up to be a terrible day.”

Mabel snorted as she nodded, shrugging her arms to get into a more comfortable position. Well as comfortable as one could be with their arms chained above them.

“Did you miss me?” Bill asked as he threw the door open. “Admit it, you missed me!” 

Dipper and Mabel let out a grunt as they gave him a shrug. “Not really,” Dipper murmured as his eyes flickered behind Bill towards Will now that he was able to get a better look at him.

Will was paler than the rest of them. His hair was also yellow, making it down to his ear. His eyes were blue, yet his eyes felt warmer than Bill’s. Will wore a light blue hoodie, a white t-shirt that looked like Bill’s, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

Will’s eyes flickered towards Mabel, then at Dipper before flushing as he looked away from Dipper’s analyzing gaze.

Dipper almost jumped out of his skin as he heard fingers snap near his ear. His head snapped to glare at Bill who was glaring right back at him. “Eyes over here Pine Tree,” Bill hissed.

“Bill,” Will lectured softly before he looked at Dipper. Bill huffed as he rolled his eyes but glared at Dipper one last time as if blaming him for getting in trouble. “Hi, I’m Will Rephic.”

“Oh! You’re not twins?” Mabel asked, forgetting that she was supposed to stay quiet.

“Will’s my doppelganger,” Bill stated factually as he lifted Mabel and Dipper’s backpacks onto the table.

“Hey that’s our stuff,” Dipper huffed angrily, glaring as Bill looked him directly in the eye while taking Dipper’s flashlight out. “Asshole.”

“Thank you!” Bill cooed, watching as Dipper rolled his eyes and pursed his lips at Bill’s response.

“May we ask what your names are?” Will asked politely, glancing between Dipper and Mabel who now looked at him.

“Evie,” Dipper mumbled as Mabel beamed. “Jacob,” she said.

“I thought I told you ba-” Bill started.

“Oh! You know Assassin Creed too!” Will beamed. “I loved playing that game! I mean, Syndicate didn’t come out and it was only trailers as the outbreak happened but still!”

Mabel beamed as she looked at Will, loving how much nicer he was than Bill. Dipper, on the other hand, looked at Will warily.

“Will, we’re supposed to be looking at their things, not talking to them,” Bill grumbled a bit harshly as he took out more things from Dipper’s pack.

“Oh, sorry Bill,” Will murmured as he hurried to Bill’s side and took things out from Mabel’s pack. His eyes flickered to Bill from time to time as he did.

Everyone stayed in an awkward silence as the twins didn’t really know what to say. They could tell Bill and Will weren’t twins, but obviously they had an argument recently or something.

“Do you guys really have our grunkles?” Mabel asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Mister Stanley and Doctor Stanford?” Will asked, glancing up at them before ducking his head down as Bill looked at him.

“We do Shooting Star,” Bill answered as he looked at Will, who now wasn’t looking up at all. “We have both of them a few doors down.”

“Why?” Dipper asked, glancing between Bill and Will. “You obviously don’t want people coming around here.”

“You’re right Pinetree, we don’t want anyone to come here,” Bill answered as he stopped taking things out from Dipper’s pack. “Fordsie, however, has been talking about finding a cure. I want him to be here if he finds it.”

“Why? Do you have someone who’s infected?” Mabel asked sympathetically, softening her gaze as she looked at Bill and Will.

Will shook his head as Bill cackled. “As if I cared for anyone infected, it Shooting Star,” Bill explained.

“So you want to make people grovel at your feet for it rather than help everyone in the world?” Dipper asked, looking at the two disgusted.

Will flinched as he shook his head as he glanced at Bill and Dipper. “People will hurt each other for the cure, but we’ll help them by giving it to good people,” Will explained.

Mabel and Dipper shared a look before Mabel gave Will a gentle confused smile. “But, how will you choose who’s good and who’s not?” she asked, watching as Will was about to explain.

“Doesn’t matter,” Bill brushed off. There was a soft knock on the door before the guy with the pink shirt and wide smile came in. “What is it Teeth?” Bill asked a bit exasperatedly.

“This was near Rudy’s body,” Teeth answered as he handed Bill Dipper’s guitar and glanced between the twins. “These two took out Kryptos, Rudy, and 8-Ball.”

Bill closed his eyes in frustration as he rubbed his eyes. Will blinked in surprise as he glanced at the twins. Mabel smiled sheepishly as Dipper shrugged.

“Anything else?” Bill asked as he glared at Teeth. Teeth quickly shook his head no. “Good, then get out.”

“Got it,” Teeth grumbled before smiling at Will. “Bye Will,” he said left. Will gave a polite but slightly strained smile. Bill huffed as he glanced away from the two before looking at the guitar.

“Haven’t seen one intact for a while,” Bill murmured as he strummed it softly. “Oh! And it’s in tune.”

“Obviously dipshit,” Dipper grumbled. Mabel gave him an incredulous look as Bill glared up at him. Will on the other hand gasped before smiling as he took the guitar from Bill.

“You can play the guitar?” Will asked, looking at Dipper hopefully as Bill frowned while looking between the two with growing frustration.

“We have music Will,” Bill grumbled as he glanced at Will and tried to pull him back to his side but Will didn’t budge. Instead, Will moved closer to Dipper.

“Yeah, but you guys always play it while watching people run from the infected,” Will grumbled back as he glanced at Bill.

“Well we can listen to it whenever then,” Bill offered but Will shook his head.

“I want to hear someone sing it, it’s much more beautiful hearing the guitar and singing live. You can feel what they feel,” Will explained before blushing a bit embarrassed as he looked at Dipper.

“O-Only if you want to of course. And if you can play, which I’m sure you can since you’re the one who told Bill that it would be tuned,” Will rambled and blushed the more Dipper watched him.

Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he didn’t answer. “Answer him Pine Tree,” Bill ordered before he lifted his gun to point it at Mabel.

Mabel’s eyes widened as she didn’t know Bill would do that because Dipper didn’t answer. Dipper’s eyes widened too before he clenched his jaw and nodded then looked at Will.

“I can play,” Dipper grumbled. Will frowned as he looked at Bill, shaking his head before looking at Dipper and offered the guitar.

Dipper gently took it as he lightly strummed the strings then looked at the two with an exasperated expression. “Any requests?” he asked.

“Any song please,” Will quickly answered before Bill could answer. Dipper nodded as he thought of what song would be best to play. His eyes flickered towards Mabel in concern.

Mabel smiled at him as much as she could despite the gun to her head. ‘Sing?’ she mouthed. Dipper nodded at her request, wanting to help her as much as he could from here. Bill glared at Dipper before looking at Mabel as if asking what she said.

“The falling leaves drift by my window. The autumn leaves of red and gold. I see your lips,” Dipper quietly started to sing as he strummed his guitar gently. “The summer kisses. The sun-burned hands, I used to hold.”

Will gasped softly as he heard the guy in the pine tree hat start to sing and play. Pine Tree, Bill called him, was gruff with them. It was understandable as they had their grunkles captive and were threatening his sister. 

But as soon as he started to sing, well it made Will’s heart skip a beat. It was so gentle, but firm. The way his voice lilted as he sang, it just made Will so happy and entranced to Dipper’s singing.

“Since you went away the days grow long. And soon I'll hear old winter's song,” Dipper continued as he looked at the guitar. “But I miss you most of all my darling. When autumn leaves start to fall.”

Dipper closed his eyes slowly to focus on his singing and playing. He needed to sound good so Mabel wouldn’t get hurt and to make these two crazy guys happy. Dipper strummed the guitar in a higher pitch to make it sound happier.

“The falling leaves drift by my window. The autumn leaves of red and gold,” his voice deepened as he started to sing once again. He didn’t even notice the reactions he was getting from his singing. “I see your lips. The summer kisses. The summer hands I used to hold.

Will was already entranced from the beginning, but as Dipper continued Will’s heart melted. Will clasped his hands together, sighing dreamily as he closed his eyes and leaned closer. He felt like a moth right now, following Dipper’s voice which was his light. He knew Dipper wasn’t singing the song’s lyrics and message to him directly, but he might be wishing Dipper was directing it at him. 

Bill, however, hated that Dipper was getting Will’s starry eyes and smile directed at him. Dipper didn’t deserve it, he thought. But as Dipper continued to sing each second, well he couldn’t help but admit to looking at his own sun-burned hands. Bill was a bit of a romantic at heart, sue him. And he might’ve always liked Nat Cole King songs. They were masterpieces. 

Both Will and Bill felt that Dipper’s voice was already delicate and silvery, but as it deepened they couldn’t help but shiver. It became rich and almost regal.

Neither noticed what they were doing. Bill didn’t notice that he lowered his gun back to the floor. Nor did he, or Will notice that Will was slowly inching closer to Dipper this whole time he was singing.

Dipper suddenly stopped as he felt a presence close to him. His eyes shot open to look at Will who in turn blinked his eyes open surprised before gasping at how close he was.

The two took a brief second to analyze each other. Will realized that Dipper was four inches taller than him, he had a bit of a shadow, and his eyes were curious & gentle despite the frown he seems to wear. Dipper realized that up close, Will had freckles scattered on his nose & cheeks, he had an upside triangle tattoo on his neck, and his eyes weren’t just blue they were baby blue with a silver ring around his pupil.

“Will get away from him,” Bill ordered, bringing the two back in the moment. He glared at the two as he realized how close Will was to Dipper right now. He could get hurt. Not only that, but he watched the two eyeing each other.

Dipper immediately looked up before he grabbed Will and glared at Bill, wrapping one arm around Will’s neck. “I’m going to count to three and you’re going to let us go,” he hissed. “Or else I hurt him.

Will gasped, stiffening as he was surprised by this. He knew he wouldn’t die because Bill was here, but also because he could feel Pine Tree’s hand trembling.

“One,” Dipper started, glaring at Bill who watched him as if waiting for Dipper to hurt Will. “Two.” Just as Dipper was about to say three, Bill raised his gun back up at Mabel.

“Say it Pine Tree, I dare you,” Bill hissed. “You’re in no position to negotiate. You know that. This isn’t a democracy. Let him go. Now.”

“I’m okay Dipper, it’s fine,” Mabel quickly called out as she could see Dipper pause. Bill glared harder as he pulled the hammer back.

“Bill, stop it,” Will hissed, glaring at Bill who ignored him. Dipper growled lowly as he could see that Bill didn’t listen to him.

“I just need to pull the trigger Pine Tree,” Bill growled. “One.”

Dipper glanced at Will then back up at Bill before he let Will go. Will calmly walked out before wincing as Bill harshly pulled him far from Dipper.

“Remember Will, these aren’t our friends,” Bill hissed, lowering his gun as he lightly shook Will’s shoulder as if trying to knock sense into him. 

“Just because he sang for us, doesn’t mean he cares for us,” he growled as he stalked towards Dipper and his head with the butt of his gun. Dipper let out a groan as his head fell forward. “Plus it’s too early for them to develop Stockholm Syndrome.”

Mabel gasped before she started to kick as if she could reach Bill. “Come here jerk, I’ll beat you up for hurting him,” she screamed.

Will glared at Bill as he roughly pulled him away from Pine Tree. “What the hell was that?! Bill, he didn’t even hurt me!” he argued, hurrying to lift Pine Tree’s head up gently. “I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve that.”

Dipper hissed at Will’s touch before yanking himself away. “Don’t touch me,” Dipper harshly whispered. “I’m fine, just a bump,” Dipper reassured Mabel.

Mabel huffed, glaring at Bill and Will as Bill tugged Will out of the room. “Bill we have to let them go, this isn’t right,” Will argued, before grunting as he was pushed outside.

“Stay out here, okay?” Bill asked, though it was more of an order. “Paci-Fire, come in here and tighten our guest’s chains.”

Paci-Fire walked in and did as Bill ordered as Bill snatched the guitar from Dipper. “You know what,” Bill hummed before he broke the guitar. “I don’t think you deserve the lovely guitar. Anything you want to say? Like an apology?”

“Fuck you,” Dipper grumbled, watching as Paci-Fire snorted before he shrunk as Bill glared at him then back up at Dipper.

“Hope you enjoy being chained up because you’ll be here for a while,” Bill sang as he waved bye. Paci-Fire quickly followed him out before shutting the door. “Paci-Fire, find me Teeth and Hector. I need to talk to them after I talk to the Stans.”

“Gotcha boss,” Paci-Fire said as he hurried off. 

“What were you thinking?” Bill hissed, glaring at Will who glared right back.

“What do you mean? What were you thinking? You hurt him, even though he didn’t do anything,” Will argued.

“I hurt him because he could’ve killed you,” Bill countered as they walked towards the Stans’ cell.

“He wasn’t going to! He was scared!” Will harshly whispered, almost yelling at Bill.

“Look, it doesn’t matter, he threatened you. You, need to start training because I’m not always going to be there to protect you,” Bill disputed as he glanced back at Will who stopped walking.

“I told you, I am not going to kill or hurt anyone because we’re safe and we don’t have to,” Will firmly reiterated. “We have to let them go.”

“No, we- no I don’t have to,” Bill rephrased. “I say no and it’s final Will. I’m the leader and it’s a strong no. You won’t go in there and you will not let them go.”

“Let who go?” An older, gruffer voice asked as the figure looked up from the table.

“Ugh, Tweedle-Dee, and looks like he brought Tweedle-Dum,” another said, this one more hoarse, from the middle of the room.

“Ah! Sixer and Crescent, pleasant to see you here and still kicking,” Bill chirped. “We were talking about two twins, who are almost as annoying as you two.”

Ford glared at Bill as he moved away from the table and as Stan got up from where he was sitting. “Who are they?” Ford snarled, unconsciously reaching for his gun despite it not being there.

“Haha, what? Would you have shot me if you had your gun?” Bill inquired as he watched Ford become grimmer.

“For Stanley, two kids, and their parents, I would without hesitation,” Ford growled. He moved back as Stan gently patted his shoulder to move.

“Who are the kids Cipher, answer then leave us the hell alone,” Stan grumbled as Bill snickered at the two.

“Two Pines twins, one had a pine tree hat and the other had a shooting star sweater,” Bill sang before he turned to leave.

“Bastard! You get back here!” Stan banged the door harshly as Bill cackled.

“I thought you wanted me to leave,” Bill mocked before laughing more as Stan punched the glass on the height of where Bill’s face was.

“Bill stop it,” Will harshly whispered as he elbowed Bill who groaned.

“Those kids did nothing Cipher, let them go,” Ford pointed out as he stood next to Stanley. 

Bill smirked widely, loving how similar the Stans looked right now. Both had a look of fury and a hint of sadness. “No, they’re insurance to make sure you do what I told you to do,” he explained.

“You’re full of shit you know that?” Stan growled, as Bill shrugged and laughed as he walked away.

“Whatever geezers!” Bill continued to laugh as he walked away. Will gave the Stans an apologetic expression before turning to leave as he heard Stan and Ford yelling much more, and worse, profanities at them.

“Bill you need to stop and let them go,” Will tried again as he watched Bill roll his eyes. “This isn’t a game.”

Bill stopped immediately, making Will in turn stop a few feet from him. “It is like a game, and we need to be the king and queen, we have to be in charge or else we lose,” he hissed before huffing. “Look, Pyronica was planning to throw a party, are you coming?”

Will scanned the back of Bill’s head before he shook his head. “No, I’m tired… I’m probably going to take a nap…. Enjoy your party,” Will murmured as he looked at the floor.

Bill sighed before he turned around and hugged Will. “We’re safe and together Will, that’s what matters… If you want to join the party, just go up okay? We’ll be there,” Bill murmured before he left Will alone.

Will sighed as he waited a few minutes for Bill to leave. He then quietly walked to the outside of the younger Pines twins’ cell. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The guy answered.

“I still can’t believe he did that. He had no right!” The girl shouted, stomping her foot to emphasize her anger.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” The guy said, making Will confused. He got hurt and it doesn’t matter?

“What- Are you crazy?! Of course it matters! You got hurt!” Will nodded quickly even though they couldn’t see him.

“Look, it matters but it’s not the most important thing right now. What is important is that we know the Stans are here.”

For a few seconds, there was silence. “When are we going to escape?” The girl asked.

Will’s eyes widened, not only at hearing they were planning to escape but at their confidence of their ability to do so.

“Soon, we’ll find a way.” The boy answered. The two must’ve shared a look or nod as they didn’t say anything after this.

Will quietly moved away from the door before walking up the stairs. He hated everything going on, but he trusted Bill.

Everything was wrong, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He could hear the music coming from the party Pyronica was playing, his face twisting into a grimace. Will, just didn’t know what to do. Hopefully, he could figure it out before anyone else got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s favorite doritos and grunkles are here! I’m super excited to finally have Bill and Will meet the twins and have them in the story! Ford and Stan are going to bring those family vibes as well as BAMF vibes!
> 
> The Ciphers voice headcanons are that Bill has Ryan McCartan’s voice (His voice is also just beautiful and it has that suave charming sound but it could still be dangerous but he could still be gentle when he wants to be) and Will has Ben Platt's voice (His voice sounds super nice and sweet, Will although would be ‘nicer’ of the Ciphers, is still a demon).
> 
> If you’re wondering what song Dipper sang and how it sounded, it was “Autumn Leaves” by Nat Cole King. I imagined Dipper singing it like Hanbyul+CJ as their cover is just honestly beautiful. The song and their cover doesn’t belong to me of course. I used it as inspiration for Dipper’s singing.
> 
> You’re probably wondering why I spent so long talking about Dipper’s singing…. I don’t know. I felt like it tied with Will and Bill’s feelings over Dipper. They do like him, for different reasons but they don’t love him. Yet.
> 
> Also, no Dipper will not fall in love with them while they’re like this. They have to grow so Bill will not always be a jerk & will grow to be more caring. Will will one day stand up for what he believes in & fight back.


	4. Will's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't know what to do, but all he did know was that he wanted to help the twins as much as he could without betraying Bill. For now, he tries his best to continue throughout the day without having the guilt of having the guilt of the Pines family bearing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning, there will be sexual harassment(excessive flirting, nothing physical) in this chapter. It’s towards the end. There’s also the sadness and confusion of the after effects of said thing happening to someone.

Will quietly trudged up to his room as he tried to think of what to do. He knew Bill said he couldn’t go back to see the twins, but he had to. He couldn’t just leave it at that. ‘It’ll be quick,’ Will thought to himself. ‘Just say sorry and that’s it.’

“Ugh!” Will groaned as he flopped onto his bed before he hugged a pillow. He didn’t know what to say if he went to talk to them. What would he say? ‘Sorry that my childhood friend threatened your sister and hit you with his gun?’ 

A few minutes passed of Will hugging his pillow and shifting around in his bed as he tried to think of what to say. Finally, after ten minutes, he had a sort of script.

“I’m sorry that you’re being forced to stay here, and I’m sorry for everything Bill did. I know he doesn’t mean it and I know he won’t keep you here forever,” Will murmured to himself as he got up from his bed. “Yeah, that’s sorta good…”

Will took a deep breath before he left his room and went back down to the basement. He took a deep breath as he hesitated then stepped in.

“Um, hi,” Will greeted as he glanced between the twins. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Dipper immediately glared at him as Mabel waved hi at him a bit awkwardly. 

“Of course it’s okay,” Mabel chirped, though she didn’t look excited about it. 

“It’s not like we really have a choice,” Dipper grumbled softly. He shrugged at Mabel’s glare, “It’s true.”

“It’s okay, I mean it is true,” Will murmured softly, flinching as Dipper looked at him surprised. “That’s what- I mean that’s why I came down here.”

“You’re letting us go?” Mabel asked excitedly as she bounced a bit on her feet, well as best as she could.

“No,” Will murmured softly, shrinking a bit as Mabel looked disappointed and Dipper looked angry. “I wanted to apologize. For Bill keeping you here and for hurting you. He didn’t mean to hit you so hard and I know he’ll let you all go later.”

He watched as Dipper and Mabel shared a glance, seemingly communicating something with that one look. “Well yeah, that was it so bye,” Will rambled as he turned to leave.

“You shouldn’t apologize for him,” Mabel softly said with a gentle tone as if she didn’t want to upset him.

“Wh- what do you mean?” Will asked as he turned around to look at her.

“Your actions aren’t his,” Dipper answered, shifting a bit before he settled again. “You didn’t put us here. I mean you’re not letting us go either but you’re following him.”

“But, I just, I’m saying sorry for him,” Will murmured as he didn’t know why they weren’t accepting the apology.

“Your name was Will right?” Mabel asked, making Will nod slowly. “Your name isn’t Bill.”

Dipper must have seen how confused he looked because he sighed. “What she means is, just because you’re close doesn’t mean you have to apologize for him,” he explained.

“We did that once, and boy it didn’t end well for my brobro over there,” Mabel said, lowering her voice at the end as if telling a secret.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he nodded. “It’s true. I spoke for her but the guy had to hear it from her, not me,” he said before grumbling, “He was a jerk.”

Will would move his head to look at each of the twins as they spoke, but at the end he stopped. He understood the story, he knew what they were trying to say. But, he also knew Bill wouldn’t apologize.

“Look it’s not something you’ll get used to now, especially if you’ve been apologizing for him for a while,” Dipper said.

“But you have to see, his actions aren’t on you. Just like yours aren’t on his,” Mabel finished.

The twins watched as Will chewed on his lip before slowly nodding. “I…. I’ll think about it,” Will murmured.

“You should,” Mabel hummed as she shifted a bit too. “You two are way different.”

“Well I wouldn’t say ‘way’ but sorta different maybe,” Dipper mumbled under his breath.

“What do you mean?” Will inquired softly, sitting down in between them as he glanced at the two. 

“Weeell, you seem,” Mabel stopped as she thought of what to say. “Less mean/Less of an butt,” Mabel and Dipper said. 

“Watch your language,” Mabel chastised, smiling softly as Dipper snorted.

Will smiled softly as he watched them before he shook his head as he gave them a lopsided smile. “Bill’s not mean, he’s nice. I mean, we don’t agree on things but he’s not mean,” he carefully defended.

“No offense but if he’s nice then we’re all pure beings,” Dipper said while ignoring Mabel’s small hiss. “What it’s true?”

“What Dipper means is that it’s okay to disagree but you have to say something if you don’t agree with something,” Mabel tried instead. 

“I didn’t say that,” Dipper huffed as Mabel shrugged “But I am saying, if you don’t like something then why not leave?”

Will chuckled for a bit before he shook his head again. “No, I mean, as Bill’s best friend since forever I can’t just say I don’t like something or- or even think of leaving, that would hurt him,” he whispered. “I can’t.”

Mabel and Dipper shared another look which made Will flush in embarrassment. He used to be able to do that with Bill. Nowadays, not so much.

“If you guys are friends then you shouldn’t be afraid of saying something,” Mabel gently said as Dipper nodded.

“It might hurt, and maybe you two will fight, but you shouldn’t be afraid of each other,” Dipper murmured softly.

“He is a good friend,” Will insisted. “I mean, he helped me survive this long, find food, water. I might not agree with what he’s doing or the friends he has here, but it doesn’t matter because we’re family.”

The twins shared another look but said nothing more, instead they slowly nodded. “If that’s what you think,” they murmured.

Will nodded though his heart fell a bit. Was Bill being a bad friend? No. He couldn’t be. They’re family now, still best friends. No one is afraid of anyone. They’re equals, and good. ‘We’re good,’ he repeated to himself but he knew there was doubt in that statement.

“I also wanted to see if I could help you two in any way I can,” Will offered, changing the topic. “Mr. Stanley and Dr. Stanford are down the hallway. I can tell them whatever you want me to.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Will, scrutinizing him as Mabel smiled brightly. “How do we know we can trust you?” he asked.

Will hummed as he thought of how. “I don’t know…. I can say something that only they’ll understand if you want?” he suggested, quietly hoping that they would give him a chance. 

Mabel glanced at Dipper, seeing what he would say. He slowly nodded which made Mabel burst.

“Tell them we’re okay, I mean he’s hurt but don’t tell them that because they’ll get angry. Tell them that we love them, we hope they’re okay, we miss them, we hope that we get to see them soon, and that we can’t wait to see them again. And that we love them,” Mabel quickly listed.

Will blinked at surprised to see how much Shooting Star had ready. He glanced at the singer, Pine Tree. “H-How about you?” he asked, making sure to repeat everything she said to remember it.

Dipper thought for a second. “Princess,” he said. 

“Just ‘Princess?’” Will asked. “Nothing else?” he queried. 

“They will know what to say. That’s how we’ll know you’re telling the truth,” Dipper stated.

Will gulped before he nodded as he peeked out the door to make sure no one was around. He then went out, quietly closing the door behind him before hurrying towards the room where the Stans were.

“Ugh you again,” Stanley grumbled as he saw it was Will. “What do you want?”

“I have a message,” Will murmured. “From the twins,” he quickly added as he saw the two glare at him.

“What did they say?” Stan asked as he rushed to the door. Ford was right behind him as they waited with bated breaths.

“They’re okay, they miss you, they hope you’re okay, they can’t wait to see you, and to tell you they love you twice,” Will listed, as he tried to think if that was it. “That was it.”

“They’re okay,” Stan murmured to himself before he and Ford shared a glance.

Will quietly wondered if twins, or anyone who was close, shared a look that held a conversation. “What?” 

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Ford asked, glaring daggers into Will.

“You don’t, but Dipper said something about Princess?” Will said. He watched as the two older men shared a look and shared a nod.

“Tell them we miss them too, that we’re okay, that we can’t wait to see them, and tell them we love them four times,” Stan listed.

“Tell him Unattainable,” Ford added. “He’ll know what it means.”

Will nodded as he listed it in his head, frowning at the word but nodded. “Is that it?”

“Also tell Bill that I can’t find the cure without proper equipment or- things to examine,” Ford grumbled as he glanced at his workstation. Well it wasn’t really a work station. More like a microscope and a couple of dishes.

“Point Dexter needs more things if he wants the cure for humanity,” Stan grumbled.

Will nodded again before he glanced at them and gave a simple nod. They gave a begrudging one back before they watched him leave.

“Think he’s telling the truth?” Stan murmured as he sat back down.

“Who knows,” Ford murmured. “Think the kids are really okay?”

“For Will and Bill’s sake, they better be,” Stan grumbled. Ford nodded in agreement as they waited.

Will, meanwhile, went back to the twins. He knocked once more before entering. Dipper was glaring at the door before sighing once he saw it was him. Mabel shifted again before smiling at him.

“Wha’d they say?” she asked as Will closed the door behind him.

“They said they miss you two, too. They’re okay, they can’t wait to see you, and they love you four times,” Will listed once more. “Oh, and Dr. Ford said Unattainable,” he added, glancing at Dipper.

Dipper nodded as Mabel seemingly relaxed. “Oh thank you so much,” she murmured softly.

“It’s no problem,” Will murmured as he gave a shy smile to the both of them. 

“Still, thanks,” Dipper murmured softly. “We’ve been worried about them for a while…”

Will gave a sympathetic glance but Dipper shook his head. “No, don’t. We’re not close for that,” he huffed. “We’re still technically your prisoners.”

“No- I mean, I don’t want you to be,” Will defended.

“We know,” Mabel said, though Dipper gave her a raised eyebrow. “It’s not really your fault Will.”

Will pursed his lips but didn’t say anything at the implication that it was Bill’s fault. “I-I should go,” he murmured.

“Bye,” the twins said, Dipper glancing back out the window as Mabel waved bye.

Will quietly hurries up the stairs and towards his room as he could feel the doubt and everything the twins said bouncing in his mind.

“Will!” Will shrieked and jumped as someone shouted his name right in his ear. He held his hand over his heart as he looked at Bill who was cackling.

“You scared me,” Will hissed, weakly glaring at Bill before he continued to stomp towards his room.

“Sorry, sorry,” Bill said as he wiped his tears. “It’s just I’ve been calling you and you didn’t answer so I yelled. What got you in a mood?”

“Nothing,” Will quickly said. “Just, couldn’t sleep.”

Bill hummed as his eyes flickered over Will. The two shared a brief moment of eye contact. Will quietly wondered if Bill could understand how much Will was struggling with right now.

“Okay, well I was going to talk to you about the party,” Bill chuckled as he reminisced about the party. Will felt his heart drop more and the doubt grow as Bill said nothing. “Wanna hear about it?”

“Uh huh,” Will murmured softly, glancing forward as he continued to his room.

“Well we were dancing, and drinking a bit but Paci-Fire said why not go outside, so we did and we hunted a few infected, even got a couple of deer,” Bill said, laughing as he continued. “Keyhole tried to sneak up on the deer but he got kicked in the face instead!”

Will nodded as Bill cackled next to him. “Sounds like you had a great time,” he murmured softly.

“We did,“ Bill instantly nodded. “You should’ve been there.”

“Maybe next time,” Will murmured. “I um, I just don’t think parties are for me…”

“Why?” Bill raised an eyebrow before he let out an ‘oh.’ “I know why.”

“You do?” Will asked, looking towards Bill in hopes that he figured out his current struggle.

“Yeah! You’re nervous because the rest of us can handle being near infected, but you can’t defend yourself if they come,” Bill theorized. 

Will tried to not deflate again as he weakly nodded. “Yeah…that’s it…” he murmured as he fiddled with his sleeve.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them bite you or anything,” Bill stated as he waved his hand. “We brought back some infected so Ford could find a cure and neither of us will have to worry anymore.”

“You what?” Will asked in shock and spun his head to look at him.

“Yeah, he’ll have undead subjects now. I know he said he didn’t want that but eh,” Bill shrugged. “Plus I asked for Teeth and Hector to teach you how to fight.”

“Bill,” Will whispered as he tried to think of what to say. “Is- do you think it’s safe for us to have those things so close to us?”

“We’ll be fine. We’re going to put them in the ballroom. Even if they get out, we’ll be ready to fight,” Bill assured. “Especially since you will start your lessons soon.”

“When?” Will grumbled before stopping outside his room once he saw Teeth and Hector standing there.

“Now,” Bill grinned as he patted Will’s back. “Good luck. Hector, Teeth, you two be nice to Willy here or else.”

“We got it boss,” Hector said as he saluted Bill and gave Will a small wave.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Teeth promised as he glanced at Will and gave him a wide smile.

Will gave Hector a small smile before giving Teeth a polite one. “We can start tomorrow,” he weakly tried to negotiate and turned to Bill for help but felt his shoulders fall as he saw Bill leaving.

“Nope, today,” Bill said as he walked away and waved bye to them. “I’ll check in later to see how it went.”

Will watched Bill leave as he tried to think of what to say or do so he wouldn’t have to learn how to fight. “Um…”

“Don’t worry Will,” Hector beamed as he threw an arm over Will’s shoulders. “We’ll make sure you can shoot from 800 yards by the end of the training.”

“I really don’t need to,” Will protested as he glanced at Hector and very briefly at Teeth.

“Of course we do,” Teeth said as he grabbed Will’s hand and squeezed it. “We can’t leave our wonderful Willy be defenseless, now can we?”

“Nope!” Hector agreed as he marched forward, oblivious to Teeth holding Will’s hand. “So we’ll teach you everything we know.”

“Thanks,” Will mumbled in defeat before gently taking his hand away from Teeth as he rushed to follow Hector and to get as far as he could from Teeth.

The three went to the kitchen to find what they could use for target practice. “Maybe some of these cans of beans,” Hector suggested as he tossed one towards Will.

Will caught it as he nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s fine I guess,” he murmured as he glanced around. “Where are we going to practice?”

“Out in the dining hall,” Teeth said as he grabbed a couple more cans before winking at Will. “It’s where we train a lot. I do it as much as I can.”

Wil hummed with a nod and a tiny, awkward smile. “R-Right, well let’s um try to do this now,” he murmured.

“The sooner the better, because we can teach you more,” Hector agreed as he held a couple of cans. “Let’s go, I’ll set everything up. Teeth can teach you how to hold a gun.”

“Of course I can, right Willy?” Teeth smirked as he wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulders making him shudder.

“U-Um, it’s okay,” Will said as he tried to scurry to the dining hall but he had to walk in pace with Teeth from his grip. “I know how to aim.”

“Will, ho-” Teeth started as he moved his head to look at Will.

“You do?” Hector asked, interrupting Teeth as he gave Will a doubtful glance but shrugged. “Okay, well here, you help me line these up,” he said as he shoved a couple of cans into Teeth’s arms.

Hector went ahead as Will slid out of Teeth’s grip. He gave him a nervous laugh as Teeth gave him a wink and mouthed ‘I’ll be right back.’

Will waited until neither were looking at him before he let out an inaudible sigh. He really didn’t want to do this but no one would listen to him. As the two turned around, he made himself smile as they gave him a thumbs up.

“Now, aim,” Hector said as he and Teeth stood on either side of Will. “We’ll see what you know and how we can improve.”

Will nodded, just about to ask if either of them had a gun before flinching as Hector carelessly tossed one at him. His heart raced as he held it carefully and away from him.

“Aw come on Will, it’s not even scary, look,” Hector said as he lifted his other gun and shot at the cans. He missed a few, but hit the last few. “See?”

“Yeah, and you can do tricks like these,” Teeth said as he shot at a couple of cans, at the window, and at a bottle. “I meant to do all of those.”

Will watched them as he nodded slowly but glanced at his gun. “I don’t know…. It kind of seems…useless to waste bullets on things like cans you know? Maybe I shouldn’t-”

“You’re right!” Hector interrupted as he snapped his fingers. “We need live targets.”

“What?” Will gasped as he glanced at Hector.

“And I know perfect targets,” Teeth snickered as he grabbed Will’s hand and started to drag him.

“Wait I don’t- I didn’t mean like that,” Will protested as he discreetly tried to pull his hand away.

“Aw, come on Will, that was a good point you… pointed out,” Hector stumbled before shrugging. “We shouldn’t waste it on things that are still, but things that move.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Will continued to protest before his eyes widened as he realized where they were going. “Bill said to not come here,” he warned, trying to steer the two away.

“He said you couldn’t come here alone, but don’t worry, I’m here for you,” Teeth said as he roughly squeezed Will’s hand.

“I’m here too!” Hector added, but Will couldn’t help but feel dread clawing its way out. He shut his eyes as Teeth opened the door to the basement and felt the twins look at them.

“See? Perfect,” Teeth said as he pulled Will behind him as Hector nodded. “Live targets.”

“What?” Dipper and Mabel hissed as they looked at Will who seemed to be on the verge of panicking. “What do you mean live targets?” 

“Guys, really not them-” Will tried to bring up but noticed neither Hector nor Teeth were listening to him.

Teeth ignored them as he pretended to inspect his gun. “Aw man, my gun doesn’t seem to work. Hector, can you go grab the spare?” he asked, tossing his gun to a random corner of the room.

“Yeah sure dude,” Hector said as he opened the door before looking at Will and Teeth. “You start the lesson, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Will felt the dread flood every cell in his being as Hector left and he was left alone with Teeth. “We should stop. I mean I meant something else and your gun doesn’t work,” he protested, flinching as Teeth looked at him.

“No, it’s okay hotstuff,” Teeth purred as he winked at Will and leaned in close to him. “I only said that so we could be alone.”

Will gulped as he leaned back. “W-We’re not alone,” he said, his eyes flickering towards the twins who glanced at him and Teeth. He looked away as he felt more embarrassment fill him.

‘I really can’t do anything, can I? I can’t protect them, or myself' he thought as Teeth followed him.

“Come on Willy, I’ve been nice, I’ve been helping you and hunting with you, we would make a great couple,” Teeth said as he stepped closer towards Will.

“No I don’t want that,” Will said as he continued walking backwards.

“Hey! Jerkwad! I thought Bloaters were the ugliest things in the world, but you’re uglier,” Dipper suddenly shouted. 

Teeth stopped as he snarled and looked towards Dipper. “What did you say to him?” he hissed as he moved Will behind him.

Will blinked in surprise as he saw Dipper and Mabel shake their heads. “Not him, you,” Mabel shouted, nodding as Teeth pointed at himself. “Yeah you! You’re way uglier than a Bloater!”

“Man, ugh I can’t even look at you without wanting to throw up,” Dipper said, pretending to gag as he looked away.

“Why you fuc-” Teeth snarled but was interrupted by Mabel.

“Ugh, he got worse! You know I see the beauty in a lot of things, but I don’t see anything in him,” Mabel groaned as she shut her eyes as if she couldn’t stand the sight of him. “I’d rather be Infected than date you!”

“That’s it!” Teeth hissed as he rushed towards Mabel. “You’re going to get it now!”

Will scrambled up to help Mabel or to stop Teeth, but watched as Pine Tree gave him the smallest of head shakes ‘no.’ He looked at Pine Tree as if he was crazy but jumped as he heard a loud, harsh crack and Teeth shrieking. Will immediately looked over to see what happened.

Mabel stood with a victorious grin with one hand freed from the cuffs. Her hand was in a fist, with the knuckles a bit bloodied. “When someone says no, it means no,” she chastised as if speaking to a child.

“You bitch! You broke my nose!” Teeth said in a garbled voice as he held his nose, blood seeping out between his fingers. “How the hell did you get out?” he asked as he stumbled to stand up again.

“Are you even listening?” Mabel huffed, her eyes started glaring daggers at him. “No, means, no,” she growled as she punched him in the stomach before kicking him towards Dipper.

Teeth stumbled backwards with his arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. He grunted as he instead found himself between the guy twin’s legs.

Dipper bounced on his feet, waiting till the douchebag was close enough before jumping up as high as he could. His legs immediately wrapped around the guy’s shoulders which made Dipper pull him in and squeeze as hard as he could.

“Just because you think you helped him and all that, doesn’t mean you’re entitled,” Dipper snarled in his ear as he felt Teeth trying to escape. “You’re someone who doesn’t deserve shit. I hate guys like you who think you should get rewarded for being quote unquote nice. You only helped to get something, that's not nice or anything anyone should do.”

Mabel glanced towards Will to make sure he was okay. She knew how hard it was to deal with someone who didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. She waved her hand wildly at Will to get his attention away from Dipper practically strangling Teeth.

Will stood there in shock and awe at this entire ordeal before realizing that Shooting Star was waving at him. “Wha?”

“Get the gun!” Mabel hissed, pointing at the gun in the corner to where Teeth threw it at.

Will nodded as he rushed over and picked it up. He looked up to see Teeth struggling to get Pine Tree’s legs off of him, and it must’ve been quite the struggle because his face was entirely red and his veins were seemingly growing. He also noticed both twins looking at him before Dipper nodded as he harshly kicked Teeth away from him.

“Y-Y-” Teeth couldn’t say anything as he fell to the ground. He struggled to catch his breath as he blinked sluggishly, trying to make everything stop spinning. A click filled the room.

“Get out,” Will hissed, glaring at Teeth as he lifted the gun with the safety off. “Now!”

Teeth continued to cough and take deep breaths as he stumbled out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, making Dipper and Mabel sigh in relief.

“Finally,” Dipper murmured before glancing at Mabel, then at Will.

Both watched as Will put the safety back on before tossing the gun aside as he paced the middle of the room. “What have I done? What have I done?” they heard him murmuring to himself.

“Are you okay?” Mabel asked softly, kneeling down as much as she could.

Will stopped as he heard this simple question. It was so simple, but it made him tear up. “I-I don’t know….” he answered softly.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Dipper gently said, not flinching as Will’s head snapped to look at him. “I mean, it’d be crazy if you said you were okay. What he did, wasn’t okay.”

“And it wasn’t your fault,” Mabel quickly added, watching as Dipper nodded and Will glanced at back and forth between them. “It was Teeth’s fault.”

“He wasn’t respecting you, and that isn’t right,” Dipper stated. “So yeah, it’s okay to not know.”

Will felt himself tearing up more before he nodded. “I-I’m not okay,” he said, watching as the two nodded. “I know that he’s Bill’s friend, and I’ve known Teeth for a while but I never felt anything for him. I don’t want to be mean, but I couldn’t just- He scared me so much.”

“Then it must’ve been hard to say no,” Mabel murmured softly, watching as Will nodded frantically. “You did the right thing.”

“You were really brave and strong then,” Dipper murmured soothingly as Will took deep breaths. “To stand up to him like that.”

“I-I was?” Will whispered, glancing at Dipper who nodded deeply. 

“You were and are,” Dipper agreed.

“Remember the guy we were telling you about?” Mabel asked softly, watching as Will slowly nodded. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer either. He stalked me, kept pressuring me to go on dates with him, and I did…” Her voice fell before she gave Dipper a nod to continue.

“24/7, he had to know where she was,” Dipper murmured as Mabel scrunched her mouth. “He threatened our Grunkles and me. Tried to get his dad and our Grunkle to sign a paper saying they would get married. We physically fought like three times, maybe even four times.”

“It wasn’t right,” both murmured.

“I felt awful,” Mabel said, watching as Will glanced at her. “But it was okay. I was confused some days, angry others, sad some. But with my brobro, grunkles, parents, and my therapist, well I got help.”

The two waited and watched as Will continued to take deep breaths before frowning as he glanced between them. “Wh-why did you help me?” he quietly asked.

“What do you mean?” Mabel inquired, glancing at Dipper with a look of complete confusion. He gave her a befuddled look too as he shook his head and mouthed ‘I don’t know.’

“I mean you guys are here, and I-I haven’t been helping and I was defending Bill and I… I haven’t been a good person so why would you help?” Will asked, almost pleading them for an answer.

The two looked at him with utter bewilderment before they gave a look of empathy. “Because it’s the right thing to do,” they said in unison. They watched as Will’s face fell into a stoic expression. “Will?”

“Why is it you two who saw? Who saw that I didn’t like him, who saw it to beat him up, who helped me?” Will murmured. “Wh-Who listened to me?”

The two shared a glance as tears fell from his face before he took a deep breath. They quietly watched as he got up and walked out. 

“Well, hopefully he finds help,” Dipper murmured, wishing that Will would have the support he needs.

“Yeah,” Mabel murmured. The two hated being here, but they never wished for anyone to carry any trauma of any kind. They watched the door a bit longer before sighing.

“Your hairpin worked then?” Dipper asked as he glanced at her free hand.

“Yeah,” Mabel said as she opened her fist to show the hairpin in her hand. “Took a while but got it.”

“Good job. Now get the other side so we can go get the Stans,” Dipper congratulated with a smile before gasping as a knock filled the door.

“Got it,” she said before gasping. Mabel rushed to hold her hand up, ready to move so it could look like she was still chained.

The two blinked as they saw Will come in with the keys in hand and another gun. He quietly walked towards Mabel, stopping a few feet away from her before offering her the keys. 

Mabel’s eyes flickered between Will, the gun, and the keys, before at Dipper who looked just as shocked and wary. She slowly outstretched her hand, watching as Will quietly handed them to her.

“Thank you,” she murmured as she used it to unlock her other hand. She carefully tucked the gun in her pocket before hurrying to Dipper.

Will nodded slowly as he glanced at the two of them before he went to leave. “I’ll make sure no one comes here, and that no one listens to Teeth,” he quietly said. “I’ll say he was lying.”

The two nodded slowly as Mabel unlocked Dipper’s chains and helped him down. “Thanks,” they murmured as Will nodded.

“Just, be careful when you leave,” Will murmured before leaving. He quietly went up the stairs as he mulled over everything.

“Hey Will, I found a spare, had to ask Boss for it,” Hector greeted at the top of the stairs. 

“Hey,” Will said with a gentle smile. “No more lessons today if that’s alright, I’m pretty tired and Teeth slipped on water when he was going up the stairs to find you.”

“Alright,” Hector agreed before snickering. “I’m totally going to tell everyone about Teeth falling.”

“You shouldn’t, he might get embarrassed,” Will murmured, pretending to look concerned. He felt a strange sense of victory as Hector shook his head.

“Nope, it has to be told,” Hector beamed, waving bye to Will to find the others. “Hey you guys! You won’t guess what happened to Teeth while going up the stairs!”

Will’s felt his smile fall. Good thing Hector bought that, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he didn't. He wasn’t proud of being a good liar, but it came in handy sometimes.

“At least I helped a bit,” Will murmured to himself. His thoughts went back to the twins. It felt like his world was being thrown upside down by the two, but it wasn’t bad. 

Back with Dipper and Mabel, the two stretched a bit to get a feeling back in their arms. They couldn’t exactly escape if either of them were lagging or have their arms just give out. 

“So the plan is to sneak the Stans out, sneak as much as we can,” Mabel repeated as she moved her shoulders in circles.

“Run once we’re far enough, but fight while running if we get seen,” Dipper finished as he rotated his hands carefully. “Do the guns have enough ammo?”

Mabel glanced at the gun Will gave her and the one Teeth was using. “Yeah, seems like it,” she murmured as she tossed him one.

“It wasn’t even broken,” Dipper hissed as he looked at the gun. “Hope he leaves Will alone from now on.”

“Hopefully Bill will help Will,” Mabel murmured as she threw a couple of jabs in the air. “I know he isn’t a good friend, but maybe he could be by helping Will.”

“Tsk, he better,” Dipper grumbled as he made two left hooks then right hooks. “The guy looked like he cared for Will, so he should help.”

The two nodded in agreement as they sighed. “Well, guess it’s time for a prison break,” Mabel hummed as she glanced at Dipper.

“We’ll get them out,” Dipper said as they shared a fist bap. “Let’s go.”

“Not so fast,” a voice said as the door was kicked out. The two immediately lifted their guns towards Teeth who was glaring at them and held a gun up towards Dipper before moving it towards Mabel then back at Dipper. 

“Ugh it’s you again,” Dipper grumbled as Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Look, either you move or we move you,” Mabel warned as Dipper nodded.

“No, that’s not how it’s going to work,” Teeth hissed. “I’m going to teach you two a lesson, then I’m going to find W-” His eyes slowly rolled back as he stopped.

They watched as he fell forward, revealing Will behind him with a raised bat. Neither knew what to say as Will panted softly.

“I-I… I did that, again,” Will murmured, glancing at the bat then back at the twins who scanned him. “I um, I wanted to help you guys avoid the infected….”

The twins shared a glance before they lowered their guns and gave him a nod. They quietly grabbed Teeth’s legs and arms as they moved him. “We would appreciate that,” Mabel beamed as she dropped Teeth’s legs.

Dipper nodded as he lowered Teeth. “It would help, especially since we don’t really know this place and where to avoid,” he said.

Will nodded as he took a deep breath and tried to hype himself up for the next part he was going to say. “I-I also wanted to ask something else,” he murmured.

They glanced at him, with Mabel giving him a patient look and Dipper giving a wary glance but nodded as he waited. Will took another deep breath. ‘Just, let it out,’ he thought to himself.

“Please let me leave with you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m still here, and I hope everyone is safe and healthy! I’m sorry it took so long to upload this, a lot is going on but here’s the chapter! I hope you somewhat enjoyed it, and sorry to anyone who felt uncomfortable with Teeth’s “flirting” with Will.


	5. Ballroom Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has joined the group. The plan has changed now that Will was going to help them. They will save the Stans no matter what and get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing okay and is staying safe! Thank you for waiting! I’ve been busy with school, but it’s done so I will try to write more. I will try to post more. I really want to continue and hopefully finish this story before The Last of Us Part II comes out.
> 
> Also please don’t post any spoilers or talk about the leaks, I haven’t seen anything and I would prefer not to. A little warning, there will be a bit of gore, nothing too graphic of course, but still a warning none the less.

Will peeked up to see the reactions the twins gave. Shooting Star was beaming, bouncing on her heels ready to hug him but she held herself back as she glanced between him and Pine Tree. Pine Tree seemed to be scanning Will, searching for something. What? He didn’t know.

  
“Would you betray us?” Dipper softly asked. He ignored Mabel’s affronted look as Will took a deep breath and met his eyes.   
  
“No,” Will answered as strongly as he could. On the inside, he was terrified. Not of dying or anything, but of being left alone.   
  
Dipper glanced at Mabel who gave him a nod. “If you disagree with something we say, will you say something?” Mabel asked.    
  
Will frowned as he looked at Mabel then at Dipper with confusion. “No, like I said, I wouldn’t betray you.”   
  
Dipper scanned him before he cleared his throat. “Well here’s the plan. Mabel was going to pick lock the Stans cell, we would have gotten their things and went out the back. If we were seen, we were going to fight back while retreating.”

“Not the back, it's sealed off,” Will murmured. He stiffened as Dipper looked up at him and stared into his eyes. “Th-They would’ve seen you. And they have ammo, we’re outnumbered. We need the element of surprise.”   
  
Dipper scanned him again before he nodded. “Okay,” he hummed.

“O-Okay?” Will murmured. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad ‘okay.’ He looked at Mabel who smiled at him, though that wasn’t much of a hint towards Dipper’s feelings.   
  
“Yeah, you’re right that’d be a bad plan, we need surprise,” Dipper said genuinely. “We need a new one. What do you think we should do?”   
  
Will blinked as he watched as Dipper took out a notebook from his bag and a pen. “R-Really?” he asked, surprised. “You want my thoughts?”

“Yeah,” Dipper repeated as he put the notebook down and offered the pen to Will. “I don’t know the area, you do. I don’t know the people, you do.”   
  
Will glanced at the pen, then up at Dipper before he slowly started to draw the layout of the resort. “Here’s the back. Like I said, it’s blocked off. They keep infected there. There’s an opening on the side, over here.” Will circled the left of the layout and nervously glanced at Dipper.   
  
Dipper nodded as he scanned the layout. “We should split up. Mabel you release the Stans,” he said, shaking his head as she opened her mouth to protest. “I know you’ve been wanting to see them. You lead them to the exit. Will and I will get supplies and pack a backpack for Will.”

“We still have the problem of the creeps,” Mabel murmured as she slid Dipper the keys before smiling awkwardly at Will. “No offense to you, you're not a creep.”   
  
“It’s okay, they’re creeps,” Will murmured as he gave Mabel a shy smile. “I can distract them,” he said as he looked at Dipper. “You two get ready to run. I also need to get extra things to make sure we make it out.”   
  


Mabel glanced at Dipper who gave her a nod, then turned to Will. “Okay, we’re trusting you,” Dipper said. He closed the notebook and put it away as Mabel smiled and hugged Will.   
  
“Welcome to the group!” Mabel chirped as she shook Will’s hand. “My name’s Mabel and his name’s Dipper! Nice to meet you again!”   
  
“I can introduce myself,” Dipper huffed, thought there was only fondness in his tone. He smiled shyly up at Will and offered his hand. “It is nice to properly meet you. Sorry for um holding you hostage earlier.”   
  
“Nice to meet you two, too,” Will murmured and shook his head. “It’s okay, I could feel that you wouldn’t do it. I’m sorry for not stopping Bill.”

Mabel squealed happily as she hugged both of them. “We forgive each other! Now, let’s get this plan going!”   
  
“Wait,” Dipper said as he glanced at the two. “I have another idea to help distract them while we’re running. I don’t know if you’ll like it, and we’ll have to be extra careful. We can release the infected as a cover for us leaving.”   
  


Mabel gasped as she looked at Dipper to see if he was serious. He gave her a grim look before he glanced at Will.

Will glanced over at Teeth, who was thankfully still unconscious, then at Dipper. “Yeah, let’s do it.”   
  
“Okay, so we’ll meet there after we’re done with our parts okay?” Dipper asked. “Then we’ll release them and run. We’ll meet with the Stans outside.”

Will and Mabel nodded. “Good luck bro-bro, stay safe okay?” Mabel murmured as she pulled Dipper into a hug.

“You too Lady Mabelton,” Dipper murmured. He glanced over to see Will looking away from them. “Hey Will?”   
  
“Yeah?” Will murmured before he gasped as Dipper offered his hand. He flushed as he glanced up at Dipper.   
  
“Do you want a hug?” Dipper asked a little awkwardly as he felt a small blush rise. “You know, since you’re part of the group you get hugs too. I mean you don’t have to if you don-”   
  
Will hugged Dipper tightly. “Thank you,” Will whispered as he gripped onto Dipper’s hoodie. “For everything.”

Dipper simply nodded as he hugged Will back and gave him a gentle squeeze. 

Mabel glanced between them, her eyes narrowing just a smidge before she gasped. She whistled innocently when Will and Dipper looked at her. “Don’t I get a hug too?” she asked Will.

“Oops, sorry,” Will blushed more as he let go of Dipper. Dipper gave him a reassuring smile as Mabel hugged Will. “Let’s go?”   
  
“Let’s go,” Dipper agreed, glancing out the door before he nodded. The coast was clear. 

Will went out first, followed closely by Dipper. They glanced back at Mabel who gave them a thumbs up before she left to grab the Stans. 

Mabel jogged down the hallway, glancing at each of the doors to see which one had their Grunkles. “Where are you guys?” she murmured. Her breath hitched as she looked into a door. “Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?”

“Mabel?” The Stans gasped as they got up and ran to the door. “What are you doing here? How are you outside?”   
  
“Will’s helping us, he gave us the keys,” Mabel explained as she unlocked the door. She hugged the Stans tightly as they rushed out to hug her. “We missed you guys so much, I missed you so much.”   
  
“Oh Mabel,” they murmured as they hugged her. The trio sniffled, feeling the waterworks start.   
  
“No, no, not yet,” Mabel quickly said as she broke away. “We’ll cry outside.”   
  
“Outside?” Ford asked as Stan grumbled, “I’m not crying. I’m sweating.”   
  
“Ew, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel huffed as she elbowed him. “Yeah, we’re breaking out of here. Follow me.” Mabel went ahead, the grunkles not far behind.

  
Meanwhile, Dipper stayed by Will’s side, careful to not run into anyone. “The kitchen’s that way,” Will whispered as he pointed down the hall. “The bathrooms are to the right of there.”   
  
“Got it,” Dipper murmured as he held his backpack straps tightly. “Hey Will?”   
  
“Yeah Dipper?” Will glanced back at Dipper. He frowned at Dipper’s sigh.   
  
“Good luck. And stay safe okay? Please,” Dipper asked softly. “I know I was, harsh, before. I really am sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault, you were protecting Mabel,” Will murmured as his face fell. “You care about each other.”   
  
Dipper glanced at him before he hesitantly reached for Will and put a hand on his shoulder. “We care about you too now, you have us,” he whispered.   
  
The two glanced at each other before Will nodded. “Good luck Dipper, stay safe,” Will murmured.    
  
The two nodded before they ran to their respective destinations. Dipper hurried to grab all the non-perishable food and water he could carry in their packs, plus a few treats for the road.

  
Will took a deep breath as he walked towards the ballroom. He stopped right outside, where he could hear the music playing loudly and glanced down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, was the back of the resort. The infected. He wondered if Bill thought they were invincible.   
  
“Willie!” Will smiled awkwardly as he turned to look at Pyronica who gave him a fake smile. “What are you doing over here?”   
  
“I wanted to join the party,” Will murmured, before sighing as he glanced behind him. “But it’s over. I’ll go back to sleep.”

“Huh, well bye,” Py said as she went to leave.   
  
“I remembered it was Bill’s birthday and you know, thought there’d be a party for him,” Will shrugged as he turned to leave.   
  
“Wait, what?” Py gasped as she spun around and grabbed Will. She didn’t see his flinch as she slightly dug her nails in his wrist. “What did you say?”   
  
“It’s Bill’s birthday today,” Will repeated. “Thought you knew.”   
  
“This is perfect,” Py beamed as she looked at the ballroom. “He’ll be so surprised and happy, he’ll fall for me,” she sighed dreamily before she glared at Will. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“My lips are sealed,” Will said as he pretended to lock his lips and throw the key. “I won’t say a word. You should throw it now.”   
  
“I will, I have such great ideas,” Py cackled as she ran to get the others.

Will shook his head before he went to his room. He glanced around before closing the door. “Dipper?” he whispered.    
  
“In here,” Dipper whispered as he peeked out of Will’s closet. “Thanks for telling me to hide here.”   
  
“It’s no problem,” Will murmured as he grabbed his backpack and flushed as Dipper got out the closet. “S-Sorry for the mess.”   
  
Dipper stood up as he brushed himself and raised an eyebrow at Will. “Your room is one of the cleanest I’ve ever seen, even before the whole infection,” he scoffed. “Don’t apologize.”   
  
“Still. You can um, sit down if you want,” Will offered as Dipper nodded. “Just let me pack some clothes.”   
  
Dipper nodded as he sat down on the bed and glanced around the room. He brought a knee up to his chest as he hummed softly. “Did you really like my singing?” he murmured.

Will froze mid-folding a shirt as he cleared his throat and blushed lightly as he tried to not look at Dipper. “I did, I thought it was nice,” he honestly answered. “I’m sorry about your guitar.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Dipper assured as he glanced at Will. He couldn’t stop the small smile as he watched Will blush more under his gaze before his eyes locked onto his wrist. Dipper’s voice fell flat as his smile vanished. “What happened?”   
  
“Oh it’s nothing,” Will quickly lied, though his voice cracked a little in the ‘nothing.’ He shut his eyes tightly as he continued to fold the shirt. 

“Will,” Dipper whispered softly. “Please,” he pleaded. “I can help if you want.”   
  
Will teared up as he took a shaky breath before he slowly offered his wrist to Dipper.   
  
Dipper gently lifted Will’s sleeve, gasping at the nail indents on his wrist. Some of the indents were so deep, blood was gently flowing out. “Do you have a nearby bathroom?” Dipper murmured.   
  
Will nodded. “Yeah, that door leads to a small bathroom but it's mine,” he answered softly. He followed as Dipper stood up.   
  
Both stayed silent as Dipper turned the sink on, making sure the water was warm. Dipper gently washed the indents before he turned off the water. Will glanced up at him as Dipper gently patted his wrist dry. Will didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do to help him. Will listened as Dipper gently moved him to sit on the toilet.   
  
“Pokemon or Hello Kitty?” Dipper finally spoke, glancing up at Will as he put antibiotic on the indents.   
  
“Wh-what?” Will asked as Dipper took out a small box from his backpack. “Um, either one is fine honestly.”   
  
Dipper opened the box as he sifted through the bandages. “I only use these for Mabel or me when we feel down,” Dipper murmured. “We loved these shows. We still do of course, they taught us a lot about friends, love, family, all that stuff you know?”   
  
Will nodded slowly, feeling himself tear up as Dipper lifted two bandages to the light to see the designs.

“I use them to remind her that I love her, that she’s the best sister and friend in the world. I use them to remind myself that I’m a good person, that I’m amazing. Self-care is important too, you know?” Dipper asked as he opened a bandage. “You deserve all of that too Will.”   
  
“No I’m don’t,” Will murmured as he glanced in the mirror. “I let Bill hurt you, and imprison you and your family.”   
  
“Yeah, that wasn’t good,” Dipper said as he put the bandage on Will. “But I think you’re a good person,” he whispered as he opened the other bandage.   
  
“Really?” Will asked a little dryly as Dipper nodded. “How?”   
  
“You’re apologizing and you’re helping us, you’re trying to be better, thus you’re a good person,” Dipper stated matter of factly. He put the second bandage on and looked up at Will. “Trust me, okay?”

Will nodded as he felt any arguments he had stuck in his throat as he looked into Dipper’s eyes. To see them fired up over him, it meant a lot. “Okay,” he whispered.   
  
The two smiled as Dipper packed his things and got up. “I’ll wait for you at the meet point, unless you need something else for me to carry?”    
  
“No, I can carry it,” Will managed out without a stutter as he stood up. “I’ll be okay.”   
  
“Alright… see you there,” Dipper whispered as he turned to go. He hesitated before leaving the room.

Will glanced down at the bandages and blushed. He noticed that Dipper put one of each; one was of Pikachu winking and the other was of Hello Kitty with hearts around her. He smiled fondly as he traced one of the hearts.

He took a deep breath as he got up. Will grabbed his pack and walked out, heading straight towards Bill’s room. He looked around before he knocked and waited. “Bill?” he called out.

  
There was no response but he waited a little longer to make sure. He peeked in the room and let out a sigh of relief before stepping in. Will glanced around before searching through the cabinets and drawers. He stopped as he opened one of the last drawers.   
  
El Diablo. That’s what Bill called it. Will didn’t know if that was the actual name but he knew this one could wipe everyone out if Bill wanted to. Will carefully tucked it into his pack before he left for their meeting point.   
  
Will glanced around as he walked towards the point. He didn’t see anyone else out. As he got close to the ballroom, he peeked inside. Everyone was inside. Alright.   
  
“Dipper? Mabel?” He whispered softly as he walked down the hall.   
  
“Over here,” the twins whispered as they peeked out from a corner. “All set?”   
  
“Mhm,” Will nodded as they got up and walked with him to the doors.    
  
Mabel quietly and slowly unlatched the lock. She winced as clicks and some groans came from the other side of the door. “I don’t think they noticed,” she whispered.

“No,” Dipper whispered as he glanced at Mabel and Will. “We’re good for now. Grab the handles, and pull the door all the way so there’s a barrier between you and the Infected. Duck so they don't see you. They’ll go to the sound and we’ll run, okay?”   
  
“Okay,” Mabel and Will nodded as they grabbed the right door handle while Dipper grabbed the left handle. 

Dipper raised three fingers, ready to count down until he heard a song he knew that was playing,_ ‘Ballroom Blitz’_ by Sweet. He lowered his hand, holding onto the handle instead.

_“Are you ready Steve?”_ Dipper looked at Mabel who gave him a thumbs up before she grabbed the handle again._ “Uh-huh.”_

_“Andy?”_ Dipper then looked at Will who gave him a nod and tightened his grip on the handle. _“Yeah.”_

_“Mick?”_ Both Mabel and Will looked at Dipper who gave a single nod. _“Okay.”_

_“Alright fellas, let's go!”_ They pulled the doors back and pressed their backs against the corner as the doors became their barrier. A Clicker shrieked along with the held out ‘Go’ before running towards the music.

_“Oh it's been getting so hard living with the things you do to me.”_ Mabel and Will peeked over and had to keep the gasp in as so many infected ran towards the ballroom.

_“My dreams are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see.”_ Dipper peeked over from his side and bit his lip as he hoped the Stans would be outside by now. All him, Mabel, and Will had to do was get out too now. 

_“Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact. His eyes are as red as the sun._” “Hey great party Py, what’s it for?” Bill asked as he took a sip from his bottle.

_"And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her cause she thinks she's the passionate one.”_ Py blushed a little with a smirk before frowning. “What do you-” 

_“Oh yeah! It was like lightning!”_ It happened all in less than a second. Bill’s eyes widened as Pyronica was suddenly tackled by a runner.

_“Everybody was fighting” _ “Oh shit!” Bill quickly kicked the runner off before it could bite Py before he looked around towards everyone who were frozen staring at Pyronica and Bill.

_“And the music was soothing!”_ “Infected!” Keyhole yelled as he drew his gun. _“And they all started grooving!”_ Others gasped as they looked towards the door.

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah!”_ Infected flooded in as everyone scrambled for their weapons and a place to hide.

_“And the man in the back said, ‘everyone attack!’ and it turned into a ballroom blitz.”_ Bill quickly grabbed Py’s arms and helped her up as he punched the Runner as it started to get up. “We’re sitting ducks if we stay here!” Bill roared at everyone.

_“And the girl in the corner said ‘boy I want to warn you, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz.’”_ Pyronica snarled as she grabbed her gun and shot a Stalker running straight towards them. “Then let’s get out!” she hissed.

_“Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz!”_ Everyone who had guns tried their best to shoot at the Infected as everyone rushed to get outside.

Bill growled as he looked at the end of the hallway and saw the back door wide open. “What idiot opened the door?!” Bill snarled as he let go of Py before he gasped.

“Will, he said he was going to listen to music, he doesn’t know!” Bill shrieked._ “Oh reaching out for something, touching nothing's all I ever do!”_ “I need to warn him!” he gasped before he turned to run.

“Wait! Bill!” Py shouted, but she stayed to keep fighting off the Infected. “Come back!” But Bill didn’t come back. 

_“Oh I softly call you over when you appear there's nothing left of you.”_ Bill burst into Will’s room and growled as he realized what happened. “They took him, it’s a diversion to escape,” he snarled. Bill then ran into his room and grabbed his shotgun. “I’ll save him.”

_“And the man in the back is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky.”_ Bill walked out and shot a Clicker that was trying to break into his room. He glared before he stormed down the hall to find those annoying brats and save Will.

_“And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman, she could kill you with a wink of her eye.”_ Bill’s eyes widened as he heard a bottle breaking to his left and saw flames start to burst. Pyronica no doubt threw a molotov in an effort to stop the Infected.

_“And the band started leaving, ‘cause they all stopped breathing.”_ Bill continued to shoot any Infected that came his way, trying to get as many as he could. Though it seemed never ending. He tried to not stop despite seeing Keyhole, Paci, and others who were getting bit or scratched.

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah!”_ He snarled more and continued to shoot until he saw a streak of blue from the corner of his eye. “Will,” he whispered. Bill shot a nearby Clicker as he ran to try to get to Will.

_“And the man in the back said everyone attack!”_ “Will!” he shouted before lifting his shotgun as a Clicker tried to jump on him.. _“And it turned into a ballroom blitz!”_ Shooting Star grabbed Will’s arm and tugged him close. Bill’s breath hitched as two Clickers ran towards Shooting Star and Will.

_“And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you.”_ Shooting Star raised her gun and killed one but the second was running at Will. Bill struggled with the Clicker in front of him as he tried to focus on not getting bit._ “It'll turn into a ballroom blitz.”_

_“Ballroom blitz!”_ “Will!” He shouted, trying to grab his attention. He watched as Will picked up a plank of wood and broke it on the Clicker but it didn’t work of course. The Clicker was still fine. ‘He can’t hear me,’ Bill gasped.

“Will! Get behind me!” Mabel shouted as she shot one of the Clickers. She turned, ready to defend him and gasped as she saw him break a piece of wood on it. “Oh dear Neptune,” she murmured as the Clicker hissed.

Will’s hands trembled as the Clicker staggered back and hissed but didn’t fall. “I’ll protect you,” Will said. He kept Mabel behind him as he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the Clicker to get him. He wouldn’t let the Clicker get one of the few people that were nice to him.

  
Will flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder but rather than bite him, it pushed him behind the person. His eyes shot open to see Dipper in front of him and Mabel, with his gun raised to the Clicker. “Dipper,” he gasped.   
  
_“Oh yeah!”_ Dipper felt a sense of relief as he had managed to run in front of Mabel and Will in time. He pushed them behind him and raised his gun with a steady hand. _“It was like lightning!”_ Will and Mabel watched as Dipper shot the Clicker directly between where its eyes should be.

“Come on! We have to get out of here!” Dipper shouted as he grabbed Will and Mabel’s hand before he urged them to follow. Both tightly held onto his hand as they followed him.

_“Everybody was fighting!”_ Will glanced back to see Bill struggling with a Clicker. “Bill,” he gasped softly, and tightened his hand on Dipper’s. He was worried, but he wanted to stay with the twins.

_“And the music was soothing!”_ Dipper glanced back to see where Will was looking._ “And they all started grooving!”_ Dipper scrunched his face but he couldn’t ignore Will’s concern. He lifted his pistol and aimed it at the Clicker.

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah!”_ Bill jumped as the Clicker’s head suddenly burst open. Thankfully his mouth was closed. He spun around to look at what shot the Clicker, hoping it was Teeth or Py.

_“And the man in the back said everyone attack!”_ Bill’s and Dipper’s eyes met from across the resort, despite the chaos between them. Both were angry, it was obvious._ “And it turned into a ballroom blitz!”_ Bill looked furious while Dipper had a look of calm anger, it was between annoyance and disdain.

_“And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you!”_ Bill started to run towards them but Pine Tree turned and started to run, pulling Shooting Star and Will to follow him. _“It'll turn into a ballroom blitz!”_ “Stop!” Bill shouted, huffing as a Stalker ran towards him.

_“Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz!”_ Bill quickly shot the Stalker before he turned around to find the three. But they were gone.

_“Ballroom blitz!”_ “Shut up!” Bill shouted, hating that the music seemed to be stuck on this phrase. Because of these damned Infected, the Pines got away! And they have Will hostage now!

Bill gasped as he heard the radio on his hip start up. He quickly lifted the radio to his ear, listening closely but it wasn’t the morse code. Well it was, but it was scrambled. “They’re using Ciphers!” Bill roared as he threw the radio down before lifting his shotgun as he shot a runner.    
  
“It’s all your fucking fault,” Bill hissed as he shot another runner. “I’ll make sure none of you mess with me again,” he snarled.

Bill ran as he glanced around for Py. He spotted her body. A Clicker was tearing it apart. Bill said nothing as he shot the Clicker before quickly grabbing three molotovs from her belt. “Sorry Py,” he murmured before he ducked a Runner that swiped at him and ran.   
  
He ran as hard as he could, shooting any Infected that were in front of him as he threw the molotovs behind him. Bill ran out the side doors before shutting them tightly. He glanced around before putting the shotgun between the handles as the building started to burn.   
  
“Fuckers,” Bill murmured as he heard the Infected shriek. He glanced around, sighing as he knew the Pines were already running. They had some and he had nothing. No supplies, pack, his only weapon was his hatchet, and his shotgun but he had to wait for the latter. He didn’t have Will.   
  


He quietly sat down in front of the building as he pulled his knees to his chest. Where is he supposed to go? He doesn’t kno- ‘Frankfort, ol’ Sixer wanted to go there,’ he thought.

  
“I’ll get you back Willie,” Bill promised. “I’ll get you back and make sure the Pines burn faster than our home,” he spat, especially when he said ‘Pines.’ His voice was practically dripping with venom. 

Bill’s eyes lit up from the flames as they licked up the building’s sides soon engulfing it, and from the zealousness he felt knowing he’d save Will and burn the Pines to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Like I said, please try to not post anything about TLoU Part II. Thank you so much again! Please stay safe like I said, take breaks when you need to, stay hydrated.


	6. A New Group Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stans are back! And Will is with the family now! Though Will’s a bit worried. It’s time for Will to see how the Pines family will be with him. Will they accept him? Or hate him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting patiently! I’ve been pretty busy and wow has this been a crazy year… I hope everyone’s doing great and staying healthy! Again thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy! I apologize as it's a little longer than other chapters.

Dipper, Mabel, and Will ran as fast and as far as they could from the resort. They didn’t want to stop, not so close. Not yet. They ran a couple more minutes before finally slowing down once they were at the town’s welcome sign.

“I think we’ll be safe here,” Dipper murmured as he peeked out before kneeling to grab the radio. “Mabel keep cover okay?”

Mabel took a second to catch her breath before nodding. She carefully put the safety on her magnum before putting it away and switched for her shotgun. “You okay Will?” she asked.

“I just- haven’t run in a while,” Will murmured, taking deep breaths before frowning as he saw the smoke coming from the direction of the resort. “D-Did we do that?”

“No,” Mabel softly answered as she carefully raised her shotgun in case anyone came by. “We didn’t… One of the people, a nail digger who got mad when I yelled at Bill. She carried molotovs. I think it was her.”

“Pyronica,” Will frowned and glanced at her. “She likes, or well liked Bill. A lot. It was probably her, she liked to blow things up.”

“She also liked being handsy,” Mabel huffed before glancing behind them as Dipper started to do certain sequences on the radio. “You alright bro bro? You’re kind of saying gibberish over there.”

“Not gibberish-” “You’re using ciphers,” Will interrupted Dipper in awe before blushing as the twins glanced at him. “S-sorry.”

“No, you’re right. They’re ciphers,” Dipper gave a quick smile before he turned back to the radio. “Do you like them?”

“Oh I love them,” Will beamed. “Bill and I always make some-” his voice fell as he frowned. “We used to. Before all this…. Um, I-I don’t want to bother you or say you’re doing anything wrong, but are you using one or two? He’s good at deciphering them if they’re only one.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that. Thank you for your input Will,” Dipper sincerely said. “I’m using two, one is of my name and the other is using Mabel’s favorite number.”

Will felt himself stand a bit taller and smile wider at Dipper’s praise before he smiled. “That’s amazing!”

Mabel beamed nodding, “That’s my bro-bro,” she bragged before she looked at him. “Want to guess my favorite number?” she asked and smiled wider as he nodded. 

Will hummed as he scrunched his nose up. “8?” he asked, watching as she shook her head. 

“Yes but no,” Mabel giggled, watching as Will frowned at her answer. “Don’t feel negatively about not getting it on the first try.” This made her giggle more as she glanced at Dipper who shook his head and rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Yes but no,” Will murmured under his breath as he scanned her. She was practically bouncing on her heels. He glanced down at Dipper, who as if he felt Will’s gaze looked up a millisecond after. 

‘Negative number,’ Dipper mouthed before tilting his head at Mabel. ‘She’s evil.’ Dipper stuck his tongue out at Mabel, making Will giggle. Mabel quickly turned to look at Dipper who hummed innocently, which made Will giggle more.

“You’re not giving hints now are you,” Mabel accused and shook her finger at him, pretending to be stern.

Dipper let out a dramatic gasp. “Me? Giving hints? Nope. I was just telling him how wonderful you are,” he innocently said.”

“He was,” Will promised as Mabel glanced at him. “Is it negative eight?”

Mabel squawked before gasping as she looked at Will with awe. “You’re not a psychic are you?”

Will laughed before he shook his head. “No, I’m just good at reading lips.”

“You did tell!” Mabel softly hissed, lightly slapping Dipper repeatedly as he laughed. “You dingus!”

Will bit his lip as he held back his laughter as Dipper curled in a little. “In all fairness, you did give me a hint too,” he tried.

“See? He didn’t even need my help,” Dipper snickered before he waved Mabel’s hands away. “Anyways, I know where to find the Stans. They’re a bit up the road, at a rest stop. If you’re ready to stop attacking me we can go find them,” he stated as he packed the radio.

Mabel hummed as she gave him one last light smack. “Alright, now let’s go. Onward,” she declared as she looped her arm with Will’s and started to march forward.

Will smiled as he followed her, glancing at her feet before he stepped in sync with her. “Onward,” he quietly murmured as he looked forward.

“Hopefully we’ll find them before it gets dark,” Dipper murmured as he glanced up at the sky then at his watch. “We have four more hours before it gets dark.”

Mabel and Will nodded before Mabel leaned over and put a hand over her face as if to share a secret. “Hey Will since we’re friends now, we get to learn about each other. Like, when Dipper was a kid, he liked to sing with BABBA.”

Dipper spun to look at Mabel in shock. “Mabel!” Dipper almost shrieked before covering his mouth. “You turkey! That was a family secret!”

“Not anymore,” Mabel beamed as she glanced at Will who was watching the two of them fondly. “Right Will?”

Will nodded, smiling and letting out a small chuckle as he imagined a tiny Dipper singing Disco Girl. “If his past self sang the same as he does now, then he should be proud,” he hummed.

Dipper’s ears soon flushed red, glaring at Mabel before he slumped as he didn’t want to ruin Will’s smile. “I wasn’t the best singer, squeaky here and there,” he admitted, smiling softly as Will laughed again.

“Puberty?” Will asked, before he decided he should share something. “Oh I hated those years, I remember I was talking to Kryptos and Hector, when all of a sudden my voice cracked so much. I sounded like a dumb record.”

The twins smiled, giggling as Mabel elbowed Dipper who rolled his eyes. “This jerkwad, and my other friends made a mixtape of my voice cracking,” Dipper murmured a little embarrassed.

“It was meant to be celebratory, and it was funny. You should totally listen to it,” Mabel giggled as Dipper flipped her hair over her eyes. “Hey!”

Will laughed as he helped move some hair out of Mabel’s face so she could see. “I’d like to listen to it,” he murmured, glancing up at Dipper shyly with a light pink tint to his cheeks. “I’d like to hear kid Dipper and see how much he’s grown.”

Dipper cheeks blushed a little brighter as he hesitantly nodded. “Yeah, one day I’ll let you listen to it. We don’t have it, but when we get to Gravity Falls I’ll show it to you,” he promised.

“Gravity Falls?” Will asked, glancing at the two confused. “Where’s that?” The two twins beamed.

“Oregon,” someone gruffly answered as the sound of a safety being pulled back echoed. “Get away from them.”

Will froze as Mabel huffed in anger and Dipper quickly stepped closer to Will. Each stood at his side, Mabel holding his arm as Dipper gently reached and held his hand. “Grunkle Stan, you put that gun down right now,” Mabel ordered.

“Kids, get away from him,” Grunkle Ford said as he lifted his pistol. “He was one of the people who held us captive.”

“He helped us escape,” Dipper countered, frowning at the two. “He tried his best to make sure we didn’t get hurt. He was the one who also talked for us.”

The Stans shared a glance but didn’t lower their guns. “And why exactly did he do that? What does he want?”

Will frowned before gently squeezing Dipper’s hand and Mabel’s arm as he took a deep breath. “I saw that what I was doing was wrong,” he shakily answered, flinching as the two older men scrutinized him. “They helped me see that- that's not how friends or family should treat each other.”

The younger Pines twins nodded furiously as if to help drive Will’s answer across. Stan and Ford shared another glance before sighing as they clicked the safety back on and put their respective arms away.

Stan huffed before he walked up to them. He scanned Mabel first, cupping her cheek gently before he reached up and wiped a tear away. “Look at you. You grew up exactly how I imagined you would be. The cunning artist.”

“I’m like a superhero diva,” Mabel giggled, her breath starting to get shaky as she could feel herself instinctively nuzzle his palm. “Not a kid anymore.”

“You’re still a kid in my eyes,” Stan scoffed before stepping to Dipper. “Look at you. All tall, buff, is that a shadow I see?” Stan teasingly rubbed his knuckle against Dipper’s chin. “And you, you’re the smart nerd I knew you’d be.”

“Shut up, you haven’t shaved either” Dipper quietly wheezed out, pushing Stan’s fist away before lightly squeezing it in his hand. “I learned how to be tough from the best.”

Stan scoffed. “I’ve been held up, what about you?” He laughed as Dipper and Mabel lightly pushed him.

Ford smiled as he stepped closer to Mabel and gently took her hands. “You still have your bright smile,” he murmured before he hugged her. “Your light is so bright, I felt like you’ve lit my path so many times in these dark times.”

Mabel’s lips wobbled as she squeezed his hands. “I can’t ever lose it. I can’t let Celestabellebethabelle ever think that I don’t have a pure heart,” she murmured before laughing. “And a purely epic punch!”

Ford let out a snort as he nodded. “You show her who’s the boss,” he murmured before moving to Dipper. “You’ve been growing up, not only in physical strength but in knowledge. Using two ciphers, and the zombies, brilliant Dipper.”

Dipper smiled as he shrugged. “Aw it wasn’t much, not like how you said that at times you show no fear.”

“But you’ve shown me that it’s okay, because you’re much stronger when you overcome them,” Ford murmured as he gently tilted Dipper’s hat down over his eyes. “I’ve been overcoming them thanks to you. Pushing for knowledge.”

“We’ll get it, just you watch,” Dipper laughed as he flicked his hat back up. “Then when we get back, we’ll play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.”

Ford nodded with a shaky smile before he and Stan opened their arms to give them a hug. “You’re all getting soft,” Stan scoffed as he saw them starting to cry.

“You’re a softie too Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said, her lip wobbling before she threw herself into their arms. 

“No we’re not,” Ford huffed, but didn’t stop the tears from falling as Dipper joined the hug.

“Yeah you are, look,” Dipper murmured as he hugged them and poked their chests. “Fluff for us because we’re your kids.”

“We missed you so much,” the four twins said, blinking before they let out a watery laugh. “Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx! Quadruple jinx!” They laughed again before hugging each other tighter.

Will smiled sadly from the back as he awkwardly rubbed his arm. He glanced away, wanting to give them a private moment until he felt someone tug his sleeve. “Hm?” he looked at them before blinking in surprise. The younger Pines twins had moved to make a space for him in the hug.

“Come on Will,” Mabel gently tugged on his sleeve, her tears still falling but he knew they were from happiness. Her bright smile told him so.

“You’re part of the family too,” Dipper urged as he waved his hand for Will to join, his shaky smile was as wide as can be.

“Yeah kid, they adopted you so we will too,” Stan stated with a smile as he looked at Will. “We’re like ducks, we grab as we go.”

“Cats if anything Stanley, they grab kittens,” Ford corrected but smiled awkwardly as Stan frowned at him. “But the point is you deserve to be in the hug too.”

Will’s heart elated before he hesitantly stepped into the hug. He felt his own tears start to fall as the family tightly hugged him. “Thank you so much,” he managed to choke out as he started to cry. “I-It means a lot to me.”

“Aw Will,” Mabel whined, crying harder as she hugged Will tighter. “It means a lot to us too,” Dipper whispered as he sniffled.

“It does,” Ford said as he sniffled and blinked rapidly. “Which is why, to protect this litter of kittens we must move to a safer place.”

“Don’t look at me,” Stan huffed as he pulled back then looked away from the group. “I’m not crying, I’m sweating.”

“Ew, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel laughed, punching Stan’s arm which made everyone laugh.

“But you’re right. We should move,” Dipper murmured as he wiped his tears with his hoodie.

Will nodded as he hesitated as the family walked forward. He smiled as he took a deep breath, almost feeling the tension melt away knowing that he was with them.

“Come on Will,” Mabel beamed as she skipped back to him and looped her arm with his again. “We’re not leaving you behind.”

“We’re not,” Dipper agreed as he glanced at Will before looping their arms together. “So, let’s go together. Ready?”

“Ready,” Will whispered, glancing between them before they laughed as they marched forward.

The Stans smiled as they watched the kids, well young adults but kids in their eyes, march forward. They jogged a little to catch up as the kids before glancing as Mabel wanted to skip but Dipper shook his head.

“We can’t, that’d be hard,” Dipper argued as he tried to not skip as Mabel was trying to on the other side of Will. “Not chained like this.”

“We totally can,” Mabel huffed back as she tried to but she couldn’t completely get it without the other two doing it. “I’m not letting go.”

“I never said to let go,” Dipper grumbled before raising an eyebrow as Mabel looked at him. “I just said chained.”

“How about we hold hands? Dipper and I could walk while you skip,” Will suggested, smiling gently at the two as they beamed at him.

“Great idea Will!” Mabel chirped as she gently moved her arm away then held his hand before she started to skip.

On the other side, Dipper and Will slid their hands down and laced their fingers together. “Thank you,” Dipper murmured as he smiled at Will.

Will smiled back and nodded. “I’m happy to help you,” he whispered. Neither noticed the look and growing smile the Stans shared before clearing their throats. Will’s face flared red as he looked away from Dipper. “All of you I mean,” he awkwardly said.

Mabel giggled as she knew what he meant but didn’t say anything as Dipper gave Will a fond look. The Stans hummed before nodding. “We’re happy for your help Will,” Stan said as he gently ruffled his hair.

“Though it would be better if you head straight home,” Ford murmured as he took his notebook from his pocket. “Stanley and I have a long way to go.”

“Oh right,” Stan murmured before giving the kids an apologetic glance. “We’re still looking for the cure. Sixer says there might be somewhere in the East where they’re testing.”

“Where who’s testing?” Dipper asked, frowning as he glanced at Ford as Mabel frowned at Stan. “You guys wouldn’t come with us?” she asked.

“No, sorry pumpkin,” Stan murmured as Ford gave her an apologetic look then turned to Dipper. “Fireflies,” Ford answered.

“Fireflies?” Will asked, blinking in surprise as he didn’t they would hear much about them from way out here, or get that sort of information. “As in the militia group?”

“Exactly,” Ford confirmed as he glanced at his notebook. “Supposedly they should be out in Frankfort, Kentucky. At the Kentucky State Capitol to be precise. Supposedly there’s a laboratory there that’s working day and night for the cure.”

“Well then we can go!” Mabel excitedly proclaimed as she glanced between the older Pines twins. “Safety in numbers!”

“That and we’ll be able to help a lot,” Dipper quickly added as he nodded furiously. “We’ll be able to get there faster.”

“It would be easier to fight against hunters or anyone who tries to fight you or us,” Will helped as the Stans scrunched their faces. 

“I don’t know,” Stan started, trailing off as he glanced at Ford. “What would your parents say?” Ford asked.

The question made Mabel stop skipping, her smile falling a little as Dipper’s expression became a little closed off. Neither answered for a minute. “They passed,” Dipper murmured, his voice barely audible. “They turned and we had to… We were alone…”

Stan and Ford’s expression fell into guilt and anguish as they watched Mabel twist her hair and Dipper fiddle with his hoodie’s strings. “Oh kids…” they started.

Will gently squeezed the younger twins in support. He gave the best smile he could muster as they looked at him. “I-I know it won’t ease the pain,” he shyly started. “But, we’re family, s-so you’re not alone anymore.”

The Stans nodded as Mabel sniffled and gave Will a one arm hug. “Thank Will,” she murmured. Dipper nodded as he wiped his tears. “It does ease the pain,” he quietly said.

The trio gave each other a small smile before glancing at the older Pines twins who hesitated before nodding. “Then we’ll all be going to Frankfort,” Ford declared.

“To Frankfort then,” Stan hummed as he glanced up at the sky then at his cracked watch. “We should find shelter soon, one more hour before it’s dark.”

The group nodded and continued to walk before Mabel hummed as she started to skip again. “Hey Will, tell us about yourself?” she asked. “Like what you like, don’t like, embarrassing secrets.”

“Mabel,” Dipper hissed as Stan guffawed and Ford shook his head with a smile.

“I-It’s alright,” Will quickly said before blushing as he thought of his embarrassing moments. “I just won’t say embarrassing things or any secrets if that’s alright?”

“That’s alright,” Dipper answered before Mabel could. He stuck his tongue out at her as she pouted before she smiled at Will, nodding for him to start.

“Hm, well,” Will started, frowning as it was now hard to say what he does and doesn’t like. “I… I like to fish. I like sitting there, looking at the water, and the joy of catching a fish.”

“We’ll be fishing together then,” Stan said with a nod before jerking his thumb at Dipper and Mabel. “These two are terrible at fishing.”

“We’re not,” Mabel argued, frowning at his statement as Dipper nodded in agreement with her.

“We do just fine,” Dipper huffed, ignoring Stan’s raised eyebrow. “We use traps. That’s still fishing.”

“Nope, you have to do it with a fishing pole and bait, that, now that has a different joy,” Stan praised softly as Will nodded.

“I’ll be happy to fish with you then Mister Pines.,” Will smiled shyly as Stan puffed his chest up.

“Mister Pines huh?” Stan hummed before laughing as Dipper and Mabel gave him a deadpan look. “Just Stan kid.”

“Stan,” Will nodded before he thought of what to say next. “I like to read novels. Mostly sci-fi or comedy novels.”

“Oh then I have one for you,” Ford beamed as he reached into his satchel and handed Will a book. “The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy. Funny, and futuristic.”

“Wow,” Will hesitantly took his hands away from the twins to hold the novel as he thumbed the cover. “Thank you Doctor Pines.”

“Oh please, just Doctor, or Ford,” Ford hummed, shrugging as the three other Pines gave him a look. “I worked for my PhD.”

“I’ll tell you what I think of it once I’m done Ford,” Will said, smiling awkwardly at Ford’s small slump at not being called ‘doctor.’ He brought his backpack to his chest. “I like to cook too.”

“You do?” Mabel gasped before smiling as she bounced a little. “Ooh what can you make?”

“Um, I can make oatmeal, pancakes, burgers, stuff here and there you know?” he listed, frowning as he knew he could cook more. “I’ll write a list one day.”

Mabel nodded as she imagined what food he’d be able to cook. Then again, they’d need to have the supplies for it.

“We’ll just keep it simple while we’re on the road,” Dipper said as if he read her mind. “We might not have too many… safe options for good ingredients out here.”

Will nodded before he frowned as he shrugged a little, zipped his backpack, and moved it back behind him. “N-Not much about me… I can’t fight, swim, scavenge…. I don’t know much…”

“Well, we can teach you,” Mabel suggested, smiling as she looked between the Pines family. “We each know something we can teach you. Just ask, and at least one of us should know.”

Will glanced at them nervously, a bit afraid of asking for too much. But, the encouraging looks they gave him made him a little less nervous. 

“I-I want to learn how to fight, hand to hand, and with weapons, like a gun or something. To scavenge so I can help pick berries, fruit, herbs. I want to swim in case we ever need to cross a river,” he said in one breath before shutting his eyes as if waiting for a mocking laugh or a ‘no.’

The Pines immediately looked to one another. “Me first! I can teach him how to fight hand to hand,” Mabel’s hand shot up as Stan huffed. 

Will slowly opened his left eye, glancing as no one looked as if they were going to make fun of him or say no. In fact they looked eager to teach him, and a little competitive on who teaches what.

“Next time I’ll be first,” Stan grumbled before humming as he glanced at Will. “I can teach you on how to scavenge.”

“And I will teach you how to read a compass and map,” Ford raised his hand before glancing at Stan. “We might have our lessons one after another.”

“I can teach you on how to shoot, with different types of guns and a bow and arrow,” Dipper murmured before smiling at Will. “We’ll all teach you how to swim. We’ll try to make stops at rivers or lakes so we can.”

“The different techniques, such as breaststroke or backstroke,” Mabel added as she acted out the two. “There’s like at least four so we’ll show you four-ish.”

“We’ll also show you how to not drown,” Ford brought up as he glanced at his family’s frown and Will’s scared face. “It’s better to know as much as you can than know less.”

“Bad wording but it’s true,” Stan agreed. “We’ll also try to improve on how long you can hold your breath under water. Jeez kid don’t look so scared, we won’t drown you.”

Will’s face looked as if someone drained all his blood. “S-Sorry I just, it sounds scary,” he murmured a little embarrassed.

Stan frowned before he walked over and gently patted Will’s shoulder. “It does, and it is… But you’ll see, that you can overcome that fear. And if you’re still afraid, that’s okay.”

“But isn’t it bad to be scared?” Will asked, glancing between them as they frowned at him. “Isn’t it dumb?”

“No, if one didn’t have fear everyone would be doing stupid things,” Ford stated matter of factly before pausing. “More stupid things.”

“What he means is, a little fear here and there is okay,” Mabel said as Ford frowned but didn’t correct her. “Sometimes it’s irrational and it’s okay.”

“Sometimes it’s rational, and it’s okay. Because fear, is well scary,” Dipper added as the other Pines nodded. “There’s no shame in fear, and anyone who says otherwise is dumb. If it’s ever too much, it’s okay to stop.”

Will nodded, smiling at each of them for their kindness. He couldn’t help the tears as they built up in his eyes.

“Oh look what you did Dipper,” Stan and Mabel huffed, frowning at Dipper who looked panicked. “You made him cry.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Dipper gasped, glancing at Ford for help, but his grumble winced as he wasn't exactly good at this either. “Will I’m so sorry, I-”

“N-No it’s okay, I-I just, forgot people were nice and thoughtful,” Will murmured as he wiped his tears before they could fall.

Mabel and Dipper nodded empathetically as Stan and Ford frowned. “What did they say to you kid?” Stan murmured under his breath as the younger twins gently rubbed Will’s back.

“He’s been hurt,” Ford murmured, glancing at Stan who nodded. “If those people aren’t dead, and if we ever see them, we’re going to make them apologize.”

“Definitely,” Stan murmured back before glancing up at a medium inn not far from them. “Think that’ll be a good place to spend the night?”

Ford hummed as he scanned the inn as the kids peeked around him to see the inn. “I think so, we’ll find an area that’s clear, start camp, clear the inn, then rest.”

“They have a pool so we could start swimming lessons there,” Mabel stated as she pointed at the pool.

“We’re also near a river, so we could fish,” Dipper gestured towards the river. “That and they haven’t taken their trash out so we can practice firing.”

“Perfect,” Stan said as he stretched his back and took his magnum out. “Let’s get going then. I want to eat my beans and soon.” He quietly made his way over, crouching near cars before waving for them to follow.

“Ew, canned beans,” Dipper and Mabel scrunched their faces as Will softly laughed at their expressions. They crouched too, taking their pistols out as they moved so Will was between them.

“They’re bad?” Will asked, glancing forward at Mabel, then over his shoulder at Dipper who nodded. They kept a single line behind Stan.

“They’re not that bad, these kids just exaggerate,” Ford protested as he crouched at the end of the line. 

“No we’re not, they’re bad,” Dipper quickly shot down as he shook his head at Will. “They’re terrible.”

“I don’t know how they eat it,” Mabel whispered softly as they got closer to the inn. “They’re super salty, too mushy, too much water. Our old neighbor made the best beans ever.”

“Yes but there’s a difference between canned beans and fresh beans,” Stan whispered over his shoulder back at them before making a shushing sound. 

Will nodded, glancing at the twins who made a lip zipping motion. He smiled, biting his lip to not giggle at their small gestures, a little part of him wishing he could join their small inside jokes. Maybe, he’ll be able to make new ones with them.

They quickly moved before Stan peeked into one of the rooms and frowned. He lifted five fingers then moved to the next room. As they passed the room, Will peeked in seeing five infected and felt his expression fall.

Dipper glanced inside too, frowning at the sight of the infected family before he looked at Will. He gently squeezed the blonde’s shoulder. ‘You okay?’ he mouthed.

Will gently placed his hand over Dipper’s and nodded. ‘I’m okay,’ he mouthed back. He gave a thumbs up before he followed Mabel again and glanced to see two in the next room.

They continued past three rooms. Four infected, one, then three. It wasn’t till the last room on the first floor that it was clear. Stan quietly picked the window before slowly sliding it open. “Everyone in,” he whispered.

Everyone moved inside as Mabel lifted her pistol and moved forward, keeping her eyes ahead. Dipper did the same, but to the bathroom and closet. “All clear,” the two whispered before glancing at the beds. 

Will glanced at the beds before he decided he wanted to help. He took a deep breath and lifted the covers. Nothing on top. He kneeled in between the two, lifting the cover again before letting out a sigh of relief. Nothing below. “Clear,” he whispered.

Dipper and Mabel smiled brightly at Will, giving him a thumbs up before hugging him as they quietly squealed. “You were great,” Dipper whispered. “It’s like you were always part of the group,” Mabel whispered.

Will flushed at their praise. “Thank you,” he whispered, hugging both of them as he lightly hugged them back in case they wanted to pull away. 

Ford smiled at them before glancing around as he set his things down. “We better start clearing the other rooms,” he whispered. 

Stan nodded as he stepped inside and set his things down. “Mm. You and I will go out.”

“I’ll help too,” Mabel volunteered as she glanced at Dipper and Will. “One of you make sure the room stays clear.”

“I’ll stay,” Will quickly volunteered, his hand shaking a bit as he thought of having to kill an infected. “I-I’ll stay.”

Dipper scanned him before gently tapping Will’s wrist, making the other glance at him. “Are you sure? I can stay if you want.” 

Will thought of it. He was afraid of being alone, but he didn’t want to burden them. But they said it was okay to be afraid, and okay to admit it. “I’m sorry…. I just, I don’t know if I’ll be able to kill them right now….”

“That’s okay,” Dipper quietly soothed as he gave Will a reassuring smile. “I’ll stay here with you.”

“Please stay safe,” Will murmured, glancing at the other Pines who nodded. 

“We will, you guys too,” Mabel whispered back, smiling at Will and Dipper before waving bye as she followed the Stans out. “Close the door behind us.”

Dipper nodded as he followed them before closing the door after them. “We’ll be safe in here. Hopefully they’ll get back soon.”

Will nodded as he gently set his things down, sat on the farther bed, and glanced up at Dipper then down at his arm. “Thank you for staying with me, for everything, you guys are already doing so much for me…” he murmured.

Dipper glanced back at Will before walking to the opposite bed and sat across Will. He quietly offered his hands palm up. “We’re treating you like how you deserve to be treated,” he whispered.

“Like a person?” Will asked, hesitantly reaching to put his hands over Dipper’s but paused in case Dipper moved back. But he didn’t. Will gently placed his hands over the other’s.

“Mhm, like a person, a friend, and family,” Dipper murmured as he gently rubbed his thumbs over Will’s knuckles. “I… I don’t know how they treated you in the resort… But know that we’ll never make fun of you, ignore you, or anything like that…”

Will bit his lip as relaxed at Dipper’s soothing rub and his words. “I-I know, you’re nothing like them,” he murmured. “I’m just so afraid of losing it. All of you.”

“It’s hard to trust after being hurt like that,” Dipper gently said then gently smiled at Will. “You won’t lose us. I promise.”

Will smiled, nodding to both statements as he lightly squeezed Dipper’s hands. “Thank you for understanding,” he whispered.

“Thank you for sharing,” Dipper answered. The two smiled at each other before jumping up at a sudden scream. “Runner,” he whispered.

The two stiffened, but Dipper moved automatically as he pulled his pistol out and stood in front of Will facing the door. Will stood behind him, gently holding the back of his shirt in fear as they waited in an eerie silence before they heard a whistle. 

Dipper slumped in relief as he recognized it. It was the Breath of the Wild whistle. “Oh thank fuck,” Dipper whispered, whistled back the tune.

Will frowned, glancing at Dipper and at the door in confusion. “Wh-what was that?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Mhm, it’s mine and Mabel’s signal on saying we’re okay,” Dipper explained before glancing at Will. “Do you know how to whistle?”

Will gave a shaky nod before he tried, though it was a bit airy at first after a few seconds he managed to get a couple notes out. “I-I’m a bit rusty though,” he confessed embarrassed, blushing a little as Dipper smiled.

“It’s okay, we have whistle signals, want to learn them too?” Dipper asked. He smiled wider at Will’s nod. “Then we’ll practice whistling together too.”

“I can’t wait,” Will whispered. The two smiled before jumping again as the door slammed open. Dipper raised his pistol as Will grabbed the lamp, ready to fight this time.

“Guess who go- Woah! It’s just me!” Mabel proclaimed as she raised her hands in peace. She giggled nervously as Dipper gave her a deadpan expression. “Sorry.”

“Oh my god I could have shot you!” Dipper yelled, frowning at the Stans who were behind her with an innocent smile. “You didn’t stop her?”

“What? You know we can’t control her,” they whined as Dipper glared at them. 

“No one can control me,” Mabel screamed and threw her hands in the air.

Will sighed in relief as he gently set the lamp down and glanced up to see Dipper rubbing his nose’s bridge.

“I don’t know how we’re not dead sometimes,” he murmured, growling as Mabel twirled around him. 

“Well I do, because we’re awesome!” Mabel declared, raising her hand to Will for a high five. “Don’t leave me hanging!”

Will smiled before gently high fiving her. She happily hooted as Dipper looked at him betrayed. “I couldn’t leave her hanging,” Will said.

“You’re so nice, I would’ve left her hanging for an eternity,” Dipper sighed as Mabel snickered and threw herself on the bed.

“That’s why I didn’t high five you,” Mabel huffed before she moved her legs back and forth. “Anyways, mission accomplished. The inn is now clear.”

“Great,” Dipper smiled at this as he glanced at his backpack and took out a couple of canned soups. “I’ll get started on dinner.”

“I’ll help,” Will offered, getting up to help until Mabel shot up and shook her head. “O-Or not?” He glanced at Dipper who was looking at Mabel suspiciously. 

Mabel raised a hand over her mouth to hide what she was going to say from Dipper. ‘I have a surprise,’ she mouthed. ‘I need to show you.’

Will hesitantly nodded before smiling awkwardly at Dipper. “I-I guess not today, maybe tomorrow? I’m sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s okay Will,” Dipper reassured, smiling warmly at him before he reached for a pillow and hit Mabel with it. “I’ll be fine.”

“What was this for then?” Mabel yelped as the pillow hit her. She huffed as she turned to look at Dipper who shrugged.

“For scaring us earlier, that’s why,” Dipper stated before he carried the cans out as the Stans nodded.

“You did deserve that,” Stan said, laughing at Mabel’s offended gasp. “Hey Dipper, warm up some beans yeah?”

“Got it Grunkle Stan!” Dipper called out from outside. “Just bring them over and I’ll warm them up.”

Stan scooped up some beans before he saluted Mabel and Will bye. Ford took his notebook and sat at the desk. “I’m going to work on some formulas. Hopefully I’ll be able to find something,” Ford said.

“Perfect, now let’s go see the surprise,” Mabel beamed as she grabbed Will’s hand and tugged him along.

“R-Right,” Will murmured, walking as fast as he could to not fall behind as he followed her outside. He awkwardly waved at Dipper and Stan who were sitting in the parking lot around a makeshift fire they made in a trash can.

The two waved back before Mabel took a turn around a corner and hummed as she glanced at the plaque. “We're here,” she said as she led him in. 

“Where are we?” Will asked, glancing around before blinking as he saw a small stage, tables, a dusty piano in the corner, a large window that was broken, and streamers that had their colors muted.

“We’re in the ballroom room, well this inn’s ballroom and we found this!” Mabel beamed as she ran to the stage and lifted a guitar case.

“Does it have it inside?” Will gasped, glancing behind him before rushing to the stage. He glanced up at her as she urged him to open it. He gasped at the guitar. It was made of mahogany and had a bundle of honeysuckle engraved into its pickguard. “It’s beautiful.”

“Right?” Mabel beamed, glancing up at Will as his fingers reached down and traced the engraving. “Exactly why I think you should give it to Dipper.”

Will’s fingers snatched away from the guitar as his head snapped up towards her. “M-me? Why me?” he asked, frowning as he glanced at the guitar. “You found it, you should give it to him.”

“I could,” Mabel hummed as she carefully closed the case. “…You don’t have to. I’ll give it to him if you don’t want to.”

Will scrunched his nose as his gaze fell back onto the guitar. “Do… do you think I can? As a way to apologize for what happened with his old guitar?”

Mabel gave him a sympathetic glance. “That wasn’t your fault,” she murmured before nodding as she handed him the case. “Think of it more as a… new friendship gift.”

“New friendship gift,” he murmured as he gently took the case. Will frowned, glancing up at Mabel’s bright smile. “Wait, what about your new friendship gift then?”

“Mine is having a new friend, I don’t need a gift,” Mabel scoffed as she waved her hands. ‘And maybe seeing my new friend and brother fall in love and grow old together,’ she sneakily thought. 

Will tightened his grip on the handle before hugging her. “I’ll find you a gift, sooner or later,” he murmured. “I promise.”

“Aw thanks blueberry,” she murmured, hugging him back. “Get it? Because your sweater’s blue. Plus you’re sweet like a berry.”

Will blinked before he laughed as he pulled back. “Thank you, um rainbow? I’m not good at nicknames.”

“Aw it’s alright, neither is Dipper,” Mabel snorted as she waved her hand. “That’s why I’m the one who comes up with the nicknames.”

“Dinner’s ready!” They both glanced at the doorway as Dipper shouted this, then looked back at each other.

“Thank you, for letting me do this,” Will said one last time as he carefully slung the guitar over his shoulder so as to somewhat hide it from view.

“No problem, I’m happy to help friendships blossom,” Mabel beamed as she gently patted his shoulder.

The two walked out of the ballroom and towards the small group. Stan was already eating his beans as Dipper handed Ford his bowl of beans.

“Thank you Dipper,” Ford stated as he sat down next to Stan. “I’ll try some soup later if that’s alright.”

“‘Course it’s alright Ford,” Dipper assured as he stirred the soup so it wouldn’t burn. “I heated enough for all of us and a little extra in case anyone wanted seconds.” He glanced up once Mabel and Will were close enough. “Hey, soup or beans?”

“Soup, definitely soup,” Mabel answered as she sat down on Stan’s other side. The two elbowed each other before snickering as Ford gave them a deadpan glance before elbowing Stan’s other side. 

“Got it. How about you Will?” Dipper asked as he handed Mabel her bowl of soup. He ignored Mabel and Ford as they elbowed Stan more. 

Will quietly laughed as Stan frowned before he started to elbow both of them back. “I’ll have soup please.” 

“Coming right up,” Dipper hummed as he poured and handed Will his bowl. Dipper sat down before laughing out loud as the three somehow managed to hit each other directly on the elbows.

“Thank you,” Will said before laughing as the three winced in pain. He and Dipper shared an amused glance before they ate.

The three sat around the small camping pot and talked about their plan. How they were going to train in the morning, fish, what lessons to go over and how, before they just talked about random things like whether square pizza or triangle pizza is better.

“I’m telling you, you get more from ordering square pizza,” Ford argued as he jabbed his spoon in the direction of Stan and Mabel.

“Yeah, but if I’m selling it then I should make a circle pizza so I can make more money,” Mabel argued, making Stan pretend to wipe a tear.

“They grow up so fast,” Stan pretended to cry before nodding. “It’s true, plus you can make the sizes approximately the same and hike the price up.”

Will laughed as he glanced at Dipper who was watching his family with a fond look. “You haven’t said anything about this pizza debacle,” Will shyly whispered.

“Neither have you,” Dipper teasingly whispered back. “...I missed seeing this. All of them, with you, together…. It’s nice” He smiled before he gave Will a quick wink. “Plus I prefer calzones.”

Will flushed, smiling back as he shrugged. “I’m… more of a, deep dish kinda guy,” he hesitantly teased back. He smiled wider at Dipper’s loud laugh.

“Deep dish was good,” Dipper agreed before scrunching his nose as he tried to recall something. “I loved the one from downtown, it was the best.”

“Oh no, the mom and pop shop a little down my street, I think it was Calli’s, had the best deep dish,” Will argued, feeling a little more confident at Dipper’s gentle smile and attentive look. “They would put extra Italian sausage and the cheese stretch. It was long, I felt like it could’ve been a foot long.”

“A foot? Get outta here,” Dipper gasped before closing his eyes. “Oh that would’ve been amazing to try. It sounds good.”

“It was amazing,” Will murmured as he glanced behind him at the guitar case. “Um, Dipper I wanted to give you something. A-As a gift for our friendship,” he stammered out before taking the guitar off and outstretched it towards the other. Will chewed his bottom lip as Dipper opened his eyes. “I-I know it’s not the one you had, but I hope you like it.”

Dipper frowned a little in confusion before gasping as he saw the guitar case in Will’s hands. He glanced up at Will before back down at the case. Dipper quietly took it before setting the case down on his lap. Slowly unlatching the buckles, he lifted the top before gasping at the guitar. “Oh wow… It’s beautiful,” he murmured.

He slowly took the guitar out of its case before lightly strumming a chord. He winced as two notes sounded out of tune. He noticed everyone else wince too.

“I’ll fix that,” he murmured as he started to tighten one of the turners and loosened the other. He slowly strummed the same chord before beaming as it was in tune now. Dipper slowly put the guitar back in its case before closing it and looked up at Will. “Are you sure you want to give it to me?” he asked a little nervously. 

“Of course, I mean you lost your old one. Well it was broken, but only because I insisted on having you play and well, you know what happened,” Will awkwardly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Plus, I don’t know how to play guitar.”

Dipper nodded slowly before smiling at Will. “Would you want to learn? I can teach you how to play,” he offered.

Will’s head shot up in surprise before he hesitantly nodded. “I-I’d like that,” he shyly murmured before smiling back.

Both were so busy smiling at each other, that neither noticed the smug smile Mabel had, and the knowing looks Ford and Stan had. It wasn’t until Stan clapped his hands did the two jump and blush as they looked at the group.

“Well it’s been a long night and we’ve decided that heart pizza is a terrible pizza shape,” Stan declared as he got up and stretched. They winced as they heard his spine pop. “Time to hit the sack. Go on, get outta here kids.”

“I call first bed! Good night!” Mabel beamed, hopping up as she ran towards the motel room. She laughed as Dipper let out a ‘Hey!’

“Cheater,” Dipper huffed smiling at Will. “You should go get the other bed before she decides to push the beds together.”

Will smiled as he got up before frowning a little. “What about you? Where will you sleep?” 

“Mm, probably on the floor or in the chair,” Dipper answered as he shrugged. “I’ve slept worse.” 

Will frowned as he was about to argue but saw Dipper’s gentle smile. “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Dipper promised. “Please I insist?”

Will hesitantly nodded before smiling. “Such a gentleman,” he teased before waving bye to the Stans. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Dipper and the Stans called out. They turned to each other with narrowed eyes. 

“I’ll take the first shift,” Dipper offered as he gestured for them to go inside. “You guys go to sleep.”

“Nu uh,” Stan gruffed as he crossed his arms. “You go in there kid and you get some sleep. You’re going to need it.”

“Stanley’s right,” Ford added as Dipper opened his mouth to argue. “You and Mabel will be teaching him how to swim so that means being in peak form.”

This made Dipper pause and huff as he rolled his eyes. “Fine, but next time I get the shift okay?” He argued, wanting the last word as he got up.

“Alright kiddo, whatever you say,” Stan snorted before glancing at the fire. “Hey, kid… about your parents… we’re sorry we couldn’t be there for them, for you….”

Dipper paused as he heard this before rubbing the back of his neck. “It… It wasn’t your guys’s fault. You didn’t know. Even if you did, I don’t think it would’ve changed anything…”

“That, and… well we can tell that you and Mabel did, what you had to,” Ford gently observed as Dipper stiffened at this.

“I- …I did what I had to, to protect Mabel… I couldn’t let her, and I just,” Dipper sniffled as he rubbed the tears building in his eye. “I had to protect her.”

“We know kid,” Stan whispered as he got up and tightly hugged Dipper. “You’ve been doing such a great job.”

“We’re just sorry, that you had to have blood on your hands to do it,” Ford finished as he joined the hug.

Dipper buried himself in his Grunkles’ chest before he sniffled. “It’s alright,” he whispered. “It’ll be better with you guys being here with us.”

“It will, we promise,” the Stans promised in unison before Ford gently squeezed his shoulder as Stan ruffled his hair. 

“Now, get out of here and go to bed,” Stan huffed as Dipper let out a watery laugh but nodded.

“Aye, aye sirs,” Dipper chuckled as he hugged them one last time before pulling back. “Good night,” he murmured before leaving to sleep.

The Stans sat back down before Stan took out a flask. He took a quick gulp before passing it to Ford who took one too. Their tears quietly fell as Stan put the bottle away.

“We’re going to protect these kids no matter what” Stan stated as he glanced up at Ford who nodded.

“We won’t let them get hurt anymore,” Ford murmured. “Not Dipper, Mabel, or Will. We’ll protect them.”

The two nodded before they quietly put more wood into the fire as they took their respective firearms out and listened.

They just got their family back. They’re not going to lose it again. Not to anyone or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really excited about having Will with the Pines! They freakin love him!
> 
> P.S Bill loves Hot Pockets straight out right out of the microwave or pizza bagels. Sometimes deep dish. Otherwise, nope.


	7. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the Pines family will start teaching Will all sorts of skills! The thing is, they notice that Will isn’t alright. They can tell something’s bothering him, but when they ask it’s brushed off. They want to help, but will Will let them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can get heavy like a pretty heavy nightmare and memories of past trauma. There is crying. This is mainly from Will’s point of view.

Will gasped as he sat up and looked around. Everything was so dark. He couldn’t see a thing.

He squinted, trying his best to focus and hoped to see Dipper sitting in the chair but he just couldn’t see. He turned to his right but Mabel wasn’t there. No one was there. He was alone.

“Dipper? Mabel?” Will asked a little frantically as he got out of bed. A shiver went through his body as his feet touched the cold concrete floor. “Stan? Ford?”

Where were they? Will gulped as he hugged himself and went to open the door to see if maybe the family was just up early. He raised a hand to block his eyes as a bright light engulfed him.

“Will!” Someone shouted. Will lowered and blinked rapidly as the person grabbed his hand. They pulled him ahead as he struggled to keep up.

“Good morning, what’s going o-” Will’s words got stuck in his throat as he stared into Bill’s eyes. “B-Bill?” he shakily asked, the blood draining from his face as he tore his hand out of the other’s.

“You left me,” Bill snarled as he pushed Will back. “You left me! After everything! What happened to being friends for life?! Did I mean nothing to you?! YOU LEFT ME!!” Bill kept pushing Will back at each sentence, and used all his force in the last.

Will stumbled back at each push, before he fell onto his back and felt his breath hitch as he propped himself onto his elbows to get up. Bill was gone, but there was something else now.

Under his hand, was blood. He immediately turned and felt himself starting to hyperventilate. “N-No, no, no, no, no, no,” he whispered. His hand flew to his mouth as he felt himself gag and used his other hand to scramble backwards.

There, where he fell, and was moving as far, far away as he could were Stan and Ford’s bodies riddled with bullets and bruises. Just like the people who went through Cipher gang territory. The people he couldn’t save. “That can’t be true, this isn’t true.”

“It’s okay Willie,” a voice whispered behind him as hands grabbed his arms in an iron grip. His heart stopped as he knew exactly who this was. “It’ll be okay because we’re together now. In fact, I’ll have you now because it’s what I deserve,” Teeth growled.

Will felt himself being dragged backwards and immediately began to kick and scream. “Let me go! Let me go! Dipper! Mabel! Help me! Someone please! Dipper! Mabel! Please!” he cried out, tears flowed down his face.

Suddenly, his arms were let go. He let out a grunt as he fell onto his back again. He immediately rolled onto his knees and looked up to see Mabel sobbing over the Stans bodies. Next to her was Dipper, his hand on her shoulder with a forlorn expression before their heads snapped towards him.

“You said you were with us!” The two shouted. “You said we could trust you! We thought you were our friend! We thought you cared! But you were wrong! You lied to us!”

“No! I am your friend! I do care!” Will pleadingly cried as he got to his feet and reached up towards them, his tears falling faster as their faces contorted into a look of hatred. “I would never lie to you! Please! Don’t go! Don’t leave me alone!”

“Why would we be friends with you?” Mabel hissed, lifting up Grunkle Stan as she walked away further into the darkness. “You don’t deserve to be with us.”

“No! Please!” Will cried as he tried to get up but he felt hands grab his legs. He looked behind him to see Teeth and Bill were dragging him back, and the rest of Bill’s friends reached for him.

He felt Dipper grab his hand and he felt hope. “Dipper-” he whispered, reaching for Dipper’s other hand as he kneeled in front of Will.

“You get what you deserve,” Dipper whispered to him before he grabbed Will’s hand. “And that’s being alone.”

Will cried harder as Dipper tore Will’s hand off of him. Will screamed he was dragged away. “MABEL! DIPPER! NO! PLEASE!” he shouted. His eyes tore open as he realized he was screaming in real life.

Dipper and Mabel immediately sat up as they drew their pistols for the immediate threat before they rushed to Will’s side. The Stans rushed in, kicking the door down before they gave an empathetic glance at the three kids.

Will sat in his bed, his frame shaking as he buried his face into his hands and sobbed. “I-I”m so sorry,” he cried. “I-I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Mabel soothingly whispered as she kneeled on Will’s right. “What’s wrong Will? Was it a nightmare?”

Dipper kneeled on Will’s left as he offered Will his water canteen. “Here drink some water,” he gently whispered.

“I-I’m sorry,” Will sniffed as he tried to get his breathing under check. “I-I haven’t had nightmares in a while.” His hands shook as he held the canteen.

The Pines shared a glance before they slowly nodded. “I know it’s alright to ask right now… but Will, can you tell me five things you see?” Dipper carefully asked.

Will glanced up before he nodded as he panted heavily and sniffled. “A-A chair, you, um… Mabel, Stan, Ford, a-and um, I-I don’t know, the mirror?” he murmured.

“Good, good,” Ford whispered as he and Stan slowly approached the bed. They kneeled at the foot of the bed as they put their pistols away. “Can you tell me four things you can touch?”

“D-Dipper’s canteen,” Will said as he tightened his grip on said item. “The blanket…. The p-pillow, and my socks.”

“Great, you’re doing great kiddo,” Stan encouraged. “Now how about three things you can hear?”

Will shut his eyes tightly as he listened as hard as he could. “Th-the bird outside, a fire I think, and…. Myself? Does that count?” he worriedly asked as his eyes shot open, frantically searching their expressions for any sign of disappointment or anger.

“Oh yes, yes it counts,” Mabel immediately answered in the softest voice she could muster. “How about two things you can smell?”

Will nodded as he felt his breathing start to come back to him. He sniffled before he nodded again. “Salt, and beans,” he whispered.

“Perfect,” Dipper whispered as he gave Will a gentle smile. “Last thing okay? What about one thing you can taste?”

Will quietly took a sip of the water. “The water, I can taste the water,” he murmured. He wiped his tears and sniffled more as the Pines family sighed in relief. “I’m okay now.”

The Pines discreetly shared a glance. “We can talk about it if you want?” Mabel offered. The other three Pines nodded immediately. “It’ll feel bet-”

“N-No,” Will murmured as he would much rather not think about or talk about the nightmare. He didn’t know what they’d think. He didn’t want them to hate him, think that he was weak. “I’m okay, really.”

“Will-” Stan tried to say but they all watched as Will got up. They noticed his flinch as his feet touched the ground before he relaxed. “Kiddo…”

‘It’s carpet,’ Will thought to himself as he got up. ‘This is real. Not a dream.’ “I um, need to use the restroom,” he quickly said as he walked to the bathroom.

“Will,” Dipper murmured as he reached for Will’s hand. “Pleas-” Everyone froze as Will snatched his hand away before Dipper could even touch it. Dipper’s eyes widened as did Will’s as they stared at each other. “Will, I’m sorry-”

Will didn’t wait as he scurried into the bathroom and locked the door. He bit his lip as he rested his head against the door and waited. He listened intently before sliding to his knees as the Pines left the room.

Guilt filled his entire being as he held back another sob threatening to come out. His thumb gently caressed the bandages as he took deep breaths to ground himself. ‘They care for him,’ he repeated to himself.

But the nasty thought of, ‘Do you really deserve this?’ crept in and buried itself into the front of his mind.

After a couple minutes, Will got up, splashed water into his face, took a deep breath, then smiled. It wasn’t as big as Mabel’s but he didn’t want them to worry. Once he was satisfied, he walked out of the bathroom, then out of the room.

“Good morning,” he greeted as if nothing happened earlier. He could feel himself sweating but he tried his best to be normal.

The Pines glanced at him before they offered a small smile, but their eyes were full of concern. Will didn’t know what to do.

“Will, I- I wanted to say sorry for earlier,” Dipper murmured as he stepped forward but kept his distance. “I should’ve asked about your personal space. I didn’t mean to scare or hurt you. I’m sorry.”

For a minute, Will was taken aback. No one’s ever offered a genuine apology before the Pines. But he pushes those feelings down. Go back to what he knows. “It’s alright,” Will brushes off. He’s done this before. Pretend. 

This apparently wasn’t the right thing to say as Dipper immediately frowns. Everyone does. Will gripped his shirt before his eyes flickered to the pool.

“I wanted to start swimming!” Will blurted before Dipper could apologize again. “Why don’t we start now?” He hurries to go to the pool, but glances back.

Mabel was holding Dipper’s wrist as the latter’s frown was deeper. The two just stared at each other before Dipper glared and growled. Mabel gave an apologetic expression before she smiled once she saw Will’s glance.

“Alright! Swimming lessons!” Mabel chirped. “We should probably change into swimwear but I don’t have any and I don’t know if you do.”

“Nope,” Will answered, his eyes flickering towards Dipper whose back was towards them as he spoke to the Stans. How did he know he was talking? Because the Stans were subtly nodding and staring at Dipper intently. He turned away as he gently touched his bandages. They care. He cares.

“Well I’m going to take off my sweater,” Mabel said as she carefully put her sweater on the pool’s gate. “I don’t want it to get wet and I don’t want it to be wet while we walk.”

Will glanced at himself before he forced a smile. “I’m going to keep my clothes on if that’s alright,” he murmured.

Mabel nodded as she gently smiled at him. “Of course it’s okay. You do what you're comfortable doing okay Will?” she whispered. “You’re safe.”

“Thank you Mabel,” Will murmured as they stepped into the pool. He shivered at the coolness but took it one step at a time.

The lesson was quick. Mabel showed him how to not drown, which meant no flailing. She stayed close to him, her arms under him as he took deep breaths and tried his best to stay still to float.

“You’re doing great Will,” she whispered encouragingly. “You’re okay, I’ve got you.” And she did, because she stayed by his side and never moved her arms.

Will had to not think about her words too deeply as he knew he would cry if he thought about them. The two got out after a while and sat in the sun as Ford served breakfast. 

They had fish with canned fruit and beans. Mabel spoke about Will’s first great lesson, saying nothing but sweet things about him. She didn’t stop talking, and they all knew if she did, the atmosphere would be tense.

After breakfast, Will noticed everyone was finishing up and Dipper had glanced at him. Will froze as he saw the worry in Dipper’s eyes. His own flickered away to see Ford cleaning his pistol. 

“Can we start on learning about the gun?” Will asked, glancing at Dipper who scrunched his lips a little but nodded.

“Okay,” Dipper whispered and got up. The two quietly walked to a pick up truck before Dipper carefully pulled the tailgate down. “Do you need help getting up?” he asked.

Will shook his head as he pulled himself up and sat down. “It’s alright, thank you,” he murmured.

Dipper nodded before he quietly climbed and sat a few inches from Will. Neither would say it aloud, but it hurt both of them to see the gap between them.

“Well, this is a pistol,” Dipper started as he laid the pistol between them. “It is empty, the safety is on.” He continued to lecture, while slowly taking the pistol apart to show Will how to load it, clean it, put a silencer on, take off the safety, put the safety on. He went on to shotguns, then the hunting rifle.

After teaching him, he let Will touch them and repeat what Dipper showed him. If he did something wrong, Dipper would murmur, “It’s okay, we can fix it.” And he’d help Will. Once Will got the hang of things, Dipper gave him a small smile.

“We respect them,” Dipper said as he put the arms away in his backpack or his holster. “But I know you would respect them… If you have any questions... about anything, you can ask me, okay?”

Will nodded before he remembered El Diablo. He didn’t know much about it, but maybe Dipper would. “Actually…. I do,” he murmured.

Dipper sat a little taller with hope as Will fidgeted a little. Maybe now, maybe they can start.

“Do you know about a gun named El Diablo?” Will asked. 

Dipper couldn’t show his disappointment as he shook his head. “No I’m sorry. But I can look at it if you have it, and teach it to you if you want,” he offered. 

“Um, no, I don’t think I want to learn that one,” Will answered before quickly smiling at Dipper. “Thank you though.”

“Of course Will,” Dipper murmured. “Anything.” The two sat there a while longer staring at each other before Will nervously laughed and hopped down.

“I-I should go, I um, brought soup for uh lunch. If you all want,” Will said as an excuse while walking away. He gave a quick smile hoping that would drive the point home.

Dipper scanned him before he nodded. As Will walked away, he didn’t see Dipper wiping his eyes with his sleeve or the shuddery inhale before Dipper followed.

Lunch was a little better. Everyone was talking about random stuff. Will had small genuine smiles here and there, but as soon as there was silence, the nightmare would come back. And they couldn’t stay forever. 

The group cleaned up, gathered everything before they walked. Everything was going so fast, it felt like a blur.

Will walked as if he was in a trance before he heard someone clear their throat. He automatically smiled up at Stan and Ford as they walked next to him. “Is it time for our lessons?”

They smiled back and nodded. The three walked together as Ford took his book out and would talk about the wild plant life that they could see as they walked. “Berries, herbs, roots, weeds, all could help with food, or with healing,” Ford explained as he offered Will the book.

“There are a lot of uses,” Will said as he scanned the book before he glanced up. “Are those cunila origanoides?” he sounded out.

“Yes correct,” Ford congratulated. “Those can be used in tea you know? I hear peppermint, chamomile, or lemon balm are wonderful teas to drink.”

“Are they?” Will asked, frowning a little as he had heard of the first two. Where though? “Are they delicious?”

“Oh yes,” Ford immediately nodded. “They are delicious with honey, but they also help with other things like one’s health.”

Will slowly nodded as he glanced back at the book a little nervously. “O-Oh that’s um, good,” he murmured.

Stan glared at Ford silently for his poor execution. Ford looked pained as he had tried as hard as he could to come up with what to say. Stan sighed and came to the rescue.

“Well, you’re not only learning about plants,” Stan scoffed as he took his map and compass out. “Here, let me teach you how to read a map and compass.”

“Oh, okay,” Will said as he glanced at Stan’s map. “Is it easy navigating a map and a compass?”

“Well, no,” Stan truthfully answered. “But over time, and with help from someone who does know or has you know done it, you’ll be able to find your way.”

Will glanced up at Stan. “Do all of you know how to navigate?” he asked, glancing between the Pines as he fidgeted with his sleeves a little.

“Well, no, Mabel and Dipper didn’t know,” Stan answered as he glanced ahead at the twins. “But they learned how.”

“Then I’ll learn how to be good with a map too,” Will declared as he looked at the compass then the map.

Stan silently shut his eyes as he realized his words didn’t work. Ford also sighed before the two smiled as Will glanced up at them to make sure he was reading the map right. The older twins nodded as they showed Will how.

After declaring where they wanted to camp for tonight, which was a campsite not far from where they were, Will asked if he could lead. The older Pines nodded as Will took the lead. Mabel and Dipper slowed down to let him walk ahead as they glanced at their Grunkles who shook their heads.

Will couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as they all walked behind them. They wouldn’t leave him, right? They weren’t going to make fun of him? Or just take control. They weren’t like that.

He took a deep breath as he led the family. And maybe, if he started eavesdropping, he couldn’t help it.

“-can’t do it like this,” Dipper harshly whispered. “We need to talk with him.”

“No,” Mabel hissed. “That isn’t how we did it with me. We have to wait.”

“But you’re a different person,” Dipper whispered back. “We can’t always wait.”

“Stop it both of you,” Ford huffed. “We’ll find a way.”

“...Let’s try being direct,” Stan murmured. “Dipper’s right hon. It’s different for everyone.”

“But what if it doesn’t work? What if it gets worse?” Mabel asked after a couple of seconds.

“If it doesn’t work, then we’ll wait okay?” Dipper asked. “We won’t be hard.”

“Okay,” she murmured. “But if I see any signs of him uncomfortable then I will get him away.”

Will tightened his grip on the map and compass as his heart raced and questions flew through his head. What were they walking about? Obviously about him, but what? Did he do something wrong? Were they going to leave him? Were they going to kick him out?

They thankfully arrived at the campsite soon. Will chewed his bottom lip as he watched them. He didn’t want to leave them. He didn’t want to go. He had to prove he was worthy of staying here.

“I brought beef stew!” Will suddenly blurted as Stan set up the cooking pot. He flushed as everyone looked at him. “I-I um, maybe we could cook it for dinner?”

Mabel beamed as she nodded immediately and skipped to him. “That’s perfect Will! Thank you!” she chirped.

“Yeah, that was good thinking,” Dipper smiled as he sat down. “Now we won’t only have to go onto eating beans.”

“I was getting tired of beans,” Ford said, shrugging at Stan’s glare. “It’s true.”

“I, was too,” Stan grumbled before he gave Will a small smile. “Thanks kid.”

Will nodded immediately as he felt his hands sweat while taking the cans out of his backpack. So far so good. They see that he’s helped, that’ll show that he deserves to be amongst them.

Everyone sat in silence as Stan started heating up the stew. Mabel frowned into the fire as Ford wrote in his journal and Dipper was glancing at Will repeatedly.

Will chewed his lip more, gripping his pants tightly as he waited. What could he talk about? Distract them with?

“Hey Will, you wanted to learn guitar right?” Dipper finally asked after minutes of silence and glancing.

“Yes! Y-Yes I did,” Will quickly agreed, smiling as he felt his heart pump harder in his chest.

Dipper nodded as he got his guitar out and went to sit by Will. This time he sat closer to Will, their knees gently knocked together. “Is this okay?” Dipper quietly asked.

Will automatically relaxed at Dipper’s touch, even if it was small. “Y-Yeah, it’s okay,” he whispered back.

Dipper gave a quick smile as he nodded before he handed Will the guitar. “Here, I’ll tell you where to put your fingers so you could learn some chords,” he murmured.

Will nodded as Dipper started teaching him the chords. Dipper quietly instructed him through the chords; Am, C, A, and G. They would switch between the chords, making sure that Will knew the chords.

“Great job,” Dipper praised as Will handed the guitar back. “Wait, is there a song that you want to learn though? Maybe after the chords, you can learn the song.”

“U-Um, I don’t know… I’ll think about it if that’s alright,” Will rambled anxiously. “I’ll tell you. Later. In the future while we’re traveling. Together.”

Dipper frowned at Will’s ramble before he slowly nodded. “Will,” he murmured. “I was, um… wondering if it was alright if I played a song…. For you.”

Will gripped his pants again as he noticed Dipper wasn’t meeting his gaze. Oh no, would he be sent away by song? He blinked back tears and dipped his head before he nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” Dipper murmured as he absentmindedly strummed the guitar. “Just… know that the song is from all of us. And we mean it. But if you want to ignore it, or if it bothers you, then we won’t bring it up again… Okay?”

Will nodded again as he shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath as Dipper started to strum a melody now.

“You don't have to be a hero to save the world,” Dipper started to sing. “It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself,” Will’s eyes shot open at this. He immediately looked at Dipper who was nervously looking at him while singing. “It feels like nothing is easy, it'll never be. That's alright, let it out, talk to me.”

Will felt his breaths start to get deeper as a lump formed in his throat. “You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique,” Mabel’s voice quietly joined Dipper’s as she got up. “You don't have to know what to say or what to think. You don't have to be anybody you can never be. That's alright, let it out, talk to me.” Mabel sat next to Will and gently took his hand.

“Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep. Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams,” Will felt his vision become blurry as tears fell, his breath started stuttering as he opened his mouth but nothing came out. The Stans quietly got up and moved to sit behind him, gently rubbing soothing circles onto his back. “It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive certainly. It's alright, come inside, and talk to me.”

A sob choked out of Will’s throat as he curled into himself, his hand held on tightly to Mabel’s hands as he leaned into the Stans rubs. Dipper immediately stopped playing at this.

“W-Will,” Dipper whispered as he practically ran to get to Will’s side. “I-I’m sorry, I just- I wanted to talk- to tell you how much we care-”

“I-I- Please don’t stop,” Will whispered, his voice pleading as he shook his head. “P-Please.”

Dipper glanced at Mabel and the Stans before he nodded. “Okay,” he whispered before he held the guitar again and cleared his throat to ignore the lump in his own throat. “We can talk here on the floor, on the phone, if you prefer, I'll be here until you're okay,” Dipper continued.

“Let your words release your pain. You and I will share the weight. Growing stronger day by day,” Dipper watched as Will closed his eyes, his entire body shaking harder as the Pines gently hugged him as tightly as they could and would whisper in firm voices despite crying; ‘We’re here for you,’ ‘It’s okay kid,’ and ‘We won’t let go.’ “It's so dark outside tonight, build a fire warm and bright, and the wind, it howls and bites. Bite it back with all your might.” 

Dipper hesitantly stopped playing the guitar, watching as Will’s head shot up to look at him. He gave Will a shaky smile as his own vision blurred. “Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep, even if you run away you still see them in your dreams.” Both of Dipper’s hands reached up as he gently cupped Will’s face, watching as Will leaned into the gentle touch.

“It's so dark tonight. It looks nice, fall asleep.” Dipper lightly brushed away the falling tears as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Will’s. “It’s alright, come inside,” The two stared into each other’s eyes, Will’s eyes lost but hopeful as Dipper stared back with determination and love. “And talk to me.”

Will couldn’t hold it in anymore. Finally, he let his sobs out. As loud and hard as they were, he couldn’t hold it in any longer when Dipper hugged him too.

Dipper nodded as Will gripped onto Dipper’s sweater as if it was the only thing keeping him there and sobbed more, hiccuping here and there from how hard he was crying. “It’s okay,” Dipper whispered as he hugged Will tighter. “Let it out Will, let it out,” he murmured. “We’re not going anywhere. We’re here for you.”

A weight came off the group the longer Will cried, and the tighter the Pines family held him. They continued whispering their support to him for as long as he needed. It wasn’t until a half hour, maybe longer, that Will began to slowly hiccup and softly sniffle. 

Stan and Ford wiped their tears away as they sat back to give him space. Mabel smiled as she sat back too, glancing away to wipe her tears away. “Do you want to stay like this?” Dipper whispered.

“S-Stay, p-please,” Will managed out, his voice raspy from how much he was crying. “I d-don’t want to let g-do yet,” he hiccuped.

Dipper carefully maneuvered Will so Will was sitting in his lap, but could still hug Dipper. “Is this okay?” Dipper asked.

Will nodded to Dipper before glancing around as he noticed they were all sitting close to him. Mabel was the only one far, but that was because she was getting them stew. She came back, offering one bowl to Will, and the other to Dipper.

“Here, we should eat first then we should talk,” Mabel gently whispered. She gave Will a small smile before she sat down next to them. She gently rubbed Will’s back again before she started eating her stew.

Dipper carefully lifted the spoon or sometimes the bowl with his left arm, his right still tightly hugged Will. Will had to use both his hands as he was shaking, but he leant into Dipper as much as he could to make up for not being able to hug him.

They ate in silence, but it wasn’t tense. Just, tired. In a good way if that made sense. After they all finished, they carefully put their bowls aside.

“We, we’ve been wanting to talk to you, about the nightmare,” Mabel started as she played with her sweater. “We didn’t want to push.”

“But, we also didn’t want to wait too long,” Dipper continued as he sighed. “We didn’t want you to spiral far.”

“But we would understand if you don’t want to talk,” Ford added. “We know people open up at different paces.”

“But know that we’re here for you kid, no matter what,” Stan finished. “We’re open ears, and open hearts. If you ever want to talk, we’ll be right by your side.”

Will sniffled, feeling tears build up again as he nodded. He paused as he thought for a moment before he nodded. “I-I… I want to talk if that’s alright,” he whispered.

“It’s completely alright,” Mabel soothed as she smiled. “You never need permission to talk about your feelings and thoughts.”

“We’ll always be there, and we want to know what you think, how you feel,” Dipper reminded. “And we mean it.”

Will nodded as he glanced down at his lap, wrapping his arms around Dipper again to remind himself that he was here. Not in a dream. “I dreamt about Teeth… and Bill,” he murmured, tears falling again as he remembered the dream. “I-I…”

“It’s okay,” Dipper murmured as he rubbed Will’s back. “Take your time. Let’s breathe okay? In, and out. In, and out. ”

Will nodded as he followed Dipper’s breathing. The two breathed quietly as the Stans asked Mabel if they meant the same Bill they knew, and who was Teeth. She said yes, before saying that she couldn’t say.

After a minute of the Will and Dipper breathing, Will nodded to show he was ready to continue. “They were taking me back, away from all of you,” he murmurs. “A-And I was so scared, I know I deserve to be there,” he started softly crying.

Dipper was immediately about to refute but saw Mabel’s head shake. “Why do you feel that way Will?” Mabel instead spoke.

“B-Because I left B-Bill, and I-I hurt Teeth and I’m scared, a-and I- I’m just terrible,” Will whimpered as he buried his face into Dipper’s chest. “Th-that’s why I deserve that!”

“...Well... let’s talk about Teeth first,” Mabel murmured softly. “You fought Teeth, because you had to. He was a terrible person, you acted in self-defense. That isn’t bad. You’re not terrible for fighting back against someone who hurt you. Like I’ve said, it’s okay to be afraid. But don’t let it control you. Teeth, what he did was terrible, and we understand that you are afraid. But you’re not alone. We’ll be there with you, through the hardships and the time, we’ll be there.”

“And if we ever saw this Teeth guy again, we’d make sure he wouldn’t hurt you. That he knows to not mess with you anymore,” Stan firmly stated despite not knowing this guy. “You won’t ever have to face him alone.”

Will hiccuped as he realized, that was true. Both parts. He wiped his tears as he nodded at their statements, quietly taking it in before his face scrunched up again. “B-But what about Bill? We’ve been friends since before the outbreak, a-and he’s the one who got us to safety. A-And I just left him.”

“One leaves when they know that a place isn’t right,” Ford gently murmured. “Did you feel safe there? Do you regret leaving? I’m not saying it as an accusation, but reflect on the now and then. If you were given a second chance, would you have stayed?”

Will paused, looking around at the family before he shook his head. “No,” he firmly whispered. “I-I would’ve asked to be here again, and I just…. That’s also what makes me terrible. I left so I could be free. I was tired, and sad there and I left to be selfish.”

“So you could be happy,” Dipper inquired, watching as Will quickly nodded. “You weren’t being selfish. Don’t be regretful for leaving and choosing to be happy. We know that maybe right now, you’ll feel guilty. But hopefully one day you’ll see that you have nothing to be guilty of.”

“We’re not perfect,” Stan murmured as he shrugged at Will’s incredulous look. “We’re not. And that’s okay, because we’re working on it together.”

“Exactly!” Will almost shouted, watching as everyone jumped. “Because of this, because I don’t think I could ever go back with him, because I love being here, with all of you, because I feel like this has been my home and family, more than Bill and his friends were ever. B-But I know this isn’t my home, and family… Because I don’t deserve it.”

They all frowned at this before Mabel scooted closer. “I know you deserve this,” Mabel murmured as she gently kissed Will’s cheek. Will couldn’t help but blush as he scanned her. “And, I know that you’re part of the family.”

“Nothing’s going to change that,” Stan murmured as he gently ruffled Will’s hair. Will sniffled as tears built up again. “We’ll always know you’re family, and that you’re a good person.”

“We might be nomads, but we will be your home,” Ford softly declared as he lightly squeezed Will’s shoulder. Will wiped the tears away, blinking rapidly to get them to leave. “We always look out for our family.”

“And that includes you,” Dipper whispered before he gently kissed Will’s forehead. “Because you Will, are part of the Pines family. We couldn’t be a home without you. And we’ll be your family, if you’ll have us.”

Will’s expression scrunched again as he felt himself wanting to cry again. He frantically nodded as he cried again. He hugged Dipper tightly before opening his arms as Mabel and the Stans got closer. “I-I… I deserve this,” he whispered to himself, holding onto all of them tighter. “I deserve this, I deserve happiness, I deserve family, I deserve home, I deserve love.”

The group stayed in the hug longer, waiting until Will murmured that he felt better, and thanked them. “Thank you so much, for everything,” Will whispered. They simply nodded, smiling at him as they each gently hugged him.

“I-It’s late,” Stan murmured as he glanced up at the sky then his watch. “You kids go to sleep. I’ll take the first watch.”

“I’ll take the second,” Dipper volunteered before Ford could. “Wake me up okay?” he asked Stan who nodded. Dipped smiled before he glanced down at Will. “How do you want to sleep?”

“I-I’ll sleep in my bag,” Will whispered, sniffling as he wiped his eyes and nose. “I’ll try to not have a nightmare.”

Everyone pouted before Mabel gasped. “Let’s sleep together then,” she suggested with a smile. Will blushed a little as he saw Dipper smile and nod immediately. The Stans nodded as they hummed in agreement.

“T-Together?” Will asked, glancing at his sleeping bag and at everyones. “But, how? We don’t fit in one.”

“We could sleep close to each other,” Mabel explained as she rolled her bag out. “You could sleep between me and Dipper. That’s how we did it after… after Gideon.”

“That way, if you have a nightmare, we’ll be there for you,” Dipper continued to explain as he saw Will let out an ‘oh.’ “And if we hear anything, we’ll protect you.”

Will sniffled as he smiled at them before he nodded. “I’d really like that,” he whispered. “C-Can the Stans, be close to?” he asked as Mabel helped him stand up.

“Of course kid,” Ford hummed as he set his sleeping bag a couple inches in front of Mabel’s. “We’ll protect you too.”

Will smiled through his tears as he carefully set his sleeping bag next to Mabel’s. His heart felt lighter as Dipper set his next to Will’s, and as Stan sat at the foot of the sleeping bags. 

“We’ve got you kid,” Stan murmured as he glanced around. “Nothing will make it past us. And if they try, well they got a magnum to the face coming.”

They all chuckled but deeply appreciated and loved the protective sentiment. Will, Dipper, and Mabel crawled into their individual sleeping bags before Mabel and Dipper took their hands out and offered them to Will.

Will quietly took them, gently squeezing them as he closed his eyes. “Thank you, all of you,” he murmured one more time as he could feel himself relax knowing his family were here for and with him. “Good night.”

“Good night Will,” Stan and Ford murmured. “Sweet dreams Will,” Mabel murmured as she closed her eyes. “Anything for family,” Dipper murmured. “Sleep tight Will.”

The younger Pines twins held onto Will tightly, just as tightly as he held onto them. Even when Stan woke Dipper up around midnight, no one let go. Their hands were still holding on, fingers still interlocked.

And for the first time, in a long time, Will wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t nervous. He didn’t have any nightmares. He was calmer, happier. He had no dream, but that was okay. It was peaceful. Because he had his family, and he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit heavy to write, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless. I actually didn’t have this chapter in the story outline. I added it when I realized I wasn’t showing how Will is dealing with everything. I debated putting it in before I decided yes, because I did want to show the start of Will’s healing process. To show that he needs reassurance and to show that he has it. 
> 
> On a lighter note, you can never go wrong with Cavetown. He just soothes the soul.


	8. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group start heading out to head towards Frankfort because it's going to be a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is lighter. Thank you for your patience!

The next morning, the Pines family woke up to the smell of something cooking. Mabel sniffed the air as Dipper yawned and sat up. Grunkle Stan and Ford groggily blinked before they rubbed their eyes. Everyone then glanced to see who was already up.

“Morning everyone,” Will shyly greeted as they all looked at him. He flushed under their gazes as he rubbed his shoulder and lifted the spoon he was stirring with. “A-Anyone want oatmeal?”

“Ooh! Me!” Mabel beamed as she hopped up and ran to his side before plopping down next to him. She bounced excitedly as he served her. “Thanks!”

“Welcome,” Will softly laughed as he watched her stuff her mouth with oatmeal before he flushed more as Dipper sat next to his other side and leaned to smell the oatmeal.

“Smells great,” Dipper happily sighed before he glanced at Will. “Can I get some?” He asked as he lifted his bowl.

“Y-Yeah, or um here, I’ll serve you,” Will stammered as he gently took Dipper’s bowl. He nervously served it before offering it to the other. “Here.”

Dipper smiled and nodded as he took the bowl. “Thank you,” he hummed before he lifted his spoon. He moaned happily at the slight sweet warmth of the oatmeal. “It’s so good.”

“Th-thanks,” Will murmured, trying his best to hide his blush and the giant smile that he couldn’t help but have. He blushed more when he saw Mabel grinning at him with a knowing look.

Mabel simply winked at Will before she hummed as she ate her oatmeal. “So, what are we doing today?” she asked when the Stans joined the circle.

“Well, we’ll be going through here,” Ford stated as he pointed at the map. “It’s a highway, so we’ll have to be careful as its open.”

“We don’t know how high it is or if there’s hunters or infected,” Stan warned, making eye contact with the three younger adults to make sure they understood. “It’s going to be a long walk so eat up then pack up. We’ll be leaving as soon as we’re done.”

The three nodded to show they understood as they continued to eat. Mabel giggled as she quietly whispered to Will, who blushed and lightly shoved her. For a moment he looked worried until Mabel laughed and lightly shoved him back.

Dipper couldn’t help but smile as he watched them. Then again, Will doesn’t have a weapon. Not that he fights. Thousands of ‘What ifs?’ floated in his mind.

He quietly chewed on the tip of his spoon as he glanced at Will, who was getting up to pack his things. An idea popped into his mind. 

Dipper quickly put his bowl down and got up. “Hey Will, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked as he jogged to catch up with Will.

“O-Oh, yeah, yeah come on I um need to pack so we can talk while I do?” Will asked as they went to his sleeping bag.

Dipper nodded as he glanced back at his family then back at Will. Thankfully, they were talking amongst themselves right now.

“What did you want to talk about?” Will asked, kneeling as he carefully folded his sleeping bag to compact it as much as he could. He flinched when he saw El Diablo in his pack before quickly pushing it all the way in the bottom. He glanced up to see if Dipper notice, but the other didn’t seem to.

“I… About this,” Dipper murmured as he kneeled in front of Will. He hesitated before reaching into his right pants pocket. He tightly held whatever he was holding tight in his hand before he held it out to Will with his palm down.

Will quietly pushed his pack away as he stared at Dipper’s hand, then up at Dipper before opening his hand palm up under Dipper’s. His eyes widened as he stared at a beautiful switchblade as it was placed in his hand.

The hilt was a beautiful royal blue with stars engraved on one side. Will squinted, realizing the bigger stars were in the shape of the Big Dipper. He carefully flipped it to see ‘D.P’ engraved in cursive on the other side.

“It’s beautiful,” Will whispered as his thumb lightly went over the initials before he held his hand back out to Dipper. “But, I don’t understand.”

“I’ve had that since I was 12, Grunkle Stan and Ford, they bought it for me,” Dipper started to answer, not moving to take it. “After the outbreak… I’ve never really feel completely safe, but I feel safer knowing I had this…”

“Are the Stans going to be okay with you giving this to me? It was your gift,” he murmured. Will didn’t really know if he should take it. On one hand, he doesn’t fight, on the other Dipper was giving him something to feel safe.

“I don’t care,” Dipper genuinely answered, smiling when Will looked at him in shock. “It’s mine, and I want to give it to you… I know you don’t like fighting, and I won’t make you but if you ever have to, if for some reason one of us aren’t able to fight for you, I want you to have some way of fighting back… A way of feeling safe…”

Will took a deep breath to keep himself from crying from Dipper’s honesty. “I’ll keep it,” he whispered. “I can’t promise I’ll fight…But I’ll keep it… Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dipper beamed and seemed to slump with relief as Will slid the blade into his pocket.

“I do feel safer with it,” Will murmured, smiling at the slight bump of the lightweight blade in his pocket.

“I’m glad you do,” Dipper hummed. “I was panicking for a while, and I really want to keep you safe.”

Both their breaths hitched, Will’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed as he scanned Dipper’s face. Dipper on the other hand scrunched his entire face as his ears and cheeks became a bright red.

“I did not mean to say that out loud,” Dipper winced, dragging both his hands down his face. “I-I’m so sorry I know you can take care of yourself I just… yeah…”

“Di-“ “Come on you two! We have to go!” Ford shouted at them as he heaved his pack onto his back.

“Dipper come help me carry these bags!” Stan shouted as he lightly kicked at one of the packs on the floor.

“Coming!” Dipper immediately shouted back, smiling nervously at Will before bolting away. He glared at a snickering Mabel. The two stuck their tongues out at each other as Dipper put the pack on and bit his cheek to try calming down.

Over with Will, he couldn’t help but put a hand over his chest and one on his cheek. He tried to calm his racing hearts and the butterflies in his stomach, to push the blush down but it took a couple minutes. Finally, he put his pack on and hurried to join the group.

“Everyone here?” Ford asked as he glanced around the group. “Everyone ready to head out? Ammo? Knives? Food? Clothes?”

“We’re packed and loaded Point Dexter,” Stan answered as he started to walk ahead. “Come on, we’re losing daylight.”

Ford rolled his eyes but nodded. Mabel, Dipper, and Will walked in between the two Stans, the three of them taking in the forest as they walked through.

“Hey Will, I’ve been wondering about how you ended up with that maniac,” Mabel bluntly said, ignoring Dipper’s harsh shove. “What? Aren’t you?”

“Mabel,” Dipper hissed before giving Will an apologetic look. “Sorry, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

Will gave Dipper a small thankful smile before he nodded. “It’s alright… maybe it’ll help to talk about it… Besides, he did become a bit of a maniac,” he shrugged.

Dipper’s hand flew over Mabel’s mouth before she could say anything. He gave Will another apologetic look but the look in his eyes said, ‘A bit?’

Will giggled and nodded. “I know… But he wasn’t like that before… We’re- we were childhood friends since we were probably 5,” he explained at the twins’ confused looks.

“Woah,” both murmured as Dipper’s hand fell from Mabel’s mouth. They shared a glanced at each other. “That’s- um…”

“Where’s the childhood friendship that should conquer all?” Will asked, knowing that they were wondering that.

The two nodded. “It’s just, I thought maybe you two would be closer than anything, that he’d get you more than anyone like me and my bro-bro,” Mabel murmured.

“We were like that,” Will murmured before rubbing his shoulder. “It’s just… I guess the last straw was the Outbreak. Things went downhill from there…” he trailed off as his gaze fell to the forest floor. His chest felt tight, his throat clogging, it was getting harder to breath.

Dipper noted the change in Will’s demeanor. He glanced to make sure Mabel noticed before he leaned a little so he could look into Will’s eyes and offered his hand. 

Will blushed a little and smiled at the silent support. He gently took Dipper’s hand and felt his chest become lighter, he gulped the lump away, and felt his breathing come back to normal. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Dipper whispered with a supportive smile. His eyes flickered to Mabel, then at the Stans who were subtly glancing at them. “Want to talk about something else?’

“No it’s okay, I can do it,” Will murmured, his fingers slowly laced with Dipper’s. He glanced up to see if it was okay.

Dipper gave a small nod and light squeeze to show it was. “Okay,” Dipper murmured. They walked in silence before Will nodded again.

“Bill and I, we weren’t allowed in the Los Angeles Quarantine Zone,” Will started again. “We tried but then they tried shooting at us so we ran. We went in a random direction, but managed we got to Dallas. Bill somehow managed to get us into the Q.Z., fake papers, things like that. It was hard… We were just kids, and we didn’t have our parents. Not that they would’ve been much help…”

“Your parents were also jerks?” Stan asked, glancing back at Will. He shrugged at Ford’s glare. “It’s completely true. Dad was a jerk.”

“You didn’t do some good things Stanley,” Ford gruffed, giving the younger Pines twins a small smile when they glanced between the Stans.”

“Not like you’re a saint either Ford,” Stan shot back with a glare, shrugging when Ford stopped walking.

“Now isn’t the time to talk about them, right now it’s about Will,” Mabel chastised, frowning as she glanced between the Stans.

“Sorry Will,” the Stans sighed, giving him a genuinely apologetic expression. “Please continue.”

“It’s alright,” Will chuckled, smiling as he shrugged. “My parents were jerks. They would get mad at a lot of things. It was obvious that they didn’t want a kid. Bill’s parents were the same, but worse.”

He glanced up to see the Pines giving him sympathetic looks. Will smiled as he took another big breath. “Thanks. But back to the Q.Z, well that’s where Bill found his friends…” Will frowned as he glared at the floor. “They got into so much trouble, sometimes they would drag me into it… It- it’s hard to look back and say, they weren’t good friends but I know it’s true… They were terrible… But Bill loves them so I stuck with them.”

“Eventually, there was an uprising. I don’t know which group it was, but I remember we ran again in a random direction, with his friends this time,” Will grumbled. “We kept walking, looking for where to go and that’s where we found the resort and we’ve been there ever since.”

“Until we came along,” Mabel beamed before pouting when everyone looked at her. “What? I’d say we’re a good thing.”

Will laughed, nodding as he glanced at Dipper’s ‘Are you serious?’ face directed at Mabel before looking at her. “All of you were the best thing to happen to me,” he honestly stated.

“Aw, come here,” Mabel cooed as she pulled Dipper and Will into a tight hug. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to us too!”

“Oof Mabel!” Dipper grunted but laughed as he nodded once Mabel set them down. “You are, we’re glad you came with us.” 

“Me too,” Will murmured before frowning. “Actually, how did you all get here?”

“Well, it’s a long story,” Mabel beamed, shoving Dipper aside. “Let me tell you the story of us since outbreak day.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, walking to Will’s other side. Will nodded as Mabel started, his hand unconsciously reaching for Dipper’s as he listened. Dipper flushed before he gently took Will’s hand.

Their cheeks flushed a little as their fingers automatically interlaced. If Mabel or the Stans noticed, they didn’t say anything. To them, this was now normal. Dipper and Will never let go of each other as they continued walking towards the highway.

“What the fuck?!” Ford shouted, looking at the map then down at the highway.

“Language Stanford,” Stan snickered, elbowing Mabel as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Eh?”

Mabel giggled as she elbowed him back. “Got him,” she giggled.

Dipper snorted but stepped forward to look at the map as Ford carefully placed it down on one of the cars that was driving into the underground highway. “What do we do?” he softly asked.

Will quietly followed as he scanned the highway then up at the mountain range that blocked their path. On it was a fence that had a warning about high voltage. He glanced around before grabbing a stick and tossed it at the fence.

They all watched as the stick bounced off with a faint sizzling. “Well, there’s electricity, no doubt,” Will murmured. “Backup generator maybe. So there has to be light down there.”

“You’re probably right,” Ford nodded before sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. “We just- we can’t tell how much infected there are until we’re inside. If there’s spores, we can’t fire willy-nilly. We don’t know if there’s anyone down there, it would be perfect for an ambush.”

Dipper didn’t say anything as he scanned the map, glancing up when Stan and Mabel joined in to look at it. “What do you think?” he asked

The two scanned the map, then looked up at the fence, then back down at the map. “I say we go through,” Stan murmured.

“Me too, it’s faster and I prefer not getting shocked,” Mabel said as she reached up and tied her hair into a ponytail.

“Will?” Dipper asked as he glanced towards him. “What do you think?”

Will glanced at the fence. “We don’t know where the fence is being generated, or if there’s people… and if there is, we don’t know if they’re friendly… I think going through is better,” he answered.

“Ford?” Dipper asked, watching as his grunkle struggled to decide before sighing.

“I think it’d be better to go under, safer,” Ford finally said as he started folding the map. 

“Then we’re going under,” Dipper nodded, then glanced at Will’s hand before lightly squeezing it as he scanned Will’s face. “Stay close to us, okay?”

“Okay,” Will murmured, nodding as he slowly let go of Dipper’s hand to step behind him. He glanced to see the other’s forming a small circle around him, Ford in the front next to Dipper, Mabel and Stan in the back. “What are you doing?”

“Well, we want to make sure you’re safe, so if the circle breaks, run to the highest place you can,” Mabel explained and smiled at Will’s eyebrows flying up. “Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Will agreed before nodding to show he was ready. He watched as the rest nodded before slowly making their way into the highway.

The highway was a mess, cars were close to each other seemingly trying to get out. Some were crashed into the one next to it. Some were even flipped over. There was light, but it was so dim they had to squint to see.

Dipper quietly turned on the flashlight on his backpack strap the deeper they went in and slowly moved it around. He glanced back to see Stan turn on his flashlight too, scanning the area for supplies, infected, anyone, or anything suspicious.

“Clear so far,” Stan grumbled, glancing up at Ford who nodded. Dipper gave a nod before stopping his light when it landed on a door.

The group glanced at each other, silently deciding on getting closer but not opening the door yet. Ford stepped forward, quietly pressing his ear to the door, and listened closely.

“Doesn’t sound like there’s anything,” he murmured before he tested the door. “It’s locked though.”

“I can pick it open,” Dipper, Mabel, Will, and Stan all offered, smiling at each other, and stifling it when Ford gave them a deadpan expression.

“Rock, paper, scissors for it,” Ford sighed but smiled as Dipper and Mabel immediately faced each other. “Two out of three.”

Stan smiled as Will turned to him. “I won’t go easy on you kid,” he chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

“It’s okay, I have pretty good luck,” Will beamed, readying his hands as he nodded.

Ford watched as they all did rock paper scissors. Mabel grumbled seeing that she lost when Dipper showed scissors. Then again when she did rock, and he did paper. “Sorry Mabes,” he chuckled.

They glanced over to see Stan in complete shock with Will smiling shyly. “Bill taught me how to know what the opponent was going to throw,” Will explained.

“You’ll have to teach me that kid,” Stan snickered, nodding as he gently patted Will’s shoulder. “Great job kid.”

“Good,” Ford nodded as he glanced between Dipper and Will. “Both or one of you?”

Dipper and Will glanced at each other. They nodded and glanced at Ford.

“I’ll pick the lock,” Will whispered. “Open the door enough for Dipper.”

“Then I’ll slip in,” Dipper finished. “Clear any infected if I have to. Knock if it’s clear.”

Ford nodded, moving aside to let Dipper in. Will took out the two spare bobby pins he carries in his pocket for this and starts picking the lock.

Dipper quietly takes out his utility kit, flicking out the knife before glancing at Will. The two nodded as Will slowly opened the door, watching as Dipper slipped in.

The group waited in tense silence before sighing in relief at the small knock. Will fully opened the door as Dipper gestured for them to come in. “There’s a couple supplies,” he whispered.

Everyone went inside, Dipper staying by the door as the rest grabbed supplies. Will was the first to come back.

“We made a pretty good team,” Dipper whispered, smiling as he glanced at Will from the corner of his eye before looking forward again.

“Yeah, we did,” Will whispered back, smiling as he brushed his hair behind his ear before clearing his throat once everyone came back. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Mabel murmured. They all quietly piled out before going back into their circle formation and continued ahead. 

The group glanced around, their light lingering on a truck before sighing in annoyance to see that it was either already cleared or there were the smallest noises coming from inside. They did not open those and continued down the tunnel.

Everyone felt relief when they saw a far-off light before their smiles fell when they heard the undeniable sounds of stalkers, runners, and clickers.

“A hoard,” Mabel gasped, crouching down behind a stand. The others quickly crouched too, all glancing over to scan it.

“There’s so many,” Dipper murmured, trying to count them but he knew there was no doubt more that were closer to the exit. An exit that was also blocked by semi-trailer truck.

“We’ll have to get as many as we can without being noticed,” Ford murmured, glancing around to see how many more clickers there were. 

Stan glanced around, noticing that two cars to the left from them was a garbage truck and three cars plus a motorcycle to the right from them was a van truck.

“We could use the van truck for cover, Will you’ll get on the garbage truck,” he murmured. “Stay quiet and nothing will come at you. I’ll stay close and make sure anything that tries won’t get you.”

Will bit his lip, nodding as he took a shaky breath. “Wh-when do I go?” he asked. 

“I’ll clear a path for you,” Stan murmured. “Mabel, you get on the truck, you have the best eyesight out of all of us.”

“Hey,” Dipper and Ford huffed. “Fair point but hey.”

Stan shrugged. “I’ll take out as much as I can from the left,” he murmured. Dipper and Ford glanced at each other.

“I’ll take out as many from the center,” Ford whispered. Dipper nodded as he glanced to the right.

“I’ll take out as many from the right then, clear Mabel a path to go,” Dipper agreed.

“Everyone ready?” Stan whispered, waiting for everyone to nod before he gave a silent signal to ‘go.’

Dipper and Stan quietly crouch ran ahead, each taking out whatever Stalker or Runner blocked their ways to the trucks. 

Will stayed on Stan’s heels, glancing back to see Mabel climbing on the van as she took out her bow. He watched as she quietly started to take out any infected that were far from them. He whispered a ‘thank you’ as Stan helped lift him onto the truck. 

Stan nodded before he took out his brass knuckles before he started quietly strangling some of the infected close to him. After every infected he took down, he would glance back to make sure Will was okay before he inched towards the next.

Ford had a slightly tougher time as he was in the center. There was a lot of cover for him, but that also meant that it would be hard for him to easily go from one infected to the next from how close the cars were. 

He was so focused on the next, he didn’t see the bottle in front of his right foot.

For a millisecond, everyone including the infected, went quiet. All the infected immediately started to rush towards the origin of the sound. 

Ford gasped, quickly hiding behind one of the cars, taking long quiet breaths as he waited. Dipper and Stan quickly hid behind the closest cars to them, nervously watching as the infected passed them.

“Damn it,” Stan grumbled as a Stalker was making its way close to Ford’s hiding spot. He scanned the hoard again, it was smaller, more manageable. They could take it. He glanced over towards the younger Pines twins and Will, smiling when they all gave him a nod.

“Hey assholes!” Stan shouted before he punched a stalker as it ran up to his face. “Come over here!”

“Over here!” Dipper shouted as he took out his pistol and shot at the clicker that was close to Ford.

Mabel stayed silent as she took out her hunting rifle and aimed, shooting the next clicker before quickly loading her next shot.

Stan quickly switched to his pistol as more infected ran towards him. Ford waited until a couple of infected moved away before he joined in the fight.

Dipper was doing the same before pausing when he heard low roaring and pounding coming from the semi-trailer truck. His heart dropped as he could hear the metal denting.

“Oh no,” he whispered, quickly shooting the Stalker that was close to him before switching to his double barrel shotgun. “Bloater!”

Just as Dipper shouted his warning, the Bloater broke out. The Pines who were on the ground quickly ran back in the direction they came from, dodging any infected that tried to pounce on them.

“How the hell did a bloater get in the truck?!” Stan shouted, signaling for Mabel and Will to stay there and quiet before shooting a clicker that was close to him.

“I don’t know! But we can’t stay in one spot, it’ll start shooting spores!” Ford shouted, switching to his shotgun and quickly fired in the direction of the bloater.

“Run!” Dipper shouted just as the bloater threw spores at them. They scrambled out of the way, thankfully in time before the spores started to spread. He waited until the bloater was a little closer before shooting it and quickly running further when it tried to hit him. “We won’t be able to run with it on our backs!”

“Then we have to take it out!” Mabel shouted, shooting at a stalker before quickly putting another round in. She aimed at the bloater and shot. “We’ll have to make it go in circles!” she ordered as it turned towards her and threw spores.

“Got it!” Stan shouted, nodding as he ran to the left, far enough so it wouldn’t be able to tell where Will was. “Stay there Will! Okay?”

Will hesitantly nodded as he watched Stan take out his rifle and shoot at the bloater now. He nervously glanced over to see Ford taking out infected as he ran towards the far left. Then at Dipper, who stayed to the right and took out another clicker.

“I’ll go next!” Dipper shouted as the Bloater turned towards Stan. He lifted his double barrel shotgun as the Bloater approached his grunkle.

For a while, the four were doing great. They could tell they were close as the Bloater struggled to run as fast as it did when it first burst out of the truck. Then again, they didn’t really finish getting rid of every little infected.

“Dipper!” Will cried out, hoping the Pines would hear him in time. “Stalkers!” He made his choice.

Dipper heard them over his shoulder as two stalkers ran at him. He grunted as he fell on his right side hard, his shotgun falling a few inches from him. The right side of his face, hand, and arm burned but he didn’t stay still.

Mabel had managed to shot one of the stalkers, but the second dove onto Dipper the moment he rolled onto his back and shoved pushed his arm under the stalker’s head to push its mouth away from him. “I’m coming!” Mabel shouted, moving to crawl off the truck.

“No! Finish the bloater!” Dipper shouted, despite obviously flinching as the stalker trying tearing at him. “I’ll be fine!” He grunted, using his free hand to try and grab his shotgun. “Just get the bloater!  
Mabel was about to argue but her eyes widened when she saw someone else was already moving to help Dipper. “Will! Are you crazy?!” 

“Kid!” Stan shouted, quickly shooting the Bloater when it got too close to Mabel. “They’ll tear you apart if you try fighting it!” Ford shouted, moving to run before shooting the runner close to him.

Will ignored all of them, running as fast as he could across to Dipper. Every breath he took burned his lungs, his legs felt like lead, his blood rushed to his ears and heart, his stomach churned with so much anxiety and fear that he felt like throwing up. But he took his switchblade out as he got closer.

“Get off him!” Will shouted, driving the blade into its neck before repeatedly stabbing as fast and hard as he could. He didn’t stop until it fell limp and Dipper pushed it off.

“Will,” Dipper whispered as he quickly picked up his shotgun and got up. “Let’s join the others.”

Will gulped and nodded, glancing over to see Mabel shoot the bloater one more time before it fell.

“Dipper? Will?” Mabel shouted, glancing over before sighing in relief when she saw they were okay.

“We’re okay,” Will answered, smiling reassuringly as Dipper glanced around.

“Mhm, but we should get out of here soon,” Dipper murmured.

“He’s right let’s get out of here first,” Stan gruffed, gesturing for everyone to head towards the truck.

Everyone jogged over to the truck, Ford and Dipper both gestured for Mabel and Will to come so they could boost them up. Mabel and Will climbed up before turning and offered there hands. Next was Stan, then Ford, and Dipper.

“Alright, let’s get out of this shithole,” Mabel beamed as she hopped down and jogged to the exit.

“Can’t agree more,” Ford hummed, carefully climbing down before jogging to catch up to her. Stan nodded to the two before following his brother.

Will was about to jump down until he felt Dipper’s hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked before blushing when the other tightly hugged him.

“Thank you for saving me,” Dipper whispered. “Are you okay though? Was this your first kill?” he asked as he pulled back to scan Will.

“I-It was… But I would do it again if it meant keeping you safe,” Will admitted, smiling as he watched Dipper blush. “A-All of you safe I mean.”

Dipper chuckled and nodded before winking at Will. “Thanks again Will,” he whispered before climbing down the truck.

Will’s blush brightened as he smiled and felt his heart race, before quietly climbing down. He bit his lip to hide his laugh when Mabel approached and punched Dipper.

“What was that for?!” Dipper gasped before groaning again when Stan punched him this time.

“That was for making us worried! What were you thinking?!” Mabel immediately started to lecture.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook either kid,” Stan gruffed when he saw Will inching towards Ford who was watching in amusement.

Will gulped and glanced at Ford who gave him an innocent smile. “I give the worst lectures, so I’ll wait until you and Dipper are free,” he hummed.

Will gulped again feeling a little afraid, but also very happy. He didn’t know whether to smile or look away in embarrassment when Stan and Mabel snapped their heads towards him. Dipper sighed in relief before mouthing him a ‘Good luck.’

“What were you thinking?!” Mabel shouted as she stomped towards him. “You could’ve been killed if the Bloater went to you!”

“Or worse! Infected by other infected!” Stan shouted after. “You’re lucky you were able to find that knife around in the maintenance room because if you didn’t, you’d have to strangle the Stalker!”

“Have you done that before?! What if you did it wrong?!” Mabel shouted. “You have to be more careful! Do you understand?”

“I do understand, but I can’t promise I wouldn’t do it again,” Will admitted, shrugging at Mabel’s shocked expression at his answer, Dipper and Ford’s ‘Oh shit!’ face. But he shrunk and started fidgeting when Stan’s anger turned to an icy glare.

“What?” Stan growled, looming over Will as his glare hardened.

“I-I, I know you’re worried, but I was worried too, and I couldn’t just watch when Dipper was in trouble,” Will murmured as he tried to stand a little taller. “I-I’d do it again if I had to.”

Stan glared at Will to see if he’d falter. Will didn’t look away, instead he took a deep breath. “I’d do it again,” Will declared.

Stan pursed his lips before heavily sighing and outstretched his hand. “Let me see the knife you used,” he grumbled. “If it’s dull, you won’t be able to cut or stab as well. I’ll sharpen it for you if I have to.”

Will nodded, hesitantly taking his switchblade out before gently putting it in Stan’s hand. He watched in silence as Stan’s eyes widened, then immediately shot up to look at Will.

“Where’d you get this?” Stan whispered.

“I-I-“ Will stammered, his eyes unintentionally flickering over to Dipper for support.

Stan caught the brief glance, and immediately looked over at Dipper.

The younger Pines noticed their gazes and frowned a bit in confusion before he saw what was in Grunkle Stan’s hand. Dipper met Stan’s stare, waiting to see his reaction.

“Hm,” Stan simply said before nodding as he glanced back down at the switchblade. “…I’ll teach you how to take care of it okay?”

“Okay,” Will whispered, stretching his hand back out for it. He watched as Stan glanced at it one more time before giving it to Will.

“I want you to understand though that he didn’t let others touch it,” Stan murmured as he handed it back. “Not even Mabel…”

Will gasped a little, glancing over at Mabel who was starting to make a fire. He hesitantly nodded before putting it in his pocket. “I understand,” he murmured.

Stan nodded before spinning on his heel. “I’ll make dinner,” he declared. 

Will slumped a little, relaxing a bit before flinching when he felt the lightest of pats.

“I haven’t given you my lecture,” Ford chuckled, gesturing for Will to move over to where Dipper was sitting.

The two sat in agony as Ford would go from a passive aggressive tone, to shouting at them for not thinking, to asking rhetorical questions, back to shouting.

“Do you both understand? If you pull anymore reckless stunts,” Ford warned, waiting until Will and Dipper frantically nodded.

“Yes sir,” Dipper and Will murmured, sighing in relief as Ford nodded and walked away.

“I’m really sorry to make you have to sit through one of his lectures,” Dipper whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “All of their lectures…”

“It’s alright, it just- shows they care you know?” Will asked, glancing over at Dipper who nodded. “Your family’s great.”

“Yeah,” Dipper murmured, smiling as he glanced at his family before smiling at Will. “They’re your family too.”

Will smiled, nodding as he glanced down. “I know,” he whispered. 

Dipper smiled, gently nudging Will before wincing as he got up. “I should probably go clean myself up, I know I have a couple of cuts and I want to use warm water,” he hummed as he glanced at his hand.

“I might have some bandages, I can clean you up,” Will offered, hoping that Dipper would sit back down.

“Okay,” Dipper murmured before sitting back down and started to carefully roll his sleeve up to give his hand space.

Will beamed and nodded before he opened his pack. He moved some things aside to grab his first aid kit before pausing when he saw El Diablo. He remembered when he first found it. “Dipper, c-can I ask you something?”

“Yeah go ahead,” Dipper hummed, looking up at Will before blinking at Will’s somber expression. “Will?”

“Do you think that guns, knives, whatever you use to fight should be used to protect someone? Or to attack others?” Will quickly asked.

Dipper’s eyebrows flew up before he slowly nodded. “Well… sometimes there’s no difference… Sometimes you have to attack to protect… But I think it’s better to avoiding fighting when we can you know?” he murmured. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, yeah it does….” Will murmured before glancing at El Diablo before he slowly took it out. “Can I borrow your first aid kit?” Will asked when he remembered the bandages Dipper had and what they meant.

“Is this the one you asked about before,” Dipper asked as he grabbed his pack and took out his first aid kit. He offered the kit to Will and nodded. “El Diablo right?”

“Mhm, you remembered,” Will sighed in relief before he gently traded it with Dipper for the first aid kit. “C-Can you look it over?”

“Of course, and I remembered because you talked about it,” Dipper chuckled, quietly turning the gun to look at it, glancing through the scope, fiddling with the trigger, before wincing when Will started cleaning the cut on his cheek.

“Sorry,” Will whispered, before gently holding Dipper’s face so he could properly clean the cut. “Wh-what do you think?”

“It’s alright,” Dipper assured, humming as he put it down on his lap. “It looks like it could be a heavy hitter. Probably pierce things regular guns can’t.”

“It can,” Will confirmed as he sorted through the bandaged before quietly choosing two he liked the most. The first was of two Eevees curled up together, their noses touching, and a heart floating over their heads. “I found it in the lodge…and I’ve seen it used… None of them are good memories…”

“I imagine they wouldn’t,” Dipper murmured, scanning Will’s face as the other took his right hand and started cleaning it. “Did you want to learn it? Get rid of it?”

“I want to give it to you,” Will whispered not looking up as he focused on the scrapes on Dipper’s palm.

“Will- I- I can’t take it,” Dipper whispered, tilting his head so he could look at Will. “I don’t deserve it.”

“But you do,” Will immediately contradicted. “Dipper, you fight to protect, for the group. I feel like in your hands… You can keep us safe… And it’s my way of keeping you safe.”

Dipper’s voice caught in his throat as he became flustered. “O-Okay,” he whispered, glancing down as Will put the second bandage. It was of Hello Kitty winking with a heart balloon.

His face burned brighter as his head shot up to gape at Will before taking out his mirror to see what the first bandage’s design was. His face flared up more as he struggled on what to say.

Will’s face was also a bright red but he was smiling. “I feel better knowing your safe,” he murmured. “I meant to say that out loud,” he quickly added.

“Hey! Romeos! Dinner’s ready!” Stan shouted at them. Dipper dumbly nodded as he tried to process what was just happened.

“Coming!” Will shouted before Dipper could. He glanced at Stan before quickly kissing Dipper’s cheek . “I-I’ll see you later,” he murmured and quickly speed walked to the rest of the group.

Dipper’s soul had left him from how elated he felt. His entire body felt so warm, the cheek burned where Will’s lips were. “Heh,” he quietly laughed out before slowly touching his cheek.

“Dipper I’m going to eat your food if you don’t come!” Mabel threatened as she served Will his food.

“I’m coming!” Dipper shouted back, unable to hide his smile or blush as he jogged to the group. 

For the rest of the meal, they happily ate the chicken dumplings Stan had cooked. Stan and Dipper explained how to load the different types of guns to Will before Mabel shoved them aside and talked about the different ways of knocking someone out with a blunt object.

“And-“ Mabel yawned, after a thirty minutes lecture. “Is how you get someone with a hole puncher.”

“Huh, I didn’t really think you could do that,” Will murmured while rubbing his eyes. 

Dipper snorted as he watched them lethargically blink for a few seconds before Mabel nodded. “Mhm, that’s how,” she yawned.

“Alright, come on I can tell you both are tired,” Dipper hummed and rolled out Mabel’s sleeping bag, close enough to the fire to keep her head warm but far enough that her hair wouldn’t catch fire. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I’m not even tired,” Mabel huffed in denial, even if she was trying to not yawn again. “Are you Will?”

“No, I can stay up a couple more hours to learn,” Will murmured in agreement as he put his head on his hands. “See? Ready to learn.”

“Right,” Dipper snorted as he glanced to see Will give him a small ‘It’s okay’ smile when he approached his pack. “And the sun is out.”

“It is out. Can’t you feel the rays?” Mabel grumbled while she crawled into her sleeping bag.

“Oh yeah, they’re burning my arms,” Dipper huffed as he glanced at Will, smiling fondly as his head bobbed “We can teach you more tomorrow, come and sleep yeah?” he whispered as he rolled out Will’s sleeping bag to the right of Mabel’s.

“Okay,” Will whispered as he crawled into his pack. He glanced over to see Dipper glancing at the Stans. “Are you going to sleep too?”

“I was going to see if I should take watch actually,” Dipper murmured, glancing at the Stans who gave him a small headshake. “But I think I don’t have to tonight.”

“Go ahead and sleep kid, you’ve earned it after today,” Stan hummed, his eyes briefly flickering to Will who was watching Dipper as if waiting for him to come sleep too.

Dipper thanked that it was night as his face flushed. “Alright, thanks Grunkle Stan,” he murmured and gave Will a small smile. “Where should I go?”

“Next to me,” Will whispered, patting the soft ground to the right of him. “Please?” he yawned.

“Whatever you want,” Dipper chuckled, quietly rolling his sleeping bag before crawling in. “Good night Mabel, good night Will.”

“Good night Dipper,” Mabel yawned. “Good night Will,” she murmured as she fell asleep.

“Good night Mabel,” Will whispered back. “Good night Dipper,” he hummed.

For the next couple of minutes, everything was quiet except for the soft crackling of the fire, and the gentle whispers of the Stans as they made a round around their campsite. Mabel was out cold, Will was close to falling asleep, and Dipper was trying to fall asleep.

“Hey Dipper,” Will murmured softly, slowly opening his eyes to look over at Dipper. He wiggled himself to get closer to the other.

“Yeah Will?” Dipper whispered back, rolling to his side to look over at Will. His eyes didn’t have to focus since Will was less than three inches away from him.

The two quietly stared at each other in silence as the fire softly illuminated their faces with a warm yellow and orange flickering light. They didn’t need to speak as their hands quietly reached out of their sleeping bags to the other’s, their fingers interlacing once more.

“I-I’m happy, and I deserve it,” Will whispered as his hand gently squeeze Dipper’s and his eyes flickered over the other’s face to take in every detail before looking into his eyes again. “I’m getting used to thinking that.”

“I’m glad you are,” Dipper whispered as his thumb gently caressing Will’s, his eyes softening as he looked back into Will’s. “You do deserve this, and I know when we get to Gravity Falls, everyone will welcome you too, and hopefully you’ll feel happier.”

“Do you think I could go there?” Will asked, his hand barely tightened in the small anxiety of possibly losing the Pines family.

“Yeah I know you can,” Dipper whispered. “I mean, I don’t see why not. And if anyone argues, then I’ll argue back.”

Will quietly laughed as he slowly nodded his thanks. “I- I want to keep growing with you, being with all of you,” he shyly admitted. “I want to be with all of you for as long as you’ll have me.”

“We’ll be happy to be at your side for as long as you wish to stay with us,” Dipper declared. “No matter where you go, or what you do, we’d welcome you with loving arms.”

The two of them blushed a little at their softly spoken words and promises. They quietly enjoy each other’s gaze and touch for a few minutes.

“The other day,” Will whispered after a couple minutes of contemplating. “I- My nightmare, it was from being afraid, of all of you leaving me, me losing all of you…. I’m afraid of being alone after falling in love with all of you so much.”

Dipper gently squeezed Will’s hand before slowly lifting it so both of them could see it. “I promise to the universe and everything beyond it that I will be there for you through thick and thin, and I swear that I’ll never leave you,” he swore, watching as Will’s eyes widened and his hand tightened its grip.

“Even if that means forever?” Will breathed out as his heart started to race again, the butterflies were all back tenfold, and his entire body went warm again.

“If that’s what you want, then yes” Dipper whispered as he scanned Will’s face. His own heart pounded in his chest and ears, his mouth became a little dry, and a wave of hope and fear washed over him.

Will’s voice got stuck in his throat, but his head thankfully moved in a ‘yes’ motion. “Maybe it is what I want,” he managed out after a couple seconds. “Is… If that’s what you want.”

Dipper blushed harder, his eyes flickering to their hands before he nodded. “Maybe it’s what I want too,” he murmured.

“I’d do the same,” Will whispered, glancing at their hands before looking up at Dipper. “I’ll follow you through this life and whatever’s beyond, through the joys and the torments of it, and I swear that I will never leave your side,” he swore, watching as Dipper’s mouth opened in and his hand also tightened its grip. “If that’s what you’d want…”

“Maybe I do,” Dipper breathed out, scanning Will’s eyes while nodding. “If that’s what you want.”

“Maybe I do too,” Will whispered back as he quickly nodded.

Neither said anything as they stared at each other once more, their hands tightening as their faces and ears burned. Both took in what the other said, neither wanting to jump to conclusions, but all they could hope for was what they were thinking.

Dipper glanced around, wanting to see if anyone was listening or watching. Will glanced around too, wondering what Dipper was looking for.

Dipper quietly took his other arm out of his sleeping bag, and once he was sure no one was looking, he moved to prop himself up enough to have his upper half hover over Will. He hesitated for a second before leaning down and lightly kissed Will’s cheek.

Will was a little confused at the slight rustling and was about to ask what Dipper thought that was. That was, until he felt lips on his cheek. He barely managed to stifle his gasp, his head snapped to look up with a wide eyed expression as his hand flew to where Dipper’s lips were.

The two were so close they could feel the other’s breath. Feel their blush as if all the fire’s warmth was on their faces. But neither moved. They just stared.

Dipper couldn’t help but think of the moon being reflected on a lake when he looked into Will’s eyes. And Will, couldn’t help but be reminded of a warm caramel amber when he gazed back into Dipper’s eyes.

They quietly scanned each other before slowly leaning in. Their eyes started to close, their lips centimeters from each other.

“No, I don’t believe it!” They flinched when they heard the Stans. Dipper immediately moved back into his sleeping bag as Will buried himself in his.

Both waited in agony before sighing in relief when they realized the Stans hadn’t seen them. They stayed quiet as they thought about what happened before hesitantly reaching out of their sleeping bags again.

Their hands flinched at the cold ground, but continued to inch towards the middle in hopes of finding the other. And they did. 

They each had their own dopey smiles and flustered faces as their fingers slowly curled around the other’s. Once more, they simply enjoyed the silence and each other’s touch.

Neither moved nor said anything. Neither knew when they fell asleep, but it didn’t matter. Because they felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Much lighter! Again, thank you for your patience!


	9. The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, they check out the small city they’re near. Today, Dipper and Will traverse unknown territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, don’t think there’s a warning for this besides you know the usual. Thank you so much for your patience! Hope everyone's safe and doing well!

Dipper grumbled as he heard the faintest of giggles, laughs, and a snort. “It’s barely morning,” he groaned as he moved to roll but he couldn’t. Because of the person in his arms.

His eyes shot open as he immediately woke up and stared at the familiar fluffy blonde hair that stuck up everywhere from sleeping on the ground. He looked lower. Will didn’t seem to be fully awake yet.

“Hm? What happened?” Will murmured as he moved to sit up but was also stuck by arms around him. His head slowly turned to look at where he was. Chest. Slowly he looked up. Dipper seemed to be just as shocked as him.

“Looks like you two scooted closer during the night,” Mabel giggled as she watched the two. “I wonder why.”

Neither Dipper nor Will moved as they have still not processed what was going on. Ford chuckled as he gently nudged Mabel. “Leave the lovebirds alone,” he chuckled.

This made Dipper and Will feel flustered. “Shut up,” Dipper huffed as he slowly let go of Will and scooted his arms out. “Both of you are just jealous that we had cuddled,” he huffed as he got up and brushed any dirt off himself.

Will didn’t move as his face became an even deeper red. ‘Dipper didn’t deny it,’ he thought as he watched Dipper. ‘None of them seem to mind.’ His mind raced further with all these thoughts before they stopped when Dipper’s hand came into view. “Thanks,” he whispered as he took his hand.

“No problem,” Dipper murmured and carefully helped Will up before blushing a little more. “Um, sorry about them.”

The two looked over to see Mabel watching them and giggling as if she was waiting for something, Ford was also glancing over though he looked like he was expecting something. The only one who was giving them more privacy was Stan who wasn’t looking at them but he had a happy smile as he stirred the beans.

“It’s alright,” Will murmured and looked at Dipper shyly smiled. “Do you think you can help me learn more about aim and stuff?”

“Yeah, yeah, um let’s go over there,” Dipper nervously chuckled and shyly smiled back. “Let’s see what you’re comfortable with and you’ll use that,” he hummed as he picked up his backpack. “Hey Mabel! Mind if I borrow the hunting rifle for a bit?”

“Nope, go ahead!” Mabel shouted, frowning in confusion but she didn’t say anything as Dipper grabbed her rifle. She made him a face of ‘Well?’ and Dipper made a ‘Well what?’ face back before he turned around and went back to Will.

Will and Dipper quietly walked away from the group to get some privacy. They walked a couple feet away before Dipper thought they were at an okay place.

Dipper quietly unpacked his backpack, laying out a pistol, a double barrel shotgun, El Diablo, and gently put down the hunting rifle and the bow and arrow. He shuffled his pack a bit before he took out a can of beans, jogged to a far tree, check to make sure nothing was in the hole, and carefully sat the can inside in the hole. He then jogged back to Will and nodded.

“Alright let’s see,” Dipper murmured before he put on El Diablo in the right holster of his double holster he had in his backpack. “You said not this one, right? We’ll skip that and just go in order. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Will nodded as he glanced at El Diablo before he smiled at Dipper. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Dipper nodded as he picked up the pistol before he paused. “This is probably a dumb question, but do you remember what you learned from you know?” he hesitantly asked.

Will for a brief second confused before he realized that Dipper was trying to be mindful of not bringing up bad memories. “Oh! Um, no, I didn’t really learn anything. I was more focused on getting away from, him, because he was very touchy and protecting you and Mabel than anything,” he softly answered.

Dipper nodded again before he reassuringly smiled at Will. “Hey it’s alright, I won’t teach like him alright? No live targets or getting too close if you want, here,” he promised before he carefully handed him the hilt of the gun.

“Thanks,” Will murmured as he gently took the pistol before he glanced up at Dipper. “I don’t mind if you get close… I know you’re not like him. You’re like, infinitely better than anyone I’ve met,” he murmured.

Dipper couldn’t help but blush a little. “Thanks, you too,” he whispered then cleared his throat. “So, um can you lift it like if you were going to shoot the can?”

Will blushed a little before he nodded and lifted it. His right eye couldn’t help but close as if he was trying to aim better. He glanced at Dipper for advice or approval.

Dipper hummed, scrunching his lips a little. “Lift it a little more,” He softly advised. “And don’t close your eye, it’s actually better to look with both eyes.”

Will nodded as he slowly lifted his hands and opened his right eye. He chewed his lips as his hands shook a little. “L-Like this?” he asked.

“Mhm,” Dipper slowly nodded before he got close and gently lowered the gun. “It’s alright, you don’t have to shoot. I’m not going to make you. This is just so you know how.”

“Thanks,” Will murmured, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he glanced at it. “If I did, how would I have to?” he asked a little calmer now.

“You’d take the safety off, right here,” Dipper answered and pointed at the safety. “You just pull it down.”

Will nodded before he gently handed the pistol back. Dipper quietly put it in the left holster before he lifted the shotgun and handed it to Will. “Here you go,” he hummed.

They continued this until the bow and arrow. It wasn’t that Will was more nervous, if anything he preferred the bow and arrows to the guns. The thing was, he couldn’t hold it right.

“So, you shouldn’t make your arm straight because the string will snap against it,” Dipper murmured as he demonstrated with his own arm and hand. “Like this, and while loading your arrow keep your fingers in this position.”

“Like this?” Will asked, changing his posture again, glancing back to see if he was similar to Dipper’s posture.

“Yeah, now pull the string back again,” Dipper beamed and nodded as Will slowly pulled the string back. “Your arm Will,” he softly chuckled.

“Huh?” Will glanced before he noticed his forearm was against the string again. “Oops, sorry,” he laughed a little embarrassed. It was good to have the confidence to know that Dipper was laughing with him, not at him.

“It’s alright, it’s all just practice and muscle memory,” Dipper reassured as Will bent his arm a little. “Right, like that. That’s perfect. You like this more?”

“Yeah, I- I don’t know why but I do,” Will murmured as he slowly lowered the bow a little before he glanced at Dipper. “Think I can try shooting an arrow?”

“Yeah! Sure, go ahead,” Dipper beamed and stepped back. “Go ahead, aim and let go. Your hand should naturally move back, like if you’re brushing your face.”

Will nodded and took a deep breath as he aimed at the can and let the arrow go. He winced as the arrow inches higher than the can. “I- didn’t do so good. Maybe I shouldn’t use it,” he sighed dejectedly and slumped a little.

“Hey, no come on. It was a great first try!” Dipper immediately reassured as he jogged up to Will. “The string didn’t snap on you, your hands moved great, you had great posture, it was just aiming, that’s all.”

“Really?” Will murmured, glancing at Dipper then back at the bow. His face scrunched with determination and he nodded. Once more, he stood straight and aimed. “H-How should I aim?” he asked.

“Well, you aim a little lower than you think,” Dipper answered as he peeked over Will’s shoulder. “See, the arrow will move in a parabola, so if you’re trying to hit the can try to aim, here,” he murmured as he pointed.

“Where? Here?” Will asked but he couldn’t really follow where Dipper was pointing.

“Um, a little lower… Here, let me just,” Dipper suggested before his arms went around and gently lowered Will’s arms a bit. “There. See?”

Will’s cheeks and ears burned as he felt Dipper’s breath on his right ear. His eyes flickered down to the arms that were once more around him “Y-Yeah,” he stammered and licked his lips. “Yeah, I uh see now.”

“Great,” Dipper beamed before he stepped back and blushed realizing just what he did. “Oh um, sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s alright,” Will blurted and smiled nervously. “It helped, really. I didn’t mind.”

“O-Oh, um, great,” Dipper nervously laughed and felt his face flush more.

The two shyly smiled at each other before Will cleared his throat and looked away so he could shoot the arrow. He took a deep breath and let go. Then, there was a distinct noise as the can fell into the tree.

“I hit it,” Will gasped before he spun to look at Dipper with pure excitement. “I hit it!” He didn’t even think as he rushed and hugged Dipper. “I did it!”

“I knew you could do it!” Dipper beamed before grunting when Will hugged him. His arms hovered for a moment before he hugged him back. “Told you.”

“I had a great teacher,” Will laughed as he hugged Dipper tighter before he glanced up.

Once more, just like last night, they were close. Their eyes slowly scanned each other as they leaned closer as if some force was just telling them to move closer.

“Hey guys!” Mabel’s voice broke them out of their trance.

“Mabel!” Dipper shouted as he quickly let go of Will. His entire face was flushed as his fingers rubbed his temples.

Will immediately moved away as he held the bow in both hands now. He tried to gulp down his own blush and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

“What?” Mabel giggled as she glanced at the two tomatoes that stood in front of her. “I’ve been calling you. Ford wants you to check out the map with him,” she hummed.

“Oh my stars,” Dipper groaned before giving Will an apologetic smile. “I-I’m sorry, we can um, yeah, later, or whatever,” he struggled to say.

“Yeah, later,” Will shyly agreed, to what? Who knows. “I’ll grab the arrows,” he offered as Dipper started to put away the firearms.

Dipper paused before he nodded. “Yeah, actually, here,” Dipper grabbed a couple of arrows out of his pack. “You keep the bow. If you want, for now this could be your weapon.”

Will gasped, glancing down at the bundle of arrows before he nodded. “Thanks,” he whispered and gently held the arrows.

Dipper smiled before he frowned when he heard Mabel’s squeal. “Okay, I’m leaving now,” Dipper sighed and even flipped Mabel’s hair over her face as he walked past her.

Will laughed as he watched Mabel fumble and say “Pbht,” as she brushed her hair out of the way. “Here,” he chuckled as he helped her.

“Sooo,” Mabel sang as she fluttered her eyes at Will. “I see Cupid has made some arrows fly.”

Will frowned, glancing at his arrows before he blushed when he realized what she was implying. “He was just teaching me,” he murmured as he went to grab the arrows from the tree and can.

“It’s alright if you do,” Mabel hummed as she scanned Will. She couldn’t really read him as well as she could Dipper. Will had a pretty good poker face, but his blush betrayed him.

Will was about to answer before he stopped and smelled the air. “Oh, smells like breakfast,” he said instead to avoid this talk.

“Will,” Mabel groaned as she watched Will quickly walk away from her. Her eyes narrowed. “As the best matchmaker ever, I will not let this go,” she huffed.

Will didn’t turn about and sighed in relief when he saw the rest of the group. He smiled at Stan as he sat next to him. “Thank you,” he hummed after Stan gave him a bowl of soup.

“No problem,” Stan hummed before he served another bowl. “Hey Will, just a question, there’s a small town nearby. Do you think we should check it out?”

“Stanley, we don’t know who or what is there. Plus we’re right on track,” Ford grumbled as he pointed at the map with his spoon. “I think we should move on.”

Will chewed his lip as he peeked at the map. “But, we’d get a couple supplies if we go, wouldn’t we?” he asked.

Dipper nodded as he glanced up at Ford. “He’s right. They both are,” he said. “I know we’re good on supplies, but who knows if we’re going to stop in the next town or city.”

Ford pursed his lips as he rubbed his chin. “I don’t know,” he murmured. “We’re not just sending one person though. We’ll send two if we have to.”

“I-“ “Me and Will will do it!” Mabel interrupted Dipper as she plopped herself down next to Will.

Dipper and Will frowned as they glanced at Mabel. Mabel simply gave a sweet smile and glanced at Ford.

“Hmm, fine,” Ford sighed as he nodded. “Sorry Dipper, I still need your help coming up with a schedule for our trip to Frankfort.”

“It’s alright Grunkle Ford,” Dipper reassured before he scanned Mabel. “Just, be careful yeah?” he asked, looking at Will now.

“Careful is our middle name,” Mabel giggled as she wrapped an arm around Will’s shoulder and ruffled his hair. This made Dipper’s frown deepened.

“We’ll be careful,” Will promised and gave a reassuring smile. Dipper’s frown softened before he nodded.

The group finished their breakfast before Mabel and Will headed towards the town. Will glanced around a little nervously, not because he was afraid of what they’d find but because he could feel Mabel’s gaze on him.

Neither of them spoke for a couple minutes.

“Sooo,” Mabel hummed and smiled innocently when Will looked at her. “We never finished our talk from earlier.”

“What talk?” Will nervously laughed as he walked a little faster. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do,” Mabel sang as she gently poked his shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. “I think you like Di-“

From times of seeing Dipper do it, Will’s hand automatically covered Mabel’s mouth as his face flushed. “Mabel!” he softly hissed, glancing back as if he was expecting Dipper to be there.

Mabel giggled as she shrugged and waited until he lowered his hand. The two started to walk again, glancing around when they stepped into the city. “If it’s any help, I think he likes you too,” she sang before she walked ahead.

Will’s cheeks burned brighter. “I- don’t know if it did,” he murmured as he followed her. His mind and heart raced as he wondered if this was true.

Mabel hummed as she peeked into each car and shop, blowing a raspberry when she didn’t find anything. “I think this town’s a ghost town,” she grumbled as she slid down the car’s side door.

Will couldn’t help but laugh as he watched her. “Maybe we just haven’t gone deep enough?” he tried and offered his hand.

“Maybe,” Mabel sighed then took his hand to be helped up. They continued further but yup, it was a ghost town.

“Well, time to call the others,” Mabel sighed before she started to whistle the Songbird whistle.

Will blinked in surprise when he heard a response. He didn’t feel nervous as he watched Mabel continue and gasped when he saw Dipper and the Stans jog into view.

“Finally, the town’s abandoned,” Mabel said as he glanced between them.

Ford sighed in relief and nodded. “Well good job, we’ll start grabbing supplies then,” he hummed.

“I have a question, was that you whistling back?” Will asked, glancing back between Mabel and Dipper. Dipper nodded which made Will nod slowly. “Um, what were you whistling?”

“Oh! We haven’t taught him the whistles!” Mabel gasped before she punched Dipper. “We haven’t taught him the whistles!”

“Ow! I know, I heard you the first time,” Dipper grumbled and batted her hand away before he smiled at Will. “The whistles are our signals. We’ll teach them to you.”

“You can teach him while we go to the center of town so we can have a checkpoint on where to go if we need each other,” Ford ordered.

“Yes sir,” the rest hummed. The group calmly walked to the center of town, meanwhile the twins taught Will Rue’s whistle.

“Alright, we’re in town square,” Ford declared before he patted Will’s head. “Great job on learning the whistle so fast.”

“Thank you,” Will murmured with a soft blush as he smiled at Mabel and Dipper who gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright, we have to divide to get everything we can,” Stan hummed as he scanned the city.

“I call dividing the groups!” Mabel shouted and beamed when Ford nodded. “I’ll go with the Stans, and you two go together,” she ordered Dipper and Will. “You two go to the mall. Will knows where it is. We’ll check out the city hall and other little stores.”

Dipper and Will blushed as they glanced at each other before they nodded. “Okay,” Dipper murmured. The two turned around and walked away from the rest of the group.

Mabel giggled as she watched the two. “I bet those two will confess in a month from now,” she hummed.

“I don’t usually bet, but I think you’re right,” Ford agreed as he turned to head towards City Hall.

Stan snorted as he shook his head. “Let them explore and take it at their own pace,” he advised.

Mabel and Ford raised an eyebrow at Stan not jumping onto the bet. “But I know they’ll confess either today, or before the end of the week,” Stan chuckled.

“I’ll take that bet,” Mabel snorted. “Now come on, let’s go loot.”

Meanwhile, Dipper and Will were peacefully walking side by side towards the mall. They blushed as their fingers brushed against each other before they gently linked pinkies.

“Think the front door is going to open?” Dipper asked, glancing at Will who shrugged. He walked up and tugged on it.

They both flinched at the harsh squeaking as the door slowly opened before it stopped from a chain that was inside. “We can probably squeeze through,” Will suggested.

Dipper nodded and carefully squeezed in first. He then held the door open for Will as he squeezed in next.

“Wow,” Will gasped as he stepped in and scanned the mall. It was obvious that it was ransacked, but some stores still had things inside. “I wonder what’s here…”

“Let’s see,” Dipper said as he jogged up to a board that had the list of every store and a floor map. He carefully took it off the board and scanned it. “We have a hair salon, some clothes stores, a candy store, hm, an electronics store, a sports store, music shop, a comic book place, and a food court,” he listed as he started to walk. “Where should we go?”

Will followed Dipper, nodding to each place the other listed to show that he was listening. His eyes flickered to one of the few intact glass windows. “Can… Can we go to the hair salon?” he softly asked as his hand reached up and touched his hair.

Dipper glanced back and looked at the glass too. “Yeah, if that’s what you want,” he murmured and gave a small smile when his eyes met Will. “Come on, it’s this way,” he whispered.

The two scanned each store they passed as they made their way towards the salon. They couldn’t help but stop and glance towards each other when they were close to the candy store.

“I mean,” Dipper hummed as pointed at the store while making his eyebrows go up and down.

Will laughed as he nodded. “It wouldn’t hurt to look, the door’s already open” Will giggled.

The two beamed at each other and laughed as they ran to the candy store. They inhaled deeply and sighed as they could still smell the faint sugary candy goodness.

Dipper grabbed the few plastic bags that were still there and handed one to Will. Will murmured a soft thank you before they glanced around. Dipper went to the hard candy section, grabbing handfuls of butterscotch for Mabel.

Will went to the other side. “Hey look, they have Smile Dip,” Will gasped as he lifted the packaging to show Dipper.

Dipper winced when he glanced over. “I remember Mabel ate so much of that, she was hallucinating,” he murmured before trying to smile reassuringly at Will’s shocked face. “B-But I’m sure it’s because she ate so much…”

Will glanced at the packaging a bit scared now of what was in the candy. “I think I’m good for now then,” he hummed as he put the Smile Dip back down.

“Sorry,” Dipper sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s alright, if anything you saved me from whatever Smile Dip is,” Will softly laughed as he walked around to see what other candy he could find.

Dipper smiled before he gulped as he stuffed some lollipops and jolly ranchers in another bag for the Stans. ‘Okay Dipper, you’ve got this, you got this,’ he thought as he took a deep breath. “H-Hey Will, I um-“ He stopped when he heard Will’s gasp and spun around ready to fight if he had to.

Will was staring at awe into a large plastic box. “They have Willy Wonka bars,” he gasped. “Look there’s Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight! And Wonka Triple Dazzle Caramel! Those are my favorite!” He kneeled and started picking the lock before he frowned. “I can’t get it.”

“Can I try?” Dipper asked, kneeling next to Will. The blonde nodded and scooched over so Dipper could look at it. The Pines quietly analyzed the lock and took out his multi-purpose tool before he hit the lock as hard as he could.

They watched as the lock fell off and Dipper beamed. “It was rusty,” he explained at Will’s shocked glance before he got up and opened the door. “Your chocolate sir,” he hummed in a ‘posh’ accent.

“Why thank you kind sir,” Will said in his own posh accent as he stood up and bowed. The two glanced at each other and giggled before they grabbed the chocolate bars. “Were you going to say something?” he asked as he unwrapped his chocolate.

Dipper flushed and nervously coughed. “U-Uuuh, no,” he squeaked before clearing his throat. “Well yeah, but it can wait,” he nervously laughed as he rubbed his neck.

“Are you sure?” Will asked, worriedly frowning as he scanned Dipper’s face.

“I’m sure,” Dipper reassured and gently nudged Will. “I promise.”

Will hesitantly nodded. The two of them grabbed a couple more of the other chocolates that were there before they left the candy shop.

“I think,” Dipper drew out as he unwrapped his own chocolate bar and bit into it. “The salon is that way,” he murmured.

“Let’s go,” Will hummed as the two of them linked pinkies again and walked towards the salon. “S-So, I was wondering um,” he murmured nervously as he tried to build his confidence up but it died when Dipper turned to him with a smile.

Dipper turned to give Will his full attention and warmly smiled at him. He waited a couple of seconds as Will stammered over his words. “Yeah?” he gently encouraged.

Will’s voice froze before he smiled nervously. “W-Wi- What did you want to be before the outbreak?” he blurted, smiling as big as he could to convince Dipper and himself that this was definitely the question he wanted to ask.

“It’s a bit embarrassing,” Dipper shyly murmured before nibbling on his chocolate bar. “And a little boring. I don’t think you’d want to hear it.”

“I do,” Will murmured, smiling as his pinky gently tightened. “I’ll tell you what I wanted to do,” he offered and smiled when Dipper nodded. “My plan, was to go to community college to get my GEs then go to dance school.”

“What did you want to learn in dance school?” Dipper asked. “I mean dance, but what kind?”

Will blushed. “Bill would make fun of me, but I wanted to be a Dance Major, with a Dance history minor,” he murmured. “I love ballet, Charleston, contemporary, I was learning hip hop and ballroom at the after-school club before the outbreak. I’d want to learn more, but you know.”

“You wanted to be a performer?” Dipper asked, watching as Will shyly nodded. He nodded and gently squeezed his pinky. “You’re heart ‘pointe’d at an amazing career,” he tried to joke.

Will blinked and looked over at Dipper who was beaming at him. Will couldn’t help but snort and laugh as he nodded. “Yeah, it did,” he giggled.

Dipper beamed watching as Will laughed before he nodded again. “I admire you then. Dancing’s hard, Mabel and me did it for a bit and I was terrible. I know you would’ve done great though. You would’ve been one of the top dancers in the world,” he hummed.

“It is with some stuff, but I always thought it was relaxing,” Will giggled before blushing at Dipper’s compliment. “Thank you,” he whispered as he nibbled on his chocolate now before gently nudging for the brunette to go.

“Well,” Dipper hummed before glancing up when he saw the salon. “I wanted to go to a good technical college with a creative writing degree and photography and media production minor so I could write my own supernatural show and book,” he quickly said as they walked into the salon.

Will glanced over at Dipper and smiled. “I don’t think that’s boring… the world needs writers and you would’ve been a great addition” he softly murmured as he walked towards the hair dyes.

Dipper blushed as he followed Will and smiled as he finished his chocolate. “Thank you,” he whispered. He glanced at the dyes then gently let go of Will’s pinky. “I’ll be back,” he murmured.

Will glanced at Dipper to give him a nod then looked back at the different dyes. “I don’t know which color I want,” he murmured. “Not red or purple…”

“This could help, here,” Dipper offered as he opened a drawer and pulled out book. He carefully tossed it to Will before he started taking out a comb and Vaseline.

“Thanks,” Will hummed as he caught it and opened the book. He flipped through the pages before he paused on the blue hair. “I think, this one,” he hummed then glanced up and grabbed a box of the blue dye. “You know how to dye hair?” he asked as he approached noticing that Dipper also took out gloves, a brush, and conditioner.

“Yeah, Mabel wanted her hair dyed once. My mom didn’t know how to do it, and neither did my dad, so I offered to learn,” Dipper told as he carefully shook a cape to get off any dust. “We had to bleach it though since you know,” he chuckled as he pointed at his hair.

Will laughed and nodded as he carefully sat in the chair and lifted his head as Dipper carefully wrapped paper around it. “Perks of being blonde,” he joked.

Dipper laughed. “You are definitely right,” he chuckled. “Is it tight?” he asked, glancing up to make sure Will was okay.

“It’s comfy,” Will assured and let Dipper put the plastic cape on. He watched as Dipper carefully shifted the chair so his head was in the sink before he put on gloves.

Dipper quietly hummed as he carefully put towels around Will to make sure none of the dye would get on him before he started to work. He softly hummed as he worked.

Will closed his eyes unable to help but smile as he felt Dipper’s finger’s gently work. His body and mind relaxed as he listened to the humming and would sometimes hum along.

Dipper smiled when he heard Will gently humming along. The process didn’t take long, by the end Dipper was carefully spraying water into a cap before he gently put it on Will. “There we go, all done for now,” he chirped.

Will opened his eyes as Dipper carefully helped him up. “Thank you,” he beamed and glanced at the mirror before laughing when he saw himself with the cap and cape. “Well I don’t think I’ll be fighting any time soon.”

“Nope,” Dipper chuckled before shrugging. “We could check other stores while we’re waiting for the dye to set?” he suggested as he took off his gloves, grabbed another clean pair and put them in his pocket.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Will beamed and gently took Dipper’s hand. The two smiled before they left to go further into the mall.

“What would you have written about in your book and show?” Will asked as they walked pass a couple of stores before walking into a clothing store. They let go of each other’s hand as they looked around.

“I think I would’ve written about the summer vacation at Gravity Falls,” Dipper answered as he glanced around at the women’s section and put undergarments for Mabel in his backpack so he could give them to her later.

“You really like Gravity Falls huh?” Will asked as he packed undergarments for himself, then glanced around for the Stans. He didn’t know their sizes.

“Yeah, well I didn’t at the beginning,” Dipper admitted while he walked to Will’s side and grabbed a very large size no doubt for the Stans. “I didn’t want to be there, but Stan and the town’s people made it fun. Well besides fighting with Gideon and sometimes former bully now friend Pacifica. I wanted to add a supernatural element just because I like it you know?”

Will followed Dipper’s example and grabbed more of the larger sized undergarments for the Stans. “Yeah I get you, it would’ve been a fun show to see how you’d show yourself and Mabel,” Will chuckled as he glanced away while Dipper grabbed his own undergarments.

“It would be chaos, so thank you,” Dipper laughed as he zipped his backpack and glanced around. “I mean, we grabbed the essentials, but do you wanna maybe get new clothes? I’m thinking of grabbing some. Mine have done a great job but…” He lifted his shirt to show some holes and tears with a sheepish smile.

Will laughed as he poked one of the holes before he nodded. “Yeah, we can grab some. I think I really want a new shirt, get rid of this dumb shirt,” he murmured with a soft snort as he lifted his bowtie t-shirt a bit.

“Here in case you want to carry more,” Dipper snorted as he handed Will a clothes bag that was on a rack. They nodded and once more split up as they looked around what clothes to get or at least try on.

The two of them checked the clothes they were thinking of trying on, making sure there weren’t any moths or other animals on it, or any spores, holes, tears, mysterious stains, and if it was in their size. After a couple of minutes of searching, they were at the dressing room and were trying on clothes.

“You know, it’s a little harder than I thought to try on clothes without getting the hair off,” Will laughed as he tried on a couple of tees but shook his head as he didn’t feel like they were him.

“Ooh yeah, I mean at least we won’t get in trouble for getting them dirty?” Dipper joked, beaming when he heard Will laughing more. “Finding any you like?”

“No, well maybe, I think I’m close but not yet there,” Will answered as he scanned himself in the mirror, all he had was a light blue plaid shirt and black jeans before he started putting on the light brown Chukkas he found. “What about you?”

Dipper scanned himself in the mirror. There wasn’t much change with is upper half; now instead of a light orange and muted blue hoodie, now he has a dark orange shirt and a dark blue hoodie. “I think I’m close too,” he hummed before lifting a light blue and red plaid shirt to his chest. “Closer.”

“Don’t you mean ‘Clothes-er?’” Will joked, trying to not giggle when he heard Dipper’s ‘pained’ groan. The two started laughing again. “I-I’m sorry,” he laughed.

“N-No it was good,” Dipper snorted as he shook his head and opened the fitting room door so he could put his new hiking boots on outside. “You got me.”

Will giggled more before he noticed he grabbed a light blue shawl collar cardigan and put it on. “Thank you,” he hummed before he took it off as he didn’t want to get it dirty. He instead put on a black capelet he found as he was a little chilly.

“I think I’m done, and I did grab some stuff for the others,” Dipper hummed as he finished tying his laces before carefully tying the clothes bag he has so nothing fell out. “You can take your time though.”

“No I think I found it,” Will announced and stepped out as he zipped his backpack. “I know I look ridiculous with the cap, but I think the rest looks good. I also put in my backpack an extra pair of sneakers and a blue varsity jacket.”

“I also grabbed a bomber jacket and another pair of boots,” Dipper hummed before he smiled when Will stepped out. “I think you look good,” he shyly whispered, feeling his ears and cheeks burn more when Will shyly smiled at him. “Are you keeping the cape?

“Thanks, you too,” Will whispered back as he could feel a goofy smile coming on so he cleared his throat. His hand reached to tuck a piece of hair back before he remembered he had the cap on. “No, I’m just a little cold,” he answered. “I forgot I had this.”

Dipper laughed and stood up. “We can walk back to the salon since it’s almost time,” he chuckled and offered his left hand to Will so he could carry the clothes bag with his right.

“I think there’s a cafeteria nearby, I don’t mind it getting washed there,” Will hummed and smiled when he took Dipper’s hand. The two calmly walked to the cafeteria before Will glanced up at Dipper.

“So why the specific summer in Gravity Falls?” Will asked as they walked. “You wouldn’t do more seasons or anything?" 

“Well, I feel like we grew up then, not too much, but I think we learned a lot about ourselves and each other,” Dipper answered. “I think, that just one summer would be enough for change you know?”

“Yeah, I get you,” Will hummed. “I would’ve liked to seen it.”

“I think maybe, when we get to Gravity Falls, if we have free time I’m going to start drawing it,” Dipper murmured.

“Really? That’d be amazing, can I read it?” Will gasped. “I want to know what kind of shenanigans you and Mabel got into.”

Dipper laughed and nodded. “You’ll be the first to read any of it,” he promised and carefully opened the door to the cafeteria.

“Aw thank you Dipper,” Will shyly laughed then glanced at the sinks. “Where should I sit? Or should I lay down on the counter with my head in the sink?”

Dipper blinked before a laugh burst out. “I-I’m sorry, I mean you can if you want but I don’t think I’ve seen that,” he laughed.

“Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean I can’t do it,” Will laughed, before he let go of Dipper’s hand and climbed onto the counter.

Dipper laughed shaking his head as he put the clothes bag down and walked over to the sink. He turned the faucets to let the water run for a bit. “So, you’re going to do it?” he asked as he leaned on the counter near Will.

“I think so,” Will hummed while swinging his legs, stifling his smile as Dipper snorted and shook his head. “What? Think I’ll look weirder than let’s say someone wearing a cape and shower cap? I’m going to do it,” he laughed as his leg gently nudged Dipper.

“No you won’t, I don’t believe you,” Dipper laughed as he gently nudged Will’s leg back.

Will laughed as he scooted closer and nodded. “I will,” he hummed.

“Won’t,” Dipper hummed right back as he leaned closer. “You’ll get the cape wet, then you’ll get cold.”

“Then I’ll find another way to get warm,” Will snorted before he hummed a little nervously as he threw caution to the wind and gently pulled Dipper in for a hug. “Like this.”

Dipper blinked in surprise as he was pulled into Will’s hug. Their faces and ears burned from how close they were again, just like last night, but they shyly smiled to each other none the less.

“Well, who can say no to a hug,” Dipper chuckled and lightly traced small hearts onto Will’s back. He could feel his cheeks burn more as he pressed his forehead to Will’s. “W-Will, about last night and today-” he nervously started.

Will’s heart raced as he scanned Dipper in anticipation. But, the two of them jumped when they felt and heard water fall to the floor.

“Oh crap,” Dipper gasped as he quickly unplugged the sink and sighed as the water slowly started to drain. He laughed as he looked up at Will. “Oops.”

Will laughed as he gently touched the water falling from the sink. “I think the water’s ready,” he giggled before blushing more as he gulped. “Wh-what did you want to say?”

Dipper flushed like a tomato and cleared his throat. “I-It can wait till later,” he nervously murmured. “I should probably wash the dye out first.”

Will slumped a little but nodded as he took off his capelet, carefully laid down, and scooted so his head was in the sink. He glanced up at Dipper and smirked. “Told you I could,” he giggled.

“Oh my stars,” Dipper snorted as he shook his head but started to clean the dye out. “You showed me,” he laughed.

The two of them laughed some more before Will’s laughs went softer as Dipper’s fingers gently washed the dye out. It took a while but after a couple of washes, the water started to get clear again.

“Think it looks okay?” Will asked as his fingers fidgeted a bit when he heard Dipper turn the water off. He carefully sat up and chewed his lip as he couldn’t really see what he looks like yet.

“I think you look beautiful,” Dipper genuinely answered and smiled shyly when Will gaped at him. “I meant to say that out loud this time,” he whispered.

Will gaped for a moment before he blushed and hopped down as he gently took Dipper’s hand. “I want to see myself,” he whispered.

Dipper nodded as he picked up the clothes bag and they rushed out. The two of them laughed before stopping when they found a still intact mirror. Will gasped as he looked at himself. He looked different, but a better different.

“Oh, thank you Dipper,” Will beamed and hugged Dipper tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I look amazing!”

Dipper laughed and hugged him back. “I didn’t do anything, this is all you,” he laughed and hugged Will back.

“Today’s perfect,” Will whispered as he pulled back to scan himself. He feels comfortable in his skin, in himself. He’s spent the entire day with Dipper. It couldn’t get more perfect.

Dipper smiled as he watched Will before he remembered something. “Well, I think I know a good way to end today, do you think you can close your eyes for a bit?” he asked. “I want to lead you somewhere but it’s a surprise.

Will glanced up at Dipper in confusion but he smiled and closed his eyes, even putting his hands over his eyes to show he wasn’t peeking. “Okay, where are we going?” he asked a little giddily.

“Well, hopefully somewhere you’ll like,” Dipper beamed as he gently put his hands on Will’s shoulders and led him forward. A couple of turns later, and he stopped. “We’re here!” he sang as he took his hands off Will’s shoulders.

Will laughed as he nodded, wondering where Dipper was leading him. He stopped when Dipper stopped, and finally took his hands off his eyes to look up at what should’ve been a bright neon sign with a vinyl record. “Danny’s Records and Music Emporium,” Will read. “What are we doing here?” he chuckled.

“I don’t know if there’s power, but I thought since there’s water we might be able to get some power here too,” Dipper explained as he walked into the shop and blushed a little as he looked for the power. “I thought maybe we can look around, and maybe if we get the power on, we can maybe listen to music and um maybe, dance,” he anxiously suggested. “If you want.”

Will followed him in and looked around as some instruments that were left behind like drums, a few broken guitars, a tuba- nodding at Dipper’s suggestion before he paused when he replayed the last few words in his head. “I’d like that,” he murmured feeling his ears burn once more.

Dipper smiled and continued to look around going to the back to see if he could find something. Meanwhile, Will looked at the shelves and paused when he found a Walkman.

“Hm.” Will gently lifted it and turned it around to see if it was okay. And it was. He glanced around before seeing earphones that were still in their case and carefully put them in his backpack before he looked around for batteries.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

He flinched before remembering that it was Dipper. Will relaxed and smiled again as he cupped his hands over his mouth. “You got the power on,” he announced.

Dipper’s head popped out of the doorway with a big smile. “It worked!” Dipper excitedly exclaimed before he jogged over and climbed onto the counter, swinging his legs over and hopped down. “Wonder what works,” he hummed.

“Let’s find out,” Will laughed as he and Dipper now walked around together once more.

They scanned around the left side of the store first, sighing in disappointment when battery packs had nothing inside, or when a radio or record player didn’t play. It wasn’t until the far right, did Will find a pack of batteries and some scattered on the shelf.

“Let’s hope they work,” Will whispered as he put the batteries in the Walkman. He took out the earphones, plugged them in and raised the volume. For a moment there was silence before he heard singing.

“It works!” He told Dipper.

“That’s great! Maybe we can get you a couple of tapes before we leave,” Dipper offered.

“Yeah, I think we should,” Will agreed and turned the Walkman off before putting it away. He grabbed whatever batteries were on the shelf before putting them in his backpack. Then he paused when he heard what sounded like a drum and a synth.

_”I need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last.”_ Will turned around when he heard Whitney Houston and Dipper sing. There on a shelf was a automatic record changer playing “I Wanna Dance with Somebody.”

“So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls,” Dipper sang, holding out his hand to Will as he held out the ‘calls’ note before he started laughing when he saw Will covering his mouth to hide his smile and blush.

_“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody”_ “Like my dance moves?” Dipper jokingly asked as he started to goofily dance. _“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!”_

"_I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!”_ Will couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Th-that’s- oh my stars,” he managed between his laughs. He laughed even harder when Dipper was dancing closer and making his dance sillier.

_“Oooh!_” “I dedicate this dance to Will Rephic!” Dipper announced as he pointed at the bluenette, laughing when he saw Will wiping his tears away._ “You know, baby.”_

_"Woo, yeah!”_ “S-Stop! I don’t know him,” Will teasingly pretended to tell the shelf next to him._ “Now get with this!”_

_“Woah!”_ Dipper pretended to look offended before laughing. “I’m kidding, that’s not how I dance,” he snickered before he offered his hand again. “Dance with me?” _“Don't you wanna dance with me, baby?”_

_Don't you wanna dance with me, boy?”_ Will blushed as he looked at the hand before he put the cape on the shelf. “Hold this for me please,” he giggled, then gently took Dipper’s hand. _“Hey, don't you wanna dance with me, baby?”_

_“With somebody who loves me_.” The two smiled at each other as they went to center of the store, and well danced. _“Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance?”_

_“Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance?”_ They even danced some of the dance moves they remembered from the music video. “See, I’m not that bad,” Dipper laughed as they grabbed hands.

_Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, uh-huh!”_ Will nodded as they both spun. “No, you’re not,” he laughed before gasping when they bumped into each other.

_With somebody who loves me!”_ Dipper laughed before gasping when they bumped into each other. His arms reacted before he could think and quickly held Will close so neither of them would fall. 

_“Oooh!”_ Will hands automatically grabbed onto Dipper’s arms, then he looked up. “Hey,” he whispered.

_“Oooh!”_ Dipper shyly smiled when Will looked up at him. “H-Hey,” he whispered back. “Sorry, I uh didn’t want us to fall.”

_“Oooh!”_ “No, it’s okay, thanks for catching me,” Will giggled as he panted softly from their dancing.

_“Hey baby!”_ “It’s no problem,” Dipper softly laughed out. “Glad I could catch you.” Neither noticed as Whitney’s voice softened, a new record was being put on nor the piano, drums, or anything.

Will blushed, smiling up at Dipper as he nodded. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. “Dipper, today you’d made it feel-“ _“Unforgettable.”_

_“That’s what you are.”_ Dipper blushed as he realized what song was about to play. “I-I didn’t know it was there,” he nervously murmured as he scanned Will. “Unforgettable” 

_"Though near or far.”_ Will blushed too but he didn’t mind. His hands felt a little clammy as his arms gently wrapped around Dipper’s neck. “Dance with me?” he whispered.

_“Like a song of love that clings to me,”_ Dipper could feel his breath hitch, but he nodded as his arms gently wrapped around Will’s waist. “Yeah,” he whispered back.

There was still a bit of space between them but they were as red as tomatoes. _“How the thought of you does things to me.”_

_“Never before”,_ Will smiled and gently rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. Dipper in turn gently rested his chin on Will’s head.

_“Has someone been more.”_ The two slowly swayed. “I think today’s been amazing too,” Dipper whispered. “I love being here with you.”

_“Unforgettable,”_ Will blushed as he glanced up at Dipper. “I love it too,” he whispered. “Being with you.”

_“In every way.”_ Dipper chewed the inside of his cheek before he glanced down. “Mind if I try something?” he asked.

_“And forever more,”_ “Go ahead,” Will hummed before gasping and laughing when Dipper dipped him. “Not bad.”

_“That's how you'll stay.”_ Dipper smiled, laughing as he gently pulled Will back up. “Thank you,” he laughed.

_“That's why, darling, it's incredible,”_ Both giggled before freezing and blushing more when they realized they were much closer than before. In fact, there wasn’t any space between them now.

_“That someone so unforgettable,”_ Their eyes flickered to the other’s lips before looking back up at each other. Neither spoke as Dipper slowly leaned down and Will leaned up.

_“Thinks that I am unforgettable too,”_ Their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed. They stopped swaying as their arms gently tightened.

As the violins stopped playing, they slowly started to pull apart. Will and Dipper’s eyes slowly opened as the piano played, both blushing and staring at each other adoringly, lovingly, as they rested their foreheads together.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you all day,” Will whispered as his hands gently played with Dipper’s hair.

“Me too, but I always got so nervous,” Dipper whispered as his thumb caressed Will’s lower back.

“Me too,” Will giggled before he blushed harder as he shyly laughed. “Y-You know… you’re my first kiss… I’m happy it’s you.”

Dipper blushed more as he felt pure joy. “I’m happy too,” he whispered. “I wish I could say you were my first kiss, but mine was Mabel’s boyfriend to give him CPR.”

Will blinked before he softly laughed. “I- I can see that happening,” he giggled before smiling as he scanned Dipper. “Do- I mean, would you, will you be my boyfriend?” he nervously asked.

Dipper immediately nodded, smiling sheepishly when Will smiled at him. “I’d love that,” he whispered. “Can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Of course you can,” Will laughed before blushing when he realized why Dipper was asking. “They won’t mind?”

Dipper snorted and shook his head. “Mabel’s been wanting for me to confess for days,” he admitted before pausing. “They probably even have a bet on us.”

Will laughed as he shook his head before he nodded. “As long as I can say it too,” he giggled.

“Of course you can,” Dipper chuckled before smiling nervously. “I meant what I said last night.”

“I know,” Will whispered as he brushed his lips against Dipper’s. “So did I.”

“I know,” Dipper whispered back as he gently pecked Will’s lips.

_“Unforgettable, in every way,”_ They shyly smiled at each other before they kissed again and again and again before finally lingering for a longer kiss.

_“And forever more,”_ They hummed into the kiss, swaying once more. Will’s hands continued to play with Dipper’s hair, as Dipper’s finger traced small hearts on Will’s lower back. _“That's how you'll stay,”_

_“That's why, darling, it's incredible”,_ They both pulled away and smiled brightly at each other. “You’re my boyfriend,” Will laughed.

“_That someone so unforgettable,”_ “And you’re mine,” Dipper laughed back before he gently lifted Will up. “I’m the luckiest person alive!”

_“Thinks that I am,”_ They both laughed as Dipper spun them around. They kissed one final time once they were done spinning, holding each other tightly to make this moment last as long as it could. Will’s hands gently tightened their grip on Dipper’s hair, and Dipper’s hand held Will’s bunched up shirt as they held this kiss for as long as they could.

_ Unforgettable too.”_ It wasn’t until they needed air that they both stopped and smiled at each other. Even though both were out of breath, even though their cheeks hurt, they laughed and smiled at each other.

Mabel groaned as she threw herself back on the car as her and the Stans waited for Dipper and Will. “What’s taking them so long?!” she groaned.

“Maybe it’s a lot of supplies,” Ford tried though his eyes flickered to his watch. “For almost two hours now.”

Stan was about to say something before he narrowed his eyes when he spotted two figures walking hand in hand. One was carrying a big bag before handing it over to Stan who looked into it.

“Well, well, look who decided to show up,” he gruffed before pausing when he looked up at the two and noticed how rosy they were. His eyes narrowed, watching as they blushed harder under his gaze, before he smirked and slowly started clapping. “Finally! Mazel tov!”

Dipper’s and Will’s face flushed for the umpteenth time today. “Shut up,” Dipper huffed before fondly smiling when Will kissed his cheek. “But thanks Stan.”

“Thank you Stan,” Will shyly murmured as Stan patted his shoulder.

Mabel shrieked as she jumped up and bounced around them. “No way! And you have blue hair!” she gasped before punching Dipper. “Let me guess, Will asked!”

“I did,” Will laughed. “But Dipper’s the one who asked me to dance.”

“What?! Dance?!” Mabel gasped, feeling her mind blown.

“Yes dance,” Dipper snorted as he shoved her away.

“Congratulations,” Ford chuckled as he patted both their shoulders. “Take good care of each other okay?”

“We will,” both promised as they shyly smiled at each other and shared a small sweet kiss.

Mabel and Ford aw’ed before frowning when Stan snapped his fingers in front of them. “Hey, you know the rules,” he snickered.

The two grumbled as they handed over some canned peaches. “Thank you,” Stan snorted as he put them in his pack. “And thanks for the clothes kids,” he said as he divided the clothes up.

“No problem,” Will smiled before leaning close to Dipper. “I can’t believe Stan was the only one who bet on us,” he whispered.

“I can’t believe he didn’t ask for more,” Dipper whispered back. The two scanned each other before they laughed again.

“Wait okay, now,” Mabel said as she shoved her new clothes in her backpack. “Give me the details! I need to write and put this in my scrapbook!”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Dipper hummed as he stroked his chin. “I don’t know if I should tell someone who betted on us, and lost…”

Mabel gasped in horror before turning to Will. “Will, come on, we’re like best friends,” she nervously giggled.

Will glanced at Dipper who smiled at him. “Well, you are my best friend,” Will murmured, smiling when Mabel perked up. “But, you did lose the bet.”

“Oooh,” Dipper and Stan hissed as Mabel practically deflated.

“Well, you both can tell me as I am the adult of the group,” Ford beamed, winking at Mabel.

“Didn’t you bet on us too?” Will playfully asked.

“And lose Grunkle Ford?” Dipper finished, grinning as Ford nervously played with his collar.

“Um, yes well,” Ford nervously laughed before sighing. “Sorry Mabel, but they’re right.”

“Noooo, please,” Mabel groaned. “I thought you would’ve taken longer! You’re both really shy!”

“Not helping your case pumpkin,” Stan snorted before he patted Will and Dipper, gesturing for them to follow. “Now tell me the details.”

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted as she got up and ran to follow.

“That isn’t fair Stanley!” Ford shouted as he followed soon after.

Dipper and Will silently watched as they three argued over who should hear the story first. “They do know they’ll all know how, right?” Will asked, glancing over at Dipper.

“Yeah, but they want bragging rights,” Dipper snorted before smiling at Will. “How are you feeling?”

“Happy,” Will truthfully answered as he gently tightened his grip on Dipper’s hand. “You?”

“Happy too,” Dipper murmured before gently lifting Will’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’m with you.”

Will flushed and he was about to answer before snorting when he heard Mabel shriek again and Stan shout. “Let’s just tell them when we made camp,” he laughed.

“Alright, I’m just going to be mean for a bit if that’s alright,” Dipper chuckled and laughed when Will nodded. “No one will know now!” he announced over his shoulder.

The shouting suddenly stopped before there was a collective groan. Dipper and Will laughed, shaking their heads as they continued walking.

They ignored the other Pines even as they begged to know what happened in the mall. Well until the camp tonight. Until then, it was Dipper’s and Will’s secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and their little romance! I've never written something like their lil' date so hopefully you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading this and until next time! stay safe!
> 
> I also have a question for you, I have an idea of Dipper's nickname for Will, but I don't know what Will would nickname Dipper. I don't feel like he'd say babe or darling, but I don't know what do if you have an idea please comment it below!
> 
> Everyone's Current Outfits:  
Will: Light brown Chukkas, light blue collar cardigan, blue plaid shirt, black jeans, also grabbed for when it’s cold, extra pair of light blue sneakers, a grey beanie, dark blue varsity jacket  
Dipper: Dark blue hoodie, orange shirt, light blue and red plaid shirt, hiking boots, also grabbing bomber/flight jacket, extra pair of combat boots  
Mabel: Jeans, tank tops, olive green jacket with hoodie, scrunchies, leather jacket with a packet of patches she can sew on if she wants, comb  
Stan: Black jacket, white button up, black pants, his brown shoes (Keeps outfit but Dipper gets him: sweatshirt, boots, silly ties,  
Ford: Coat, red sweater, pants, boots (Keeps outfit Dipper gets him: printed shirt with DnD, boots, belts)  
Bill: Yellow hoodie sleeves rolled up, tux t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots


End file.
